forgotten birthday
by Pena-Maslow
Summary: Light wants L to have the best party he never had,L and Light both start to develop feelings for each other,but will one huge secret ruin it all?..LxL,MxN
1. forgotten birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters.**

**Read and review please!!**

**Chapter 1**

It was another day at headquarters. The task force members had all gone home for the night. The only ones left in the huge building were L, Light, Misa, and Watari.

L was in his usual place next to Light because of the handcuffs. L was eating his delicious strawberry cake. Light who was looking at him eat because he was tried of looking at the computer screen all day.

He had just remembered something, something that was important. But he didn't know what it was. Then he saw L take his last bite of his cake. _L's birthday!_ Light thought. He knew it was coming up. He has been so busy that he couldn't believe he had forgotten.

While Light was lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear L speak to him. "Light-kun, Light-kun" L said while shaking light's arm lightly and making the chain _clink._ "Are you all right?""You've been staring at me for the past 3 minutes, are you okay?"

Light looked startled. But he answered calmly "hmm….oh yeah, Ryuzaki I'm fine, just a bit tired." He yawned and stretched out his arms up and heard them crack. He's been typing a lot lately.

"Maybe, we should head on to bed then." L said.

As L got up, Light followed. They reached the room where they had shared for the past week. As they got inside, Light couldn't stop thinking about L's birthday. He wanted L to have the best birthday.

When they finally reached the bed. Light started taking his shoes off and wanted to take his sweater off as well but couldn't because of the handcuffs. So, he took his pants off and looked in the drawer beside the bed for his pajama bottoms. He slipped them on and went to the bed. So, he was left with a sweater on and pajama bottoms.

As he tried to slip into the bed, he saw that Ryuzaki was already asleep with his clothes still on. He climbed in trying not to wake him up and trying not to make the chain clink, he lay down and crossed his arms on the pillow and laid his head down.

He was left there with his thought running through his mind on L's birthday. _What should I do?_ Light thought. He couldn't sleep. Light turned on his side so that he was facing L. He saw that L had his thumb resting on his bottom lip. Light couldn't help but chuckle silently, so he wouldn't wake him up.

Light thought for a moment, he decided that he was going to throw L the best party he'll ever have.

**Hey! My first fanfic….so tell me what you think.**


	2. birthday planning

**Disclaimer: well I don't own death note or any of the characters! **

**A/N: OK…first of all I just want to say I'm sorry for the extremely late update. Well, I had school and homework and I had to do a project so I really didn't have to time to upload it…but, I did so here's the second chapter!..ENJOY!!**

Chapter 2: Birthday Planning

The next day

When Light woke up, he was surprised to see the space next to him empty. But he wasn't surprised to see that he was handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. `_GOD DAMMIT! Why can't L see that he can leave me by myself without these stupid handcuffs….oh yeah, he thinks I'm Kira and I'll kill criminals '._It was at that moment that Light balled up his fists as if to hit the bed. But he told himself to calm down. He took deep breaths to relax and release his anger.

Light saw that the door was opening so he sat up fast and saw that it was L coming in with two plates of strawberry cake. L walked over to the bed. "Good morning Light, I hope you slept well. Here have some cake." He said handing Light the plate. Light just looked at him. `_L never shares his cake_' Light thought. He snapped out of it. Light took the plate with shaking hands and said, "th-thank you." "your welcome", L said. L unlocked the handcuffs from the headboard and placed it back on his wrist. L took a seat next to Light, who was already eating._ `Wow he must be hungry'_ L thought. They both ate in silence.

The first to break the silence was Light by saying, "L, can I ask you something?" L just stared at him. "hmm…oh, o-of course Light-kun." Light paused and swallowed some cake that he had in his mouth and said "umm…L when is your birthday?" L looked shocked at the question. '_Why does Light-kun want to know when my birthday is? Maybe it's a trick from Kira. I am positive that Light would be Kira. That's why he's asking this right? So he can kill me on my birthday. Isn't it?' _"L?" "Huh? Oh, uhh, I have to go…uh…to the bathroom, excuse me."L got up quickly and Light was yanked from the bed and he landed on the floor and hit his head. Apparently L pulled a little too hard. "ouch" Light aid while rubbing his forehead.

L spent a whole hour in the bathroom. Light was just sitting on the floor playing with the chain and looking at the ceiling, hoping that L would come out already. On the other side of the door, L was curled up, thumb on lip, and asleep in the huge bathtub. Light was getting tired, so he stood up and knocked on the door, _no answer,_ he knocked again, _no answer._ He twisted the knob and found that it was unlocked."L? , L where are you?" he said. He pulled apart the shower curtains and looked at down. There he saw that L was sleeping like a baby.

"L wake up." Light said while gently shaking him. "Mmm..."was all L said. Light had to shake L to wake him up. But he wouldn't budge. Light let out a sigh. So instead of leaving him there, he scooped him up in his arms trying not to wake him up, and walked to their room. Light couldn't believe how light L was, with all the cake and sweets he eats, he sure seemed like he didn't gain a pound. Light set L on the bed gently. L rolled onto his side. Light removed part of L's hair of his face. _`He looks so…so peaceful, maybe even adorable. WAIT WHAT?! No…what am I thinking' _he blushed. _`How can I even think that'_. He felt his face get even more warm. Light couldn't help it. He bent over so that his face was inches from L's. He gave him a peck on the forehead and said, "sleep well, L". Light noticed that L didn't even move. He pulled away quickly. He couldn't believe what he just did. He started feeling funny. _`What am I doing? Why did I kiss him?'_ he thought. _`Do I….like him?'`No! I can't I'm a guy!' _he thought. Light kept getting this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Light was bemused. He had forgotten on planning L's party. Light saw that the keys to the handcuffs were slowly coming out of L's pocket. Light thought about unlocking the cuffs, but, instead he reached for L's phone which was on the other side of the pocket and decided to call Watari. He walked slowly farther away so that he didn't wake L up. "Yes, Ryuzaki, what is it?" Watari said. "Hi Watari, it's me Light" he said in a whisper "umm...L's asleep, but I have to ask you something." Watari was listening intently at what Light was trying to say. "Yes, Light , what is it?" he said. Light paused he didn't know how to ask watari. "um..When is L's birthday? I asked him earlier but, he ran off to the bathroom." He couldn't help but look at the sleeping L and smile. Watari was stunned, he didn't know whether to tell him the truth or lie to him. So he asked, "And may I ask Light, why would you like to know this?" he asked calmly. "I wanted to know because….I , uh, want to throw L a party." Light said shyly. Well, Watari always wanted to throw L a party, but he never liked parties.

"Well, Light, I won't say no, because I've wanted to make him a party, but I have to say he really doesn't like them, as you can already tell, he's not that social. Who are you going to invite? He doesn't have that many friends. But if your willing to still plan him a party I will tell you." Watari waited for Light's reply. Light looked over at L who was sleeping peacefully and finally said "Yes…I still want to do this, plus, I think that the task force member would probably be busy so I'll be the only one there." He said. "very well Light, his birthday is only 5 weeks away, on the 31 of October." Watari said. "Okay thank you Watari, but can you not tell him about this I want this to be a surprise for him." "Of course Light, is there anything you would like me to bring for the party and where is it going to be held?" "Well, can I have the party on the top floor , above where we investigate the kira case? Oh, and could you bring lots of cakes and candy, I know L would love that. Do you know anyone who would bring gifts to him?" Light said. In fact Watari knew exactly who he would contact and that made him smile. "Yes, I know exactly who I can contact. Is that all you would like me to bring? And yes you could have it on the top floor." Watari said. " yes that is all, thank you Watari, I appreciate it." Light said. "your welcome Light. Goodbye." Watari said, as soon as watari said bye light told him to wait because he forgot one thing. "oh, I almost forgot, can you call me when you have everything ready, well , L and tell him that you found something concerning the Kira case?" he said. " Yes, I will contact you, is that all?" "yes, ok thank you again Watri, goodbye" "goodbye Light" Watari said and hung up the phone.

Light closed the phone and gently placed it back in L's pocket. Light was so happy. All he needed to do was buy L a present. _`But what?'_ he thought. _` I know I'll take L outside and walk, then I'll we'll go to this candy shop and I'll tell him to get what ever he wants. While Watari gets everything ready. When he calls I'll take him back to headquarters and give him the surprise!'_ Light smiled at the thought. He went to go lay down next to L silently not to wake him up. He was facing him, stroking L's soft raven like hair. Light started liking L, even though he would never admit that to anyone.

A few moments later, L woke up. Light was on the other side of him laying down staring at him. L opened his eyes to see big hazel like eyes looking at him. "GAH!!" L screamed almost falling off the bed. But , Light immediately reached out his hand and caught him by the collar of L's shirt and pulled him back to the bed. Light immediately blushed and let go of his shirt. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you and fall off! I'm so sorry!" he said, he could feel the warmth spread across his face, so he looked away so L couldn't see. "it's quite alright, Light-kun." L said while trying to sit up, "But may I ask , why you were staring at me? Have you not seen a person sleep before?" Light chuckled and said "Of course I have L, just not _you _sleep. You just look so.." he paused and shook his head, "never mind." He said. L looked back at him. "So what? Tell me." L said. "Nothing, Never mind" Light said while sitting up. "Nope, not until you tell me." "Look L, can we just forget about it? Please? I'm sure I'll probably tell you some other time, who knows?" Light said, he obviously didn't want to tell L that he looked peaceful and adorable sleeping. "Very well , Light-kun, we'll forget about this and discuss it at a later day. Now let's go before the task members arrive."


	3. what kind of gift?

**A/N: okay, hello everyone, this is the third chapter …. I am really sorry for the late update but since school was eating me alive and family stuff, well yeah anyways now I am going to have free time, unless I get summer school…ugh! XD..haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter it's kind of long ..by the way, i know fourth of july was on saturday but who cares i wanted to put a holiday in here!!  
HAPPY (LATE) FOURTH OF JULY!!**

**Chapter 3: What kind of gift?**

When L and Light entered the kitchen, L immediately went to the refrigerator to get some cake.  
"Light, would you like some cake?" L asked. "Yes, please." L nodded. "Would you like one or two slices?" he asked.  
"Just one" L grabbed one slice and put it on the plate and gave it to Light. "Here you go light-kun" "thank you".  
As for L he got two slices, well what do you expect it's strawberry cheesecake, and that is his favorite. "How can you all of that cake plus, candy, plus, tea? Don't you have cavities or something?" Light asked clearly amused by how much L eats.  
"I do not have cavities for your information Light-kun, why are you a dentist or something?" he said.  
"If you don't believe me I'll show you...Look", just when L was about to open his mouth to show Light, he chuckled and said "N-no I don't want to see, its fine." L laughed too.  
They both ate in silence before L said "hmm…I guess the task force isn't coming today."  
Light looked confused, "uhh, L you told them that they didn't have to come to work today because it's a holiday."  
Now L was the one that looked confused. He looked away from his cake to look at Light. Light was eating his cake when he felt L's gaze on him. "What?" he said, "Don't tell me you forgot?"  
"Why, yes I believe I have forgotten." L put his thumb to his mouth and tried to recall yesterday's events.

---

"_Ryuzaki" Soichiro said. L turned around in his chair making the chain connected to Light make a low clink.  
"Yes, Yagami-san?" he said.  
__"Well, I know we've been working on the kira case for quite some time now, and we've found compelling evidence on how he kills, and the time of deaths. But now, we haven't found anything since the second kira has stopped sending tapes to the sakura TV headquarters."  
"I see" L said. "well, since sakura TV have not aid anything about the second kira, then why don't we focus on the first kira" L glanced over at Light from the corner of his eye. Light didn't notice, "And see if we can find evidence on both of the kira's." L said but then paused on said, "if you guys would like you can go home and relax , we have all been working hard and since tomorrow is Fourth of July, and you guys would probably want to see the fireworks with your family, you can take the rest of the day off." L concluded, turning back to his desk to stack his panda cookies.  
__They all hesitated except Light; he knew he wasn't going to be able to go see the fireworks tomorrow even though he didn't want to anyways.  
He looked relieved either way, he didn't want to look at the monitor anymore it was hurting his eyes, so he turned it off. "So we can leave?" asked Matsuda after the long pause. "Yes, you may", L said calmly. "Son," Soichiro said, "Do you want to come home or do you want to stay?" he asked. Light looked at L.  
He did want to go home and see his mom and sister, but he didn't want to leave Ryuzaki here alone, plus, he didn't want L to see his room.  
"I'll stay, I mean I can't go anyways", he said referring to the handcuffs, "but tell mom and Sayu that I said `hi' and that I'll come visit them soon." Soichiro sighed, but said, "Very well then Light, goodnight." He was walking to the elevator with Matsuda, Mogi, and Aizawa trailing behind, but before he got inside he turned and said, "Goodnight ryuzaki", then got in the elevator and the door closed. "Goodnight", he said talking to the closed elevator doors and still stacking and eating his panda cookies. After a long pause Light cleared his throat. "Umm…ryuzaki? What do you want to do now?" When L was about to speak Watari came in with a tray of tea. _

_Light looked at Watari and smiled, Watari smiled back, L looked at this, and wondered what they are smiling about. `_Hmm...So it seems they are keeping something from me, and they don't want me to know' _Watari broke through ryuzaki's train of though when he said, "Ryuzaki, do you mind if I talk to Light about something?"  
L was about to get up when Watari said "alone, don't worry if he tries to do something I'll smack him on the head." Light tried not to laugh, so he hid his laughter with a cough.  
"Oh, uhh, of course" L said getting up and taking his key from his jean pocket to unlock the handcuffs.  
When he unlocked it, he unlocked his as well. Light rubbed on the spot where the handcuffs had been feeling a bit weird without it.  
L put the handcuffs back in his pockets and sat down to get some tea that Watari had prepared.  
He was putting sugar cubes in his tea not noticing that Light was getting up and following Watari. "I'll, uh, be back" Light said.  
When they left the room, all they heard was L dropping sugar cubes in his tea with a `plop' and him sipping it.  
When he and Watari went inside the kitchen, Watari whispered "well, Light I have everything you asked me to bring and I have it all upstairs. When are you going to start preparing or shall you want me to do it?" he said. "umm, well, you see I'm not sure if ryuzaki will let me be un-handcuffed, so I guess you'll have to do it, only if it's okay with you" he said.  
Watari only smiled and said "of course", just when he was about to leave he said, "oh, and have you thought about what you are going to give him?" Light just stood there, he hasn't even thought about that, he didn't even know what L liked except sweets. "Watari, what does L like?" he asked. "Well, he does like sweets; you can never go wrong with buying him that. But, if you really want to impress him, you should take him somewhere, somewhere the both of you will enjoy." Light blushed.  
"H-how do you know I want to impress him?" he asked.  
Watari just smiled and said. "Well, you do seem to glance at his direction every time he's not looking" Light blushed turning a slight pinkish color. "Well, yeah I do, but how do I know he'll feel the same way?" he asked. "Oh, you'll know" he said simply. _

_"Come now, let us get back before L gets suspicious." He said walking to the door. "Umm, Watari?" Light said. Watari paused and said "yes?" "Thank you, thank you for helping me" he said with a smile.  
"Anytime" Watari finally said walking out of the kitchen while leaving Light to his thoughts.  
While Light composed himself as he walked back out and sat next to L who was still sitting there, drinking his tea and eating a sugar coated cookie. When Light was seated he held out his wrist so that ryuzaki can put the handcuff back on. "Um, ryuzaki? You can put the handcuff back on."  
Light said calmly still holding out his wrist. "What for?" L said. "Well, obviously you think I'm kira and I'll go off and kill someone." Light said putting his wrist down. "So you admit to being kira?"  
"What!? No, I'm just saying because you obviously don't trust me enough, to believe me that I'm not kira." Light said clearly annoyed. "I never said I didn't trust you Light." "Well, it doesn't seem like you do" he said crossing his arms over his chest. _

_Watari was still in the room clearly hearing the conversation between the two. "It may seem that way, but I actually trust you, if you still do not believe me you can ask Watari." L said looking at Watari.  
He cleared his throat and said "yes, what ryuzaki is saying to you is the truth, when we were in the kitchen speaking he now realized that he can trust you because whoever speaks with me has my trust and ryuzaki's trust and since you did both of those things, he clearly saw that you wouldn't do anything to disappoint either of us."  
"Do you believe me now Light-kun?" L asked. "Well, I'm just a bit surprised that's all, I never would have thought I would have your trust. But, what about the handcuffs?" Light asked. "Oh, Light-kun weren't you listening" L said chuckling "you don't have to wear it anymore because I trust you." Light smiled. "Okay" Light said. "Thank you Watari that will be all." L said.  
Just when Watari was going to walk out from the room Light asked, "Wait! But, what about the bed? Are we still going to sleep in the same bed?" he asked. "You can still sleep in the same bed, or would you like me to prepare you a room Light?" Watari said. Light shook his head. "N-No! I don't want to sleep alone!"  
L raised his eyebrows clearly amused at the reaction from Light. "What I mean is, I, uh, I got used to sleeping next to ryuzaki and it well, I sleep better when I'm next to _someone._" Light said blushing; he looked away so ryuzaki couldn't see.  
Which he didn't. "Very well Light" Watari said. "Good day to you both." And with that Watari left leaving the two boys alone. _

---

"Light-kun?" L said. Light looked up from his already empty plate. "Yeah?" he said.  
"Did you really mean when you said that you couldn't sleep unless someone was next to you?" Light was quiet, he didn't know if it was true or not, the only thing he knew was that whenever ryuzaki was laying down next to him on the bed while he was sleeping, that ryuzaki's presence always calmed him down and kept the nightmares away. But, he didn't want to tell him that no, not now.  
"Yeah, I did. Why?" he asked. "Well, I'm not sure, I just wanted to know." L said. "Oh, okay then." Light said. They were both silent.  
It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, they were just trying to figure out what else to say and get their thoughts together.  
"Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "Hmm?"  
"Well, since today is Fourth of July, do you want to see the fireworks later on?" he asked.  
L thought about it he never did see any fireworks every time it was Independence Day, he might actually enjoy it.  
"Very well Light-kun, but can we see them from our room because I don't want to go outside and wear shoes and _socks_."  
L said saying the last word as if it tasted bad. Light only smiled. "Yeah, sure" he said. And with that L got up and went to the refrigerator and got another slice of strawberry cheesecake.

Later that day, wait! Before, L and Light went to their room to see the fireworks, they were in the living room watching a movie, and you'll never guess what they were watching….._Interview with the vampire._

When L and Light saw that the movie was playing it was on the part where Lestat had seen Louis in the tavern playing cards and when he won the guy told him he was a cheat, so he pulled out his gun.  
But Louis didn't do anything, he was willing to die. So when he and his whore went outside Lestat was watching him closely.  
So when the pimp told him to pay and put the knife to his throat Ryuzaki was looking at the screen intently and was startled when Lestat had gotten the pimp and killed him, then he watched closely when Lestat had bent over and bit Louis, Ryuzaki was looking at the screen and saw that Louis and Lestat were floating, he turned to Light and asked him,  
"Light-kun, how do vampires fly? They don't have wings or anything." Light laughed, of course he expected this.  
"Well Ryuzaki, some vampires get special abilities like jumping off buildings, reading people's minds, and flying." Light said smugly.  
"Oh" was all ryuzaki said, and they watched the rest of the movie and L was asking Light questions about what was happening.  
L was watching yet, another movie but, this time it was _Alice in Wonderland_.  
He actually liked this movie especially the part where they had the tea party.

While he was watching the movie he noticed that Light fell asleep, but on his shoulder.  
He can hear Light's steady breathing. `I guess he was telling the truth' Ryuzaki thought.  
He had the urge to stroke the boy's hair but, he didn't. So, he went back to watching the movie, when he was watching it heard loud noises outside he didn't know what it was, until another one exploded and this one had a purple-ish light to it, then he saw another one but this one had a green light.  
He can see the reflections of the light through the small window. He wanted to see them, so he woke Light up.  
"Light-kun! Wake up! Light-kun!" L said shaking Light, until he finally opened his eyes. "Huh?! What?" He said rubbing his eyes.  
"Light-kun, look fireworks!" L said like an excited little kid. Light laughed. "Come on L, Let's go upstairs" Light said taking L by the hand.  
"But I want to see the fireworks!" L said pouting. "We are, you can't even see them right here the window is too small, we have a bigger window upstairs come on."  
Light said pulling L with him, when they were walking upstairs L can hear the noises the fireworks made, that made him smile.  
When they reached at the top of the stairs, Light motioned for L to follow him to the window, When Light pulled apart the curtains, and L's eyes went big even bigger than they usually are.  
"wow" L said with a sparkle in his eyes. Ryuzaki saw a lot of different colors decorating the sky, and he can hear the noise when they went up in the air.  
Light was looking at the sky as well, he loved the colors and the different sizes that went up in the air. It was the most beautiful thing they both ever saw.  
He and L were still holding hands, so he gently squeezed ryuzaki's hand, he was happy when he felt ryuzaki squeeze back. `_Now I know what kind of gift to give him'_ Light thought. They were both still standing in front of the window holding hands; it was the day Light would never forget.

_a/n: well, there you have it chapter three…tell me what you think good/bad, funny/sad, anything...XD reviews are welcomed!..Lol..._

_--what will happen in the next chapter, will Light start decorating for the party? Will L let Light out of the building now that they don't have the handcuffs anymore?…was L telling the truth when he said that he trusted light? =)…and!!...how will L and Light's relationship grow? Hmm...Find out next chapter! XD_


	4. The Nightmare

**A/N: hey guys..well it certainly has been a while..sorry for not updating..i just got my internet back, well, just to let you know I might update like, in the weekend .. or when I have time!..okay?..=)**

**Well, on to the story…!**

Chapter 4: The Nightmare

The next morning L and Light were curled up next to each other on the bed. Everything was quiet until a phone buzzed. 'Bzzz' "ugh" Said Light, as he searched in the drawer for his phone. "Hello?" Light said. "What? No, it's early! God, okay, you know I can't. Maybe next time okay?" he said, "alright, bye." He said. Light put his phone back into the drawer. He rested his head on the pillow, but got up and went to the restroom to brush his teeth. He went to the closet and got some clothes. He went back to the restroom and took a shower.

L was still asleep when Light got out. So, before L could wake up he went downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, Watari." Light said as he saw him preparing himself some coffee. "Oh, good morning Light. Is L still asleep?" Light and Watari laughed. "Yeah, he is, I wanted to come down here to get him some tea and cake." Light said. "Well, that's very nice of you!" he said. "Yeah, um, Watari I wanted to know if you have time we could start preparing for Ryuzaki's birthday." Light said, as he got a tray and put plates on it. Filling them with strawberry cake, sugar-coated cookies, sugar cubes, gum drops, chocolate, teapot, and a cup of tea. 'Jeez, for a slim person, he sure loves sweets.' Light thought.

"Oh, well, just let me know and we'll start." "How about when the task force leaves?" Light asked. "Yes that's fine." Watari said. "do you have Halloween things?" Light asked. "why yes, would you like to use those?" Light nodded. "Okay" "thank you, watari..I just appreciate you helping me."Light said, pouring himself some coffee. "You don't need to thank me, Light." "okay, well, I'm gonna go take this to L." Light said. "Very well, I'll see you later." Watari said. Light nodded and went upstairs.

As Light went into their room, he found L still asleep. He set the tray on the nightstand and waited for L to wake up. "Ugh" L said stretching his arms out. Light was at the window, looking out and drinking his coffee. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Light said. L chuckled. "Good morning, Light-kun. When did you get up?" he asked. "Awhile ago, while I was up I thought I'd bring you some cake and stuff." Light said, as L sat up. "Thank you, Light-kun, that is very nice of you." "Sure, um L? Are you going to be working on the case today?" Light asked, as he sat down on the bed. "well, yes, why do you ask?" "Do you mind if I skip out on that?..i have something I need to do." Light saw L's questioning look. "but, if you want me to go I will." Light finished.

"No! Uh, go do whatever you need to do." L said. "Okay, well, thanks." L nodded as he finished eating. "I'm going to go downstairs and wait for the task force to arrive. Enjoy, your first day being unchained." L said. Light chuckled and nodded. Light waited awhile till he knew L was completely gone, so he can leave the room too. He got his jacket and walked out the door. He went to the bottom floor and went out to the morning air. Thankfully, he didn't need to say bye to the task force. It was a little early but, he just needed to be outside again.

Light passed some clothes stores but, most of them were for women. Until, he found a men's store. He walked in and checked it out. "Hello sir, do you need some help with anything?" the guy asked. "Oh, uh, no thanks, I'm just looking." Light said as he walked past some striped colored sweaters. The guy nodded and walked off. Light walked to the back where they had jeans. He looked through them and found some that he thought L might wear. So, he got those and walked to the shirts section. Light found nice looking dress shirts and bought two. One white and one black. He went back to the front and bought some coats. Light just went back and forth in the store, like a shop-a-holic. Finally, when he was done, he went to the cashier. He walked out the store with more than he could carry.

Light walked past a bakery, so he went inside and was engulfed with the smell of chocolate chip cookies, donuts, and coffee. "Hello" said the girl behind the counter. "Hey, Do you sell cheesecake here?" "Yes, would you like some?" asked the girl. "Yes strawberry cheesecake." Light said. The girl nodded and went to retrieve a piece of cake. "anything else?" she said as she came back. "Chocolate chip cookies and chocolate cake. Thank you." the girl nodded and got everything. After Light payed he had so many bags, he decided to go back to headquarters.

He walked to the elevator and waited till he got to his floor. As he got out, he checked and ran to the stairs and opened the door to his room. He set the bags down on the floor and sat on the bed. 'God, I'm tired' Light thought. He checked the time. It was close to eleven. He took his shoes off and layed down, still dressed. He was dozing off, until, his eyes gave in and he was soon in a deep sleep.

_Light looked around but didn't see anything. He was standing in a dark room, the only light was from the window. The curtain was slightly opened. He saw that there was someone on the bed. He walked closer to the body. Light was about to remove the sheet but something stopped him. He heard laughter. Light didn't know where it was coming from, so he looked around, but didn't see anything. Light faced forward and what looked straight at him was not human. He was the one laughing. Light knew that laughter. It was familiar to him but, he couldn't distinguish who it belonged to. What was his name? _

_Ritzuka? Ranma? Ryuk? Yeah that's it, Ryuk!._ _"Ryuk."__Light whispered, still staring at the shinigami. "Hah hah ha, Hello Light, long time no see." Ryuk said. "Yeah, it's been awhile…but, what are you doing here?" Light asked. "Well, I came to see your uh, never mind, you'll find out for yourself." Ryuk said, smirking. "what are you talking about, ryuk?" Light said, slightly annoyed. "Ha ha, Misa did it Light. I actually thought she'll fail!" He said. "What? What did she do? For god's sake, TELL ME!" Light said, he was now angry. "Misa, tell him" Ryuk laughed. Then, a girl stepped out of the shadows and into the light. There she was. The blonde smiled. "Hello, Light." Misa said and continued, "We won!"She clapped her hands together. "What are you talking about? We didn't do anything!" Light said, clearly pissed off._

"_I got his name and wrote it down." Misa said not in her usual 3__rd__ person and perky voice. She was serious. "What? Got whose name? Wrote it on what?" Light said. "Oh, so you don't remember?" She said a glint in her eyes. "No I don't remember anything! Now tell me!" Light shouted at her. Misa walked over to him and whispered, "Look for yourself" and stepped back. Light was confused but, he looked back down at the bed. Ryuk was laughing hysterically now. Light's hands were shaking violently now, he grabbed the sheet and took a deep breath. When he yanked the sheet off his eyes couldn't believe it. `Oh my god! No, it can't be, no, it can't be!' Light thought, shaking his head._

_It was L, laying on the bed with his eyes closed and mouth partially opened. His white shirt now stained in blood. His hands were covered in blood. He had a knife. Light just stared. He heard ryuk's laughter echoing through his mind. Light looked down at his hands, they were stained in blood. L's blood. He gasped. Misa stepped forward, holding the `Death Note'. "We won, Light! We did it! We can now be happy together!" Light got up and grabbed her. "What have you done, Misa! What have you done?" he was shaking her. " I did what you told me to do!" "What I told you to do?" Light repeated. `WAIT! What I told her to do? I told her to kill the person I loved?' he thought. "I didn't say that." Light shouted, ryuk's laughter still echoing through his mind. "Yes you did!" Misa said, smiling. Light pushed her causing her to stumble. When he got to L's corpse he said, "I'm so sorry L, I didn't want this to happen, I'm sorry. Forgive me." Light was sobbing, he couldn't stop. _

_Then, his breathing started getting shorter, they were becoming little pants. Between breaths, he said, "L..I'm s-sorry," He grabbed the hand that didn't have the knife and kissed it. "I..L-love you." Light started to hear a beeping noise in his ears and ryuk's laughter along with Misa's. Suddenly, everything went black._

**Well, that's ch. 4 … tune in for the fifth maybe later this week!..=)**

**R&R Please!**


	5. Pictures of you

…**.okay guys, here's the next chapter..hopefully I can update quicker!...haha well, sorry if I update slowly its not my fault my sis has been on it for like ever!..anyway, enjoy!..=)**

**Chapter 5: Pictures of you**

When Light woke up, he opened his eyes and saw that he was in his and L's room. He was breathing heavily. Light wiped the sweat from his forehead. E let his eyes adjust to the light. he checked the clock and saw that it was past 2pm. Light got up and went to the restroom to wash the sleep from his face. He stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. Then, he stared at his hands. _`What did I do?'_ Light thought. "I didn't do anything, it was just a dream." He said out loud. He walked out of the restroom and saw the bags where he had left them.

Light got the bakery bags and placed them on the table. He then got the bags of clothes and dumped everything on the bed. He separated them, by who's clothes was who's. When he was done, he tried them on. They fit him perfectly. After he was done he put the clothes in the closet, along with L's. _`what to do now?'_ he thought. He layed on the bed, thinking. "hello Light" L said, walking into the room. "oh, hey L, are you guys done?" Light asked, sitting up. L nodded and sat on the nearby chair. "I got you something." Light said, getting up and got the bakery bags. "I went to the store and passed a bakery store so, I thought I'd buy you something." Light said, handing him the bag.

L's eyes lit up when he saw what was inside. "Thank you, Light-kun." "Sure." L started eating the cookies. "I'm gonna go look for Watari, I need to ask him something." Light said. "What do you need to ask him?" L said, curious. "um, it's something personal, I won't take long." He said. L lifted an eyebrow, but shrugged. Light walked out the door and went downstairs, hoping Watari'll be there. "hey Watari." "hello Light, if you want to wait for me upstairs you can. I just need to clean this up." Watari said. "okay" Light said and walked back upstairs. As he opened the door, he was amazed at how big it was. Light noticed boxes everywhere. "woah!" Light said. "woah, indeed." Light was startled. Watari entered with a tray of tea. "Light?. How did you manage coming up here without L suspecting anything out of the ordinary." Watari asked.

"I told him I had to ask you something." Light said. Watari laughed. "what?" Light asked, cracking a smile. "pardon, but did he believe you?" "yeah I think so." Light said, sipping his tea. "okay, well why don't you look through the boxes, and see what you want to use." Watari said. Light nodded and rummaged through a box. He found lots of things in the there, from skeletons to masks. He got out the skeleton and figured he might use a mask to put on it. He put those aside and looked throught another box. He found more skeletons and some tombstones. Since they weren't going to be otside, they couldn'e use those. Unless, he hangs them. He moved on to another box, but, this one contained Christmas things. He looked through it.

As he was going to move it aside, something caught his eye. A picture. He took it out and looked at it. The stranger looked familiar.`Who is that?' Light thought. It was a little boy with black hair. He was playing outside. The house looked big, but as Light looked closer, he saw the name `Wammy's...'. He didn't see the rest as the boy's hair blocked it. `Wammy's?' Light thought. Light stared back at the little noticed the big black eyes, and knew exactly who he was. He saw another picture, but this time he was in the kitchen eating sweets. Kids surrounded him but, it was as if they didn't notice him. He didn't notice them either. Light found more pictures. "Watari? Why are these in here?" Light asked, holding the pictures up. Watari looked up from the box he was looking through and walked over to Light. "What?" Watari said. "These?..why are they hear?" Light asked again. Watari took the pictures from him and stared at them.

Memories came flooding back to him. "Why..I haven't seen these in years." He said and continued, "Ryuzaki didn't want to put them up so he decided to put them away and never look at them again." Watari said. "But why?" Light asked. Watari shrugged. As they looked through them Watari felt like if he was re-living his days at the orphanage. "He didn't mind them, did he?" Light said as he saw that in every picture L would just look at the camera, but never smile. Watari shook his head. Light found a picture of Watari when he was younger. "Is this you?" He asked. Watari nodded. "Was this your home?" "It felt like a home, but it is an orphanage." "An orphanage?..What happened to L's parents?" Light said. "No one knows and I think Ryuzaki doesn't either." He said. There was a brief pause. Light felt bad that L didn't know his parents maybe, that's why he never learned to love.

"Do you mind if i keep one?" Light asked. "No, go ahead." Light got the first picture he saw. L was outside, just sitting on the snow, with a lollipop in one hand. He stared at the camera but, didn't smile. Light put the picture in his pocket. When they were done looking at them, they went back to work. Light started placing things where he thought they might look good. By the time they were done, mostly all the boxes were half empty. Except the christmas things, of course. Watari thought they that will do for the day, so when they came back, everything would be up. As they walked out he elevator, Light asked Watari if he had called L's supposed "relatives". "oh, i have not. but, thank you for reminding me." After that, they both left their seperate ways.

As Light walked into the room, he found L laying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey" Light said, walking over to the bed. "Hello." L said, not really looking at Light. "What are you doing?" Light asked, laying on the bed with him. "Nothing," L paused. "Misa called, she said she had to speak with you about something important." Light had forgot that he left his phone on the table. "Why did you answer the phone?" "It was annoying me." L said plainly. "oh, um, okay. Did she tell you when?" Light asked. "Later on today." Light sighed annoyed that he had to go see Misa. He noticed that throught the conversation, L not once turned to look at him. "are you okay?" Light asked. "I'm fine, I'm just thinking is all." L said. "you sure?" Light said, nearing his face towards L's.

L looked at him with a confused look. Before L had a chance to respond, Light placed a small kiss on his lips. "I bought you something." Light said, when he broke the kiss. He didn't want to see L's reaction so he continued on, "I know you probably won't wear them but, i was thinking of you, so yeah." L blushed when he heard Light say that. L sat up, curious. "clothes?" L said, as he saw Light getting them out of the closet. "yup." Light layed them across the bed. "I'll wear the long-sleeved only." L said. "Why?...L don't be difficult." "I am not being difficult." L said, defending himself. "uh, yeah you are. L at least pretend to like them." Light said. "fine," L put on this fake smile and said, "Wow Light, this shirt is so cool and these pants..won't they make my butt look huge!" Light sighed, "you didn't have to be so sarcastic about it." "well, what did you want me to say?" L said. "Thank you, could've been nice." Light said, snatching the shirts and pants. L felt bad about what he did.

"Light-kun." L said, trying to get the boy's attention. "What?" Light said, coming back from the closet. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt your feelings." L said, walking over to Light. Light sighed, "L, it's fine. Just forget about it." "But, i am." He said again. "it's okay. i should've known you weren't going to like them." Light said. "Ligh-" Light interrupted him. "L it's fine. uh, i'm gonna get going. so, i'll be back soon." Light had walked out the door before L could say anything. L felt strangley hurt. He never wanted to hurt Light's feelings. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

**

* * *

omg!..lol..please read and review. thanks.!...btw!..i knoe like halloween passed already and sadly i couldn't update sooner cuz my comp got a virus...[i knoe wat your thinking `excuses excuses'] but trust me iv'e finished the story already so i'll update as soon as i can. ^_^ **


	6. Suspicions

A/N: Hello everyone!..well, first off thanks for your reviews..i appreciate them!.=).um second I knoe that L and Light live in japan and we'll im writing this fic with how can I put this?..um, with the holidays that are passing here [america], cuz well I thought it would be easier for me since I don't know every holiday in japan. Get me?..lol..anyway I also know L's b-day was wat?..a month ago?..lets just say it's a early x-mas present from me to you!..^-^..so enough talk and on with the story!..

**Chapter 6: Suspicions**

**Later that evening...**

Light wasn't looking forward to talking with Misa so, he thought about L and what happened in the room earlier. `What's going on with him?' he thought. Light sighed, clearly confused on L's true feelings toward him. He also thought about when L was looking kind of spaced out. "Liiight!" shrieked the blonde girl, bouncing to where Light was. Light was already feeling a headache coming on. "oh god", he mumbled under his breath, but he sighed and greeted her, "Hey Misa." She threw her arms around him and laid one on him right on the lips. Light grimaced slightly, but he didn't need to worry about Misa noticing the distaste in that kiss, she would've taken it as if he liked it. "Misa missed you so much!" She said. They walked over to the bench and sat. Light getting straight to the point.

"So, why'd you call me?.."He said. "Can't I call my boyfriend?" Light shrugged. "So, Light-chan, how have you been?" She asked, clinging to him. "Misa, just say what you got to say, I don't have time for this." Misa stared at him. "What's more important than Misa-Misa?"she asked, sadly. "Nothing, just tell me what you called me for?" "Well, you are my boyfriend, so I have a reason to call you."she whined. Light rubbed his temples. That's it, no more boyfriend talk. "Misa, you know what, i really don't think this is working out, I'm sorry, but we need to break up." Misa stared at him, not comprehending what he just said. Until finally, "You can't break up with me!" She shrieked. "I just did." "But, Misa-Misa loves Light. Doesn't Light-chan love Misa?" Light sighed, irritated. "I'm sorry, it just wasn't fair to either of us." "It's him isn't it?" Misa said losing her sweet tone. "excuse me?" Light said, knowing exactley who she was talking about. "Don't act stupid Light. I know you love Ryuzaki." He narrowed his eyes at her. "So?..it's not like you can stop it!" He yelled. Misa laughed, "oh Light, how wrong you are!..But just to give you a heads up, I'll watch out if i were you." and with that she left.

`What the hell is she talking about?' Light thought, walking back to the building. He went upstairs, straight to his and L's room. "Hello Light-kun."L said, looking up from the papers he was looking at. "Hey..uh, what are you doing?" Light asked. "Just looking over the kira case, trying to figure something out." "oh.." "So how did your meeting with amane-san go?..uh, you don't have to tell me." L said, gathering up the papers. "It was okay. Misa just doesn't get it, I don't love her. So, i broke up with her." He said walking over to the bed and laying down. "you what?" L said, putting the folder back in the drawer. "yeah, it's done between me and her." "What did she say?" Light shrugged, he didn't want to say that she threatened him, so he simply said, "she got angry and left." "oh, well, i'm very sorry Light-kun." Light laughed, "don't be, i don't care about her." He paused and took L's hand. "I only care about you." L blushed. "T-thank you Light-kun, i care about you too." `Maybe more than I imagined' L thought. Light smiled. "i'm gonna get something to eat, you want something?" "uh, can you bring me some tea and cake?" Light nodded and walked out.

L sat there, staring at the closed door. He got the papers out again. L checked time of death of the victim's and the date. Some of which, Light wasn't there. L started considering these facts. "Can Light be kira?" he asked out loud. L didn't want to believe it but, there were things he just couldn't explain. But, they were there now, he just needs proof. L gathered he papers again and put them away just in time to hear Light say "i'm back." Light handed L the tray with his cake and tea. "thank you." Light nodded and grabbed his bowl of noodles. They ate in silence. `I need to know where he is all day.' L thought. `No, just wait. When the moment comes he'll tell you.' "L are you okay?" "i'm fine." He said sipping his tea and finally eating the cake, saving the strawberry last. "Is something bothering you?" Light asked, setting down his bowl. "No, Light-kun, i am fine." Light wasn't convinced but, he let it go. `I cannot let Light know that there might be a possibility i suspect him of being kira...again.' L thought. He placed the dishes on the tray. "i'll take this." As soon as Light left, L layed down and fell asleep. When Light came back after washing the dishes, he found L asleep. Light knew something was up, because the raven-haired detective never falls asleep at this hour or any hour at all. Light knew if he fell asleep he'll have another nightmare. `i guess, no sleep for me.' he thought and silently walked out the room.

"We have to do something and fast." Misa said to Rem. "Why don't you just tell him the truth?" "Rem, don't you understand! If i do that, he won't believe me and he won't agree to it." Misa explained. "what about the third kira?" Rem asked. "Mikami?" Misa thought for awhile. "I think i can have him do something." she said. Misa went over to her desk and got her cell. "yes?" He said. "I need you to do something very important, that is, if you want to see your god back."

* * *

**woah!...haha, well thanks for readin' stay tuned!...=)**


	7. Lies

**Hello again!...i'm back haha...now not much to say but enjoy!...xD**

**Chapter 7: Lies**

"So are you going to help me?" Misa asked. "sure." "good you may start whenever, and do as many as you can." "of course." With that they hung up. "And now we wait." Misa said with a smirk. Rem wondered what Misa was planning to do.

Light was in the living room watcing a late night movie. His eyes were getting drowsy. The coffee wasn't really helping. But, before he knew it, he was asleep. When Light opened his eyes he was in a room. His hands and feet were restarined. `What's going on?' Light htought. "Light Yagami, confess that you are in fact, kira." the computerized voice said. "What?...what are you talking about?" "Admit that you have been killing criminals." "NO I AM NOT KIRA!..I AM NOT KIRA! I AM NOT KIRA!.." He yelled over and over. Just then Light's dream changed. He was still in a room, but he wasn't alone..There was someone on the bed, and they were bleeding. Light went over to the bed and pulled the sheet. His breah caught in his throat. "Ryu-Ryuzaki!" Light said. It was L, he was killed, stabbed to death. Light cried, but, his sobbing suddenly turned into laughter. He was laughing hysterically. "I've won!" He said and dropped the bloodied knife on L's body. "Goodbye L, it was fun while it lasted." He said smirking. Another part of him, that actually cared for L yelled, "Nooo!" he said and continued, "No it can't be, No No I- NO-"

"Light! Light!" Someone was yelling at him to wake up. "wake up!" "No!" Light said, slowly opening is eyes. "what?" "are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" It was his dad and the task force. "Dad, where am I?" Light said, looking around. Soichiro helped him up. "Son, your in the living room." "oh." "Are you okay?" he asked again. "yeah dad, i'm fine." "do you want some tea? it'll make you feel better." L said from the other couch, drinking his coffee and eating a lollipop. "sure." Watari came in a second with his tea. "thanks." "for now let's take a break from the investigation." L said, stirring the coffee with his lollipop. "What?..you guys can continue, don't stop because of me." L stared coldly at Light and said, "I have my reasons."

Light was surprised. `What does he mean?' Light thought. Light knew that L thouht that he was Kira. But, was he right? The task force sat around chatting, everyone was worried about Light, but he didn't want to stay in this uncomfortable atmosphere, recieving death glares from L. "I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down for a bit." Soichiro and the others nodded. With one last look at L's blank stare, he went upstairs.

A few moments later...

"Ryuzaki!" Watari exclaimed. "What is it, Watari?" "I've just received reports on 5 sudden deaths!" "WHAT?" L and Soichiro said, at the same time. The others were speechless. `Then that means...No! I must not get ahead of myself.' L thought. "Let me see the papers." He scanned them over once, twice. He thought for a moment, looking at the paper. `two out of the five deaths occurred an hour ago and 40 minutes ago, both of which Light was asleep. Maybe for all deaths, but, Kira manipulates the time of death.' L was frantically trying to figure some sort of answer to this newfound information and if Light had anything to do with it. L dropped the papers and rushed upstairs quickly. The task force was startled.

L raced up the steps and opened the dorr to their room to find Light, laying down. L slammed the door, causing Light to jump, and sit up quickly. "Ryuzaki? What's going on?" "Light, tell me the truth."L said, moving a bit closer to him. Light stood. "What are you talking about?" "Tell me, are you really Kira?" L knew if he asked directly, Light would deny it. "What?" Light said. "Are you Kira?" He said, again. "No! What the hell makes you think I'm Kira?" Light yelled. "Maybe because you've been lieing to me, saying your gonna be off somewhere doing this and then when ou get the chance you'll start to kill people." L said and continued, "Maybe you lied about saying that you care about me." A tear escaped L's eye, but he brushed it off. "No L, i'm not kira." Light said, reaching for L. But, he moved away. "you don't believe me." Light said, disappointed. L started to cry, for the first time in his life he was hurt and by the one he loved. "I'm sorry, Light-kun, but I don't know if I can." L said, and walked out of the room, leaving Light behind, stunned. He began to cry, silent tears.

X-X-X

L went to the room in front. He began to cry hysterically. Not wanting to believe that Light might actually be Kira. "No No NO!, it can't be." L said over and over. "No." "Ryuzaki?" said a voice. "Go away." he yelled. The person didn't listen and walked in. "Ryuzaki, it's me. What's wrong?" Watari said, walking over to him. L looked up from his place on the floor. He looked at Watari with sad eyes. "Watari..."L whispered and got up. L hugged him, needing someone to comfort him. He always thought of Watari as a father. He knew he'd always be there, like now. Watari hugged him, patting his back consoling him so he would stop crying. "there, there." he said and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Light, I think he..." L couldn't say it. "You think he might be Kira?" Watarti guessed. L nodded. Watari walked L over to the bed and sat him down. "Why do you think that?" "I don't know, he's never really here and I feel like he's hiding something from me." L said, wiping his eyes. "maybe your jumping to conclusions. He's probably doing schoolwork." L shrugged. "Do you believe that he might be?" "I don't want to." "Why not?" "Because I-I think I l-love him." L said, blushing and continued, "is that bad?" Watari smiled, "No it is not bad, no one can control what they feel for someone. Did you tell him?" L shook his head. "I dont know if he'll feel the same." "I wouldn't count on that." Watari said. L looked at him. "you should go apologize." "okay" he said, hoping Light was still there.

Light was sitting on the bed, crying. "What should i do?" he said to himself. "I can't believe this." Just then his phone rang. "What?"he said. "Hey Light." Misa said, happily. "what do you want? I can't talk right now." he said. "whatever, anyway, Have you heard about the deaths?" She said. "what are yo-" he paused, "Oh my god! You did this!" Light yelled at her. "What the did you do?..are you happy about this?" "does L know?" Misa said, ignoring his other questions. "yeah he knows, it's your fault he accuses me!" He yelled again. "I can help you." "I don't need your help." "okay, but it'll only get much worse." She said. "Really?...so what are you gonna do if i did agree?" "Meet me today and i'll tell you" "where?" "at the coffee shop." "okay" Light hung up not bothering to tell her goodbye. "she better help me."

* * *

Hello peeps..ha, well, read and review please!...=)..see you soon!...


	8. Revelations

**Hello lovely people!...well not much to say but thanks for your reviews!...and enjoy!..=]**

**Chapter 8:Revelations**

"Watari I-uh thank you" L said. He felt better now talking to Watari. "No problem, Ryuzaki you know i'll always be here." He said and walked out the door. "okay" L said breathing in and out, "go say sorry to Light-kun." L walked out the room and went to their room. Slowly, he opened the door to find Light...gone. "Light-kun?" he said. No answer. L knew this wasn't good. It only increased L's suspicions about him. So L left the room and went downstairs.

Light waited inside the coffee shop for Misa. He bought himself a cappuccino and a cookie. "where the hell is she?" Light muttered. As soon as he said that Misa came in. "Hey Light." she said. "Hi" "so how are you?" she asked as she ordered herself a coffee. "Just tell me how to fix this." "oh my god, why can't I just ask you how your doing?" she whined. "because...so just tell me." "but your my boyfriend." Light sighed. "Misa were over,done. I thought I made that clear." he said. "fine, whatever." she said sipping her coffee. "Now just help me." "okay, give me oyur hand." she said. "why?" Light said, annoyed. "just give me your hand." she said. What Light didn't know was that Misa was holding a piece of the death note in her hand.

As soon as Light touched her hand, his head was buzzing and hurting. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled causing the people in the shop to stare. All of his memories of the death note were coming back to him. Ryuk, the notebook, the plan to get rid of L. When he stopped screaming, someone came up to him asking if he was okay. "oh uh yeah, just a brain freeze. that's all." The person looked skeptically at him but, walked away. "What did you do?" he said. "I gave you your memory back."she said. "but I didn't ask you too." "she was only trying to help you." Rem said. Light didn't notice her there.

"I wouldn't call that helping." Ryuk said, laughing. "Ryuk?" Light whispered. "hey Light, long time no see." he said. `I think i remember seeing him.' Light thought. "what's going on?" Light said. "I thought if you saw people dieing and ryuzaki getting mad and accusing you, you'll might want to get rid of him." Misa said. "But, this isn't helping me, your only making things makes you think I want to do that?" he yelled at her and stood up. "This is all your fault." he said and walked out.

When Light got outside, he walked toward the familiar building. `What have i done?' Light thought. `I've seen ryuk somewhere...but where?' he thought again. His eyes widened, realizing where he' seen him before. "The dreams!" he said. They were parts of his memories. "No!" he said. "I can't do it." he said out loud. "I have to tell ryuzaki, even if it means locking me up."

* * *

**Well this is a very short chapter!...um yeah, i have to say one thing i didnt like the coffee scene..dont knoe why..!..it seemed pretty okay to yeah anyway..R&R!..please..and ill love you forever! xD**


	9. The Truth

Hello...people..well, here is the next chapter!...enjoy!..=)

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

L couldn't concentrate on the work in front of him. While he was in the room, he was impatient and decided to go to the computer room and see the surveillance cameras.

He spotted someone familiar and zoomed in. "Light.." L whispered. He got off the chair and raced downstairs to their room. But, Light wasn't there. He checked the kitchen, no, other rooms, nope. Finally he spotted Light coming in through the hallway.

"Light" L said,as he saw him. Light turned toward him. L noticed a change in him but, brushed it off. "Ryuzaki I-" Light started saying but he couldnt even begin to tell him what was going on.

So he turned way from him and walked into the room, closing the door and leaving a stunned L behind. "Light-kun" L said coming in. "Ryuzaki just go away." Light said, his back to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I-" "Ryuzaki GO! LEAVE!" he yelled and faced him. "I don't want to hurt you!" he said again, falling to his knees. "What?" L asked, confused.

"You were right, L" he said, "You were right." He paused and looked up at L. "I Am Kira." Light buried his face in his hands. L was shocked, even though he suspected Light, he never thought that he would actually say it.

"Light I-" Light cut him off, "I've killed people L, my hands are stained...and now, there's nothing i could do. But, you have to believe me i never wanted this!..She made me do it! I don't want to hurt you! She does, but, she does..." Light said.

"I don't understand, who does?" "Misa" Light whispered. L's eyes widened in surprise. "Ryuzaki, you have to stop her! I won't let her touch you! I won't let her..." Light reached for L's hand, but decided against it.

"I won't let her...I won't let her..I won't let her.." Light repeated, over and over and rocking back and forth. "I won't let her." "Light-kun, stop it!" L said, kneeling down. "Light." L said again, shaking Light.

L didn't know what to do. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind. L kissed Light, softly. Light gasped in surprise, usually Light kissed him. He backed away. "L, why did you do that?" Light asked.

"I don't know." L said. "Don't get attached, because im afraid nothing good will come out of it." Light said. L was hurt by this, so h looked away from him. "Don't say that." L said, not meeting his gaze. "Why?"

"Now that I know the truth, i don't know what will happen, but there is one thing that I know." "What?" Light asked, curious. L looked up at him. "I-I love you, Light. I know it's not the right time to say it but..." he trailed off not knowing what else to say.

Light was surprised, slowly, he reached up and caressed L's blushing cheek. "You don't know how long i've been waiting for you to say that." L smiled.

"Ryuzaki, I love you too, but..." Light dropped his hand, "But, tahts why I need yo to stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." Light quickly got up and went out the door.

L was left there on the floor, abandoned. "But you are hurting me right now." He whispered, sadly.

* * *

OMG!..O_o...okay so L now knows Light is kira, what will happen next?...haha, find out next chpater!..


	10. Unexpected Visitors

Hello everyone!...=)

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Visitors**

"Hello Roger, it's been awhile since I've spoken to you." Watari said. "Watari, yes it has been, is everything okay?" "Yes everything's fine, im just going to ask for a simple request." "And what would that be?" "please send Matt, Mello, and Near here immediately." "What?..why?" "I'm sorry Roger, but i cannot tell you." "Very well, ill send them in the private jet. they'll arrive soon. Will that be all?" "Yes, thank you." They hung up.

Roger was still trying to figure out why Watari needed to see them. But, it was Watari and maybe L sent for them. So, he got up from his chair in his office and went out the door to search for said kids. He obviously knew Near was going to be in the playroom and Matt and Mello were probably going to be together only god knows where.

But, there they were all three of them in the playroom. It surprised Roger that Mello wasn't harassing the younger one. _'Well, hopefully it'll stay that way.' _he thought.

X~X~X~X~X~X~

Light was in a room he had gone into, not caring who's it was. He was crying, trying desperately to figure out what to do. He knew he couldn't avoid L forever, but it seemed like the perfect thing to do...for now.

"I Need help." He whispered.

X~X~X~X~X~X~

L was still curled up on the floor. He was crying too. _'What am I going to do?...I-I Love a killer.' _he thought. L knew what he had to do, but he just couldn't do it. He knows that Light, won't be capable of doing such a thing.

He sighed deeply, figuring out what to do next. But, the solution never came to him. All he could think of was him and Light together, and then something trying to tear them apart.

X~X~X~X~X~X~

"What?...Why do we need to go over there?" Mello said. "Because Watari is expecting you." "What for?" "I don't know. Look, just pack your things, you need to be there immediately." "Are we going to the airport?" Matt asked. "No, you'll be taking the jet." "The jet!" Matt and Mello said together, giving each other high fives. Near just rolled his eyes.

Near, Matt, and Mello went back to their rooms and started packing. Mello packed as much of his chocolate as he could, along with his leather vests and pants. Matt packed his several game consoles and games. Near neatly put his clothes in his suitcase and got another to be filled with toys. After they were done, they followed Roger outside.

They were going upstairs to the roof. Roger had called someone that can help take the three of them to Japan. All three of them stepped inside. It looked much smaller outside than it did inside. The seats looked comfortable, they had a t.v., which Matt was happy about. They all seated themselves comfortably.

"Please, behave yourselves. Or else." Mello knew that the 'Or else' was meant for him, but he didn't care, the 'or else's' weren't that bad. But, then again he didn't want to spend his time doing chores. So, he nodded, along with Near and Matt. They said their goodbyes and Roger went to go talk to the guy in front.

Near opened his case full of toys and started playing with them. Mello snorted, as he saw Near bring toys. He opened a chocolate bar, and bit a piece off. Matt played Super Mario Bro. on his DS.

They were on the jet for several hours, but Mello passed the time either playing with Matt or taunting Near. "Why did you bring your toys?" Mello asked and continued, "you could've just brought one." "I cannot just bring one toy, all of these are my favorite toys." "All of them?..you can't be serious." "I am serious." Near said, playing with his Lego set. "Whatever." He huffed and went to sit next to Matt.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Watari had finished preparing rooms for the three boys. He was now looking for L. He found him in his room on the floor half-asleep. "Ryuzaki?.." Watari said. "Hmm?" "please get up." "Why? i have nothing to do." "L, just get up." L sighed and got up, he did not want to see Watari get angry with him.

"What is it?" L asked, as they were taking the elevator to the roof. "You'll see." As they were waiting, L wondered where Light had went. Surely. he would come and see too..right? But, sadly that didn't happen. "Watari?" "Yes?" "Where is Light?" "Maybe he went for a walk." "A walk?..we shouldn't let him out of the building!" "And why is that?" "Because, who knows what might happen!" "Stop saying silly things, You know Light would never do such a thing." Watari said. "yeah.." L said.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Light was still in the room, he didn't know he had fallen asleep. He woke up, and went out of the room. Light noticed it was quiet. So, he carefully went to their room. He opened the door and breathed out, not realizing he was holding his breath. L wasn't there.

Light was panicking, did he go to the police?..No, he is the police. Light shook his head. He needed a hot shower to relieve his stress. When he was finished he went to the kitchen to get himself some coffee. Once he was done, he went back upstairs to the room with decor in it.

He spotted the box in the corner and went to it. Light sat on the floor and looked through the pictures. Pictures of L in his childhood. Little L always made Light smile. A tear escaped his eye, as he saw them. _'why do i want to be a killer?' _Light thought. He sighed and continued looking at them.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Matt and Near had fallen asleep on the jet. Mello on the other hand, was bored. He figured he'd might as well read a book. But, sadly he didn't bring one. Mello ate his chocolate, occasionally sneaking a glance at Near's sleeping form on the floor. Even though, he knew Near was asleep, he couldn't help but feel like he was going to get caught.

Like that was a bad thing, right? I mean, Near was his rival, and rivals weren't supposed to think that the other was utterly adorable even if all they are doing is sleeping...'_Wait!...adorable?..did i just think N-Near was adorable?'_ He felt his face heat up. '_Stupid Near!' _he thought.

Mello sighed and ate another chocolate. He couldn't wait to get off this stupid jet and get as far away from Near as possible.

Matt had woken up, yawning and stretching, he walked over to his friend. "Why are you glaring at Near?" Matt said, sleepily. "W-What?..no i wasn't!" Mello said. "Then, why are you stuttering?" He said, with a goofy grin. "Shut up, Matt."

"Okay, kids." The man said, "Were here." Matt and Mello looked out the window. Seeing that they were landing atop a huge building. Matt noticed L and Watari, and pointed them out to Mello.

As the guy landed the jet, Matt and Mello were so happy to finally see L again. Both of them got their stuff and raced out of the plane to jump on L. Who just gave a surprised look as he recognized them.

"L! we missed you!" Both of them yelled. "Yeah, well i can see that." He said. "Where's Near?" Watari asked. "Sleeping. I'll go get him." Mello went back inside.

"Hey! Fluffball! Get up, were here!" He yelled a him. "Huh?" Near said, rubbing his eyes. Mello couldn't help but think that was cute. '_Damn! stupid thoughts.' _he babbled internally. "Get your stuff!" But, Mello already had his stuff and was walking out. So, Near got the few toys that were out and hurriedly went after him.

"Hello Near." Watari said, kindly as he approached. "Hello Watari, L." "Let's go inside, so you can get settled."

They walked down the stairs and Watari pointed out the floor in which their rooms were in. As the three genius's went to go leave their stuff in the room, Watari and L headed for the kitchen.

"Watari." "yes?" "why are they here?" L asked, trying not to sound mean. "Ryuzaki, your feeling down, correct?" L chewed his thumb. "yes." "Then, maybe they can help you clear your mind about what is going on right now." "But, i must solve this case first." "L, you know the truth now. All you have to do is decide what your going to do." He paused as he got a teacup.

"Are you going to follow you heart, for once. Or are you going to let the one person that has made you happy,go?" He placed the cup in front of L. "But, i do not know what i want." L said. "Of course you do, you just need to dig deeper until you find it."

Watari had placed a cake next to L as he thought. "Watari?" "yes?" "Where is Light?" "I will find him." L nodded. After Watari left he grabbed a fork and started eating.

Few minutes later, he was accompanied by Mello, Matt, and Near. L talked to his young successors as he,momentarily, forgot about the nightmare that has started to plague his inexperienced heart.


	11. Love is a Crazy thing

**Chapter 11: Love is a crazy thing **

"So, How have you guys been?" L asked, his three successors. "We've been good, not much going on over at the orphanage." Mello said. "That's good, hopefully, you haven't been bulling Near..Have you?" Matt snorted. "Well I-" "It's fine L, lately Mello hasn't been bothering me ." Near interrupted.

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? and Why is that?" "Yeah, why is that?" Matt asked, closing his game console and looking at his friend. "What? Why does there have to be a reason?, maybe He's just to boring for me to bug." Mello said, hating that that sounded like a lame excuse.

"Or maybe because Mello is starting to li-" Matt was cut off by Mello's hand over his mouth. "Dude! shut up!" he said. "Now, i am curious on what Matt was going to say, but if Mello does not want to tell. It's fine, one day it'll come out." L said. Near sat there looking at both Matt and Mello, twirling his hair as he did. Mello caught his eye and blushed, looking away.

X~X~X~X

Watari walked out of the elevator and found Light in the corner, with the box of pictures. "Sitting here and crying, will not help this situation." Watari advised. Light looked up at Watari, startled. "Well, how else is this 'situation' going to be solved?" Watari walked over to him and sat on a nearby box. "This I do not know, only Ryuzaki."

Light sniffed. "L doesn't want me, he found who Kira is. Now he's going to send me to prison and let me die there." He didn't expect that to come out of his mouth. Watari smiled, wholeheartedly. "I Don't believe so." Light looked up at him, confused. He set the pictures down and stood, walking over to Watari. "Why?"

"Light, you showed Ryuzaki what Love really is. Being as how L is inexperienced, I believe that he would do anything for you because, he does Love you. Even if you are, you know, he can't say that he hates you." "But, why would he still love me if he knows I'm 'a bad person'." Light asked.

"He knows what a wonderful person you are deep down, inside and out. The situation here, is only making it harder for him to understand if you really love him, or if you've been playing him so that he'll be out of the picture." It hurt Light to understand that what Watari was saying was true.

He really did Love L, but this whole 'him-being-kira' thing is tearing them apart. If only there was a way for him to not be Kira and live happily with L. If only Misa can take the blame, but knowing her she wouldn't. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Watari, can I tell you something?" "Go ahead." Light began to tell Watari his plan, hoping that it would possibly work.

X~X~X~X

"Is it only you and Watari staying here?" Matt asked, sitting on one of the high chairs in the kitchen, eating some chips. "Why do ask?" "I don't know, feels too...homely." L looked away, Light decorated the place to make it less "boring". "You ok?" Mello asked. "I'm fine." he started biting his thumb. "So is there?" Matt asked again. "I don't think he wants to answer that." Near guessed.

"Actually, Yes, there is." All three of them looked at him. "He's right there." The trio looked over at the kitchen door and saw a brunette looking teen walking in with Watari. Light saw them and was well, surprised. "Oh , hello, who are you?" "We could ask you the same question?" Mello sneered. "No need to be rude." Near mumbled. "Whatever." Mello told him and turned his gaze to L. "Who is this?" "Gentlemen, this is Light Yagami. A current friend of L's." Watari said.

"Friend.." L muttered, under his breath. "Light, this is Mello, Near, and Matt." Watari said, pointing them each out. "Nice to meet you three." He said, and looked over at L. L was currently glaring at a piece of fruit on the table. _'I guess he's avoiding my gaze.' _Light thought. "Anyway, I'll be going to..upstairs." he mumbled. Watari nodded.

"L!, Who the hell is this person?" Mello said. "There's no need to yell." Near said, covering one of his ears. "Sorry." Near blinked. Matt noticed this to and smiled at Near and shrugged. "I will not tell you yet." L said, getting up. "Why not?" "Mello, please, there is no need to get worked up about this. Just kindly stay out of it." L stated and left the room.

"What? Did he just-" "Mello, L is correct, just leave them both be. They're dealing with issues right now." Watari said. "What do you mean?" Near asked. "Are they like, together?" Matt asked, and continued, "`Cuz, there's like this vibe, between them." Watari raised his eyebrows, surprised that Matt knew what was happening. "Well, your just going to have to wait and see." He simply said and walked out.

X~X~X~X

"Dudes, that was weird." Matt said, getting closer to Near and Mello. "Very, weird." Mello added. "Do you guys think that L and Light are together?" Near asked, twirling his hair. "Why do you want them to?" Mello asked. Near shook his head. "I mean, I don't mind who L is with but.." "They do look good together." Matt babbled. Earning a look from Mello and Near. "What? they do!" He said again. Mello rolled his eyes.

"I agree with Matt, they do." Near said. "See! I'm not the only one." "What? So, you'll prefer him being with a guy then a girl?" Mello asked. "I never said that." Near said. "Oh, really?" "Yes, really." Matt looked at both of them. "Alright, let me ask_ you_ a question." Mello said, with a sly grin on his face. "Go ahead." Near twirled is hair.

"Who do _you _prefer to be with a man or a woman?" Mello asked, the grin still on his face. Near stopped twirling his hair, Mello knew he caught him off-guard. Near was silent. Matt just stood there, clearly thinking that this was Mello's way of telling Near that he was into guys than girls...right?

"Well, Near? No answer?" Mello said. "I-well, I would say girls..." Near said, and twirled his hair again. Matt looked over at his friend, he saw that his grin disappeared and was internally hurting inside. Mello looked away, trying not meet Near's gaze so he wouldn't see how hurt he was. "But.." Near started again, and caught Mello's attention. "But, I think that Girls are to, how you say, annoying?" Near said.

"How so?" Matt asked, as his friend wasn't talking. "I think they're to gossipy and easily betray each other." Near explained. "So what you're trying to say is.. you like guys?" Matt wondered. Near blushed, "I guess you can say that." Near looked away from Matt and looked at Mello, Who was currently looking at him dead in the eyes.

Near looked away from him, as he couldn't explain why Mello was looking at him like that. Clearly, he hasn't stared at him like that before. It was..softer, understanding. "Good for you, Near." Matt said. Mello got up and left. Near stared after him. "I'll be back." Matt said. Near nodded. _'Why did he leave?..is it because of me?' _Near thought. He shook the thought away and made himself a bowl of cereal.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Matt asked, coming out of the kitchen. "I don't know, Matt." "Well, aren't you gonna tell Near the truth?" Mello stared at his friend. "No, I can't." "why not? i mean, it's obvious now that he likes guys and possibly you." Mello shook his head. "You don't know that, he's never even been with anyone, so he doesn't know what he wants." "That's true. But, you never know, just think about it, ok?" "Alright."

Matt and Mello entered the kitchen again and saw Near sitting on one of the chairs eating cereal. "Is Mello ok?" Near asked, mouthful of cheerios. Matt looked over at Mello and gave him a 'i told you so' look. "Peachy." He mumbled and sat down.

"What do we do now?" asked Matt, as he resumed playing his game. "Beats me, L and that other guy, are upstairs and Watari is god knows where. We might as well do something useful and-" "Clean the kitchen!" Matt offered. "As much as that sounds like a wonderful idea, I'm not really up for cleaning right now." Near said. "But that'll cheer L up." "I doubt it, we should just watch a flick or something." Mello said. "That sounds like a better idea." Matt stated.

The three of them went to the living room and rummaged around the t.v. cabinet to find any movies L had around there. They spent most of their time agreeing or disagreeing with a certain movie. It'll probably take a few hours until they all agree on what movie.

X~X~X~X

"Ryuzaki, you shouldn't be hiding here." L spent the rest of the time hiding in the surveillance room, not wanting to talk to Light yet. Apparently, Watari didn't want him there. "But, I don't want to go to that room." L said, as if he were a small child. "You have to, now, come on get up." Watari said, helping him up. "Fine, If I die Watari, tell Near and Mello to work there differences out and work together."

"Stop being dramatic. You just have to face the situation and think about what you want to do." Watari said, guiding L to the couch. "But, what if i don't want to do what i'm supposed to do?" "And what is that?" L bit his thumb. "I don't want him to be in prison." "Then he doesn't have to, it's all up to you. You just have to make sure it's the right choice."

L thought for a moment. He didn't know what was the right choice, now. Back then, if he knew Light was Kira, he wouldn't hesitate to have him arrested. But now, it's changed. He doesn't want to see the person he loves in prison. Even if he is a mass-murderer. If only there was a way for them to be together.

X~X~X~X

L had walked out of the room and started down the hall. He stopped in front of his room. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. He hoped he wouldn't see a gory scene before him. But, all he saw was Light, laying on the bed, with a picture in front of him. Startled, Light looked up.

For a brief moment their eyes met, but L had to tear his away from him. He didn't want Light to see him so, hurt. Light placed the picture on the nightstand and stood. "Hey, Ryuzaki." L gave a small smile. "Hello." They stood in an awkward silence.

"Well, is there anything you need to tell me?" Light asked. "About what?" "About the whole issue going on?" "Oh, that." L said. He walked over to Light and stood in front of him. "I was thinking real hard about it." L started, "If i knew you were Kira before any of this-" He motioned his hand between them, "I would have you in jail and to your death like this." He snapped his fingers.

Light couldn't help but feel guilty. "L, you know-" "Let me finish." L said, sternly and continued, "And now Light, I am conflicted. I am not sure whether I should have you incarcerated, or here with me. But, knowing the current situation and the position you are in, I do not have the strength to have you be parted from my side. As you know, I have grown used to your presence.

Having you be put away, would only make me go back to the cold, stoic person that I was. I can't deal with that anymore, Light. I love you and I need you like I've never needed anything before in my life." L turned away, not wanting Light to see him cry. "Ryuzaki," He whispered, "I never wanted any of this. I didn't want Kira to happen, but it did. If it didn't then I never would have met you." He wrapped his arms around the detective.

"But, Light, that doesn't make it as an excuse to kill people." L said, releasing himself. "I didn't want to though, you have to believe me. Just tell me what I need to do to fix this." "I don't know, Light."

Light sighed and sat on the bed. "What if I gave my power to someone else and you arrest them, instead of me." he suggested. "No, that won't work. It'll only endanger someone's life." L sat next to him. "Look, we'll think of something tomorrow, right now lets pretend you aren't a kira and we'll deal with this later. ok?" Light smiled, "ok"

Light got closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips. If only days like this can last.

X~X~X~X

Downstairs in the living room, The trio had just finished watching a movie and Near was knocked out, On Mello's lap, but Mello unaware that he was curling Near's hair, finally realized who it was and what he was doing. "Aww, isn't that cute!" Matt whispered to his friend. "Shut up!" He whispered back, hiding his blush.

"You three are still up?" L asked coming down the stairs, with Light behind him. "Y-yea, we were just watching a movie." Mello said, trying to take Near off his lap. But, it was too late as L saw. "Well, what a surprise." L stated simply.

Matt laughed his head off, as he saw his friend blush even more. "What's going on?" Near said, as he slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. "Nothing." Mello answered. Near yawned and stood. "I'm going to bed." he said. "Good night, everyone." He walked upstairs and heard everyone call out their 'goodnights'.

The rest of them walked into the kitchen. "So, what's the deal with both of you?" Matt asked. "Isn't that a little rude?" Light said sitting down. "No, I just wanna know what's going on?" "Matt, it's there business." Mello said, getting a bar of chocolate.

"Thank you, Mello." L said, getting cake and sitting next to Light. Mello waved it off. "Fine, don't tell." "Anyway, I would like to ask what Near was doing laying on your lap. It's odd how you didn't push him off." L said. "`Cuz he was sleeping, I didn't want to wake him up." "Sure, Mello let's go with that." Matt said.

"Just let it go." "Let what go?" Light asked. "Mello, here, doesn't want to tell Near his little secret crush." "Dude, what the hell?" "It's ok, Mello." L said. "Why not?" Light said. "He thinks that Near isn't into the same gender, if you know what i mean." "Just kill me now." Mello groaned. "And I keep telling him, to tell Near what he feels, but stubborn Mello doesn't want to."

"You should just let him know." L said. "yeah, see what I mean!" "Whatever, I'm going to bed." Mello said and walked out. Leaving them to talk about him.

X~X~X~X

Mello opened his bedroom door and saw Near in there. On his bed. Either _he_ was in the wrong room or Near was. He walked over and saw Near was still asleep. "Near," he whispered "Near, get the hell outta my bed." Near stirred and turned around to face Mello. "What?" He said. "I said your in my bed." Near opened his eyes and looked around.

"Oh." Was all he said as he fell asleep again. "damn it." Mello said. Mello carried Near and took him to his room. "God damn it, Near, making me carry you." He huffed. As he made his way to the bed, he tripped over Near's transformers and fell on the bed. "Stupid Megatron." _'how do i know the toys' name?'_ he thought.

"Mello?" Near whispered. Not letting Mello go, but holding him closer. "What?" "Can you stay with me?" Mello was dumbfounded. Near wanted him to stay? "Why?" He asked, not meaning for it to come out. "Please?" How can he refuse to him? "Fine."

Mello got on the bed, and layed down. Near didn't let go of his shirt, he pulled him closer until his face was buried into his chest. "You're not asleep are you?" Mello asked. "No." Near mumbled. Mello couldn't help but smile.

Mello pulled him closer and was soon in a deep sleep.

* * *

_Aww, Love the last part! xD R&R! plz! =D_


	12. Feelings

**Chapter 12: Feelings**

L and Light spent the rest of their evening downstairs with Matt. They all fell asleep on the couch. It was until Watari had woken them did they realize it. He shook each of them telling them 'good morning'. "What time is it?" Matt groaned." "It is seven o'clock" Watari replied.

"Seven? It's too early for me to be up." Matt screeched and fell back on the couch. "If we have to be up then you do to." L said, glaring at him. "Jeez, grumpy much." Light chuckled. "What would you like for breakfast?" Watari asked. "Since when do you make breakfast?" Light asked. "Well, there are kids present so, I would like them to eat some food other than candy, unlike others." "I don't just eat candy, I eat fruit too." "Sure you do" Light said.

"I want pancakes!" Matt yelled. "Yeah sounds good." Light said, along with L. Thinking how he can smother the cake with as much syrup as possible. "yum" he muttered. "Alright, I shall get started then." "Do you want me to help you?" Light asked. "Sure." Watari and Light went into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go wake Mels up and see if he wants chocolate chip pancakes." L nodded and followed Matt upstairs. L left to his room and left Matt in the hallway. "Mello, you up?" Matt, asked knocking on his friends door. No answer. He opened it and found the room empty. "Where is he?" Matt thought aloud.

He walked over to his own room and opened it, nothing. He went to Near's room and knocked. "Hey, Near?" He said, while knocking. "Go away, Matt." Mello replied. _'What is he doing in there?' _Matt thought. He smiled and burst through the door yelling, "GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!" Near jumped and rolled over, falling to the floor. Mello groaned and buried his face in Near's pillow. "Ow." Near said, still on the floor.

"Well, I see what a fine morning this is." Matt said, with a Cheshire grin on his face. "What do you want, Matt." Mello looked over the edge to Near and asked, "You ok?" Near nodded and got up. "May I ask why Matt burst through the door?" Near said. "I just came to tell Mels if he doesn't hurry, Watari won't make him some chocolate chip pancakes!" "What?" Mello stood and flew downstairs.

Matt laughed and went to sit next to Near, who stared at the door. "So? what was Mello doing in here?" Matt asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "He was just laying with me." Near said. "Why?" "I asked him to." "Why?" "Because.." Matt sighed and flicked Near on the forehead. "Ow, no need for flicking." Near muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Why are you and Mello so stubborn?" Matt said.

"What?" Near asked. "Near, do you like Mello?" "Well, yes. He's a-" "No, I mean, do you _like _him? As in feelings for him as more than a friend?" Matt explained. "Oh, well.." Near thought about it, did he like Mello as more than a friend? He certainly doesn't dislike Mello. Near blushed. Matt smiled and said, "You do, don't you." Near looked at him. "Please, Matt don't tell him."

"Why?" "Because, he wouldn't like me back." "Then, what was this here?" he asked, motioning to the bed. "I asked him too." Near mumbled. "Near, you should tell him." Matt said, bumping his shoulder. "It'll be better for both of you." "I don't know, Matt. But please, promise me you won't tell." Near said, putting his hands together. Matt sighed and said, "Fine, I won't tell him."

"Tell me what?" Mello said, coming back. Near jumped, and looked over at Matt who was startled too. "N-nothing." Near said. "It's mine and Near's business." Mello rolled his eyes. "Whatever, anyway, L wants you guys to come and eat." He said. "Yay! foods done!" Matt yelled and ran downstairs almost tripping over a transformer in the process.

Near saw his toy was broken. "What happened to Megatron?" Near asked, to no one in particular as he picked it up. Mello was still in the room with him. Near looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, just sorry, i kinda stepped on it last night. I couldn't see so, yeah." "Oh, well, it's ok." "Ok, well, I'll see you downstairs." Mello said. "Ok" He walked out of Near's room, closing the door.

X~X~X~X

Downstairs, L and Matt were already seated, eating. Light was sitting next to L. Watari sat at the head of the table. Everyone looked up as they saw Mello enter the dining area. "What's wrong Mello?" L asked. "Nothing." He sat next to his friend and got his pancakes.

"Good morning, everyone." Near said, coming in. "Good morning" They all said. Near sat next to Mello and got a plate of pancakes. "So everyone, meaning the three of you, there will be some people arriving here soon. Don't do anything rude or anything of the sort." "Can we at least use the television in the living room?" Matt asked. "Go ahead."

"Why, Are you working on a case?" Mello asked. "Yes, i am." "Are we going to be helping?" "No" "What?" "I'm sorry, but this is something I need to solve, with the help of Light." "I see, ok." Mello said. Near cut his pancakes into little dinosaurs and had them fight each other. Occasionally, Mello would here Near roar. He looked over and asked, "What are you doing?" "Having my dinocakes have a fight." Near stated simply.

"Dinocakes?" Mello asked. "Yes, dinosaur pancakes." "Really.." Near nodded. Mello shook his head and picked up his plate leaving it in the dish wash. "Well, I'm gonna go get changed." He said. "Alright." They all said.

X~X~X~X

L and Light were seated on the couch, not thinking about the secret that has finally surfaced. Light being Kira.

"L, why is the task force coming today?" Light asked, as he set his coffee down. "I need them to try and monitor Amane's whereabouts." "I doubt they'll be able to track her." "Oh, why is that?" L said, looking over to him. "I don't know." "Then, you shouldn't be saying anything if you don't know." Light blinked. "Sorry." L mumbled. "It's fine." L kissed Light's cheek.

"Ooohh, so there is something going on here!" Matt said, pointing at them. "How does that concern you?" L said. "I'm just sayin'" Light smiled. "Anyway, What i'm concerned about right now is Mello and Near." Matt whispered. "Why is that?" L asked. "Have you seen the way they were conversing in there." Matt pointed toward the kitchen.

"They were probably doing small talk." Light said. "No, I mean, Mello and Near never used to do 'small talk', they would always argue, well Mello anyway, plus I found Mello in Near's room." Matt stated, grinning. L stared at him. "Do you make it your job to involve yourself in others' personal life?" "Nope, only if it's meant to be! And that, gentlemen, is meant to be!"

L rolled his eyes, but he couldn't argue with Matt. He did seem to recall that Mello hasn't annoyed Near at all. It was odd to him nonetheless. Maybe Mello did like Near afterall.

X~X~X~X

"Ryuzaki, the task force has arrived." Watari said, with the members behind him. "Oh hello, everyone." L said. "Hello" they all said. "Light how have you been?" Soichiro said. "Fine." He replied. "Ryuzaki, uh, who is this?" Aizawa said, pointing at Matt."That is Matt, the others are around here." "Are they your kids?" Matt snorted. "No,anyway, has anyone been able to locate Amane's whereabouts yet?" "No, we can't find any trace of her." Aizawa responded. "I see." "What about Light, surely he's spoken with her?"

L looked over at Light. "So, Light have you talked to her?" "No, I haven't." L bit his thumb. "Very well, People, please continue to locate her, and see if there are any more deaths concerning Kira. Oh, and enjoy some pancakes." L stated and left the room, going upstairs.

Matt left too, not knowing what to do there, so he left to his room. Light followed L upstairs. "You should've stayed downstairs." L said. "Is everything ok?" Light asked, ignoring his earlier comment. "Everything's fine. I just don't understand how Amane hasn't tried calling you." "I don't know." "Has she?" "No, not since she told me about, you know." "Yes, well, we need to make a plan in order for _you _to talk to her." L said. "What, Ryuzaki?" "I'm sorry, it's the only way for us to get closer to solving this case." "Fine." L smiled. "Now shall we go." they exited the room.

X~X~X~X

"Hey." Mello said, coming out of his room. "Hello, and where have you been?" L asked. "Oh, I was just up here doing nothing." L raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Light was the one to ask. Near came out of his room. "Hello, Near." L said. "Hello, what's going on?" he asked. "Nothing." "Well, were going now." L said and grabbed Light's hand, to his and the other's surprise. "That was weird." Mello mumbled. Near nodded.

Near was about to start walking until Mello stopped him. "Wait!" He said. Near turned to look at him. "Um, well, I just-I ju-," He sighed. "Nevermind." Near twirled his hair and left.

"Mels, that was your chance!" Matt said, walking over to his friend. "Why were you listening?" Mello said. "Listening, it was like you were practically screaming!" Mello punched his arm. "Ow, what was that for!" "For being a dork" Matt gasped, "Am not!" "Are too!" "Whatever." Mello laughed.

"Anyway, What was all that?" "What do you mean?" "Were you going to tell him?" "Yeah but, I chickened out." "Why? It's just Near." "It's because it is him. Matt, I just start getting nervous. The way he just stands there and stares, without saying anything." "Dude, come on, you've known him forever. It should be pretty easy to talk to him."

"But, it's not." "Why?" "Don't you realize that I've never held a conversation with him. All I did was tease him." Matt nodded. "Well, you can start now!" Matt suggested. "What do you mean?" "Talk to him, see what he likes, what he likes to do, you know all that good stuff." "I guess." Matt shook his head. "Nonono, you don't guess, you do. Now go, mister." He said pointing him downstairs.

"Alright, fine." He mumbled going downstairs. Matt followed close behind.

X~X~X~X

Mello entered the living room and saw people working around. "Mello, this is the task force. Everyone this is Mello." "hey." they all said. He gave a small wave.

Near walked out of the kitchen carrying a bowl. Matt nudged him to go over there where Near was seated on the floor in front of the t.v. "Ok." He mumbled.

He made his way over there getting an odd stare from L, he drifted his eyes over to Near. L smiled and whispered something to Light. Which Mello couldn't understand. Light looked at Near and then at Mello. He smiled also. _'What do they know?' _Mello thought.

Mello sat himself down next to Near on the plush black carpet. Near looked up at him from his cereal. "You're eating again?" He asked. "I found myself hungrier than usual. Is that odd?" He said. "well, for you yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't eat. You are human afterall." Near blinked and turned his gaze to the television. Mello followed his gaze and saw that Near was watching cartoons.

"So, what are you watching?" "I don't know, i just turned it on and it was there." "Oh." They stayed in silence. '_What am I supposed to ask him?' _Mello thought. Matt came over and sat. "Hey guys!" He said. Mello stared at him. 'What are you doing?' he mouthed. 'helping you!.' he said. "So Near, I see your watching cartoons. Do you like that?" Near shrugged. "Not really."

"So, you don't like cartoons or just not this particular one?" Matt asked. Near turned his head to the side and said, "At all, I don't really like t.v., actually." He got a spoonful of cocoa puffs and ate them. "Do you like cocoa puffs then?" Matt asked again, trying to get Mello into the conversation. "Yes, I do. But, that depends if the cereal has a toy in them." "Basically, you'll eat cereal that has a toy in it?" Mello asked. "Yes.." Near mumbled.

"That's sooo cute! Your like a little kid!" Matt exclaimed. Near blushed. "Matt please yell quieter." L said. "Sorry." "Is there anything else you eat?" Mello asked. "May I ask why were talking about food and myself?" He said, looking at Mello. "Oh well, just trying to make conversation here, I mean, if you don't want to that's fine! We can just leave you alone. We don't need to talk to you anyway." "That's not what I meant." "Oh." Matt looked over at his friend, rolling his eyes.

"I meant, we can talk about other things than food. Or are you hungry, is that why your talking about it?" Near said. Mello chuckled. "No, I'm not hungry." "I see, well that's good then, I think." Near smiled at him. That made Mello get butterflies in his tummy. "Anyway," Matt started, "What do you do in your spare time?" He said, getting right to it. Near looked over at Matt. "Why?" "Just wondering." "oh, well nothing really, probably play with my toys or do a puzzle. If not, then i read book." "Interesting."

"Have you read a book recently?" "No, I was just playing with my toys." "Can I ask you something?" Mello said. Near nodded. "Why don't you ever go outside?" "I don't like to." "Why?" "I don't know." "You have to know. Or are you allergic to the sun." "No, i just don't like too, the sun is too bright it irritates my skin. It gets way too hot and there's nothing to do." "Nothing to do?" Mello said, shocked. "Your kidding right?" Near shook his head.

"There's tons of things you can do outside." "Like what?" "Don't you remember back at Wammy's we, well Matt and I, used to play baseball with the other kids, Basketball, Soccer. Alot of different things." Near nodded. He remembered that the kids used to play tag and run around. But, running around sounded like too much for him. "See, now doesn't it at least sound kinda fun?" "Yes, but I can't play sports like Mello and Matt."

Matt smiled. "Duh, We can teach you. Mello can 'cuz i'm not good in explaining things." Near sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I know I won't like it." Mello and Matt laughed. They sat there talking about other things, while the task force and L and Light worked on the case.

X~X~X~X

Mello and Matt were in Matt's room after having their conversation with Near. Not exactly according to plan, but hey at least they talked and made plans to teach Near a thing or two about sports. Matt sat in front of the television, glued to the screen. Mello layed on his bed and had a chocolate bar in his hand. He was bored.

"Can we play something else please?" Mello asked, sitting up on the bed. "Well, what do you want to play?" "I don't know something else other than this." "Jeez don't offend my game." "Whatever." Matt looked through his games and found one. "How about this?" He handed it to Mello. "Guitar hero?" "Yeah, i got the guitar's somewhere around here. Or would you rather use the controllers?" "Find the guitar, The controllers cramp my hands." "Gotcha." Matt looked around his messy room for the guitar's.

"Can I come in, Matt?" Near said. "Yeah, go ahead." Near opened the door and was surprised to see Mello. He hesitated coming in. "Oh, Hello Mello, I didn't know you were in here." "Yeah, well." "Matt, I can come back later, since your busy." "Nah, it's cool. Did you want to talk about something?" "Yes." He looked over at Mello, Matt followed his gaze and said, "Ohh, ok."

"We can always talk later." Near said, heading over to the door. "No, it's ok." "What's going on?" Mello asked. Matt looked over at Mello then back to Near. "Near, tell him." Near's eyes widened, he shook his head violently. "No, Matt." "What?" Mello said again.

Matt walked over to Near and urged him to tell Mello. "I can't Matt." "Then why did you come in here?" "I didn't know He was going to be in here." "Well, didn't it ever cross your mind that he would?" "Yes, but-" "Don't talk about me like i'm not in the room." Mello said. They both looked over at him. "Near, tell him." "Look, can't I just talk to you outside? Please?" "Okay, fine. Be right back Mels, You can start playing if You want." Mello blinked.

Matt and Near went outside and talked in the hall. "Near, Just tell Mello how you feel, and you won't be all awkward around him." Matt said. "Awkward? Isn't it awkward enough that he is speaking to me nicely, that he likes being around me now, without him yelling?" Near said. "Whatever, but it's killing the both of you. You can't even utter a single word without messing up." "I've never done that." "Oh, that was Mello, sorry."

"Wait, so he talks about me?" "Yes, every freaking day! Look, all I want is for both of you to be happy." Near nodded. "Just tell him already, cuz I know he won't and he'll wait forever if he has too. Now, do you want that?" "No." "Then go in there and tell him how you really feel." "But-" "Nope, I know he won't hurt you." Near sighed, "Fine."

X~X~X~X

Near carefully walked into the room. He saw Mello sitting on the floor playing the game. "Mello, can I speak with you?" "Why?" He said. "It's sort of important." He reluctantly paused the game and stood. "What do you want?" He said, and stood in front of him. "Well, I just wanted to say that.." He mumbled. "Say what?" "That uh, I um.." "Say it." "Um, I-" "Spit it out, already." "I like you." Near turned away and was blushing like crazy. "Did Matt put you up to this?" Near shook his head.

"Your kidding right?" Near shook his head again. Mello sighed, '_I thought I was gonna be the first to tell him.' _"Near.." He said. He heard Near sniffling. "Are you crying?" "No.." He said, quickly wiping his tears. "Near, look at me." "No" "Look at me!" Mello Grabbed Near's elbow and made him turn around, so he would look at him. "Why are you crying?" He whispered. "I don't know"

"Then stop crying." "I can't." He whispered. "Are you afraid?" Near nodded and looked away. "of?" Near stayed silent and looked back at Mello. He sniffed, "Of getting hurt by you." "What?" "I don't want to be in love and find that all of this has been a game. I don't think I can handle that." He said, and wiped his nose. "Near, what do you know about love?"

"I know enough about love to know that I love you." Mello blinked. "You love me?" "Yes, and all this time i've kept it to myself. Knowing, that it was better to hide it than to have to tell you and have you make fun of me. But, I can't do that anymore." Near cried, "I loved you ever since the day I met you. But, you couldn't see that because you were caught up in the scores, and everything that made you hate me.

But, I couldn't hate you Mello. You are the only person, that ever broke the stoic mask that I always wore at Wammy's. You knew how to get to me, and yet I never show it." "I wanted to see emotions in your face other than that frozen mask, that shows nothing." Mello said, caressing the side of his face. "Why? Why, break the mask with constant reminders that I would never learn emotions, that I would never have someone love me? or care about me?" "Near, we were young and I was stupid."

"But, you knew what you were saying Mello, we weren't that young. Even now, your still able to break it." Near let his tears fall. "I'm sorry, if I ever made you feel less than what you are." He started saying, "I know that it hurt you, but I couldn't stop it because it was the only way that I knew how to express what I felt for you. That first day, when you came to wammy's, I knew you were different. I liked that about you, and ever since I couldn't stop thinking about you. I loved you, but I couldn't tell you because I thought you would think low of me."

Near sniffed. "Why would I do that?" "Near, your smart, a person that has potential to be whatever they want. I'm not." "You are." "No, I let my emotions get carried away and that's what drives people away. You had everything in front of you, but you don't know how to use it and that's what made me angry." "But, I never wanted it. Hasn't it ever crossed your mind to be a normal kid and not have to go and work on a case."

"Of course I have, but we never had a choice to be what we want." "Not then, but what about now? When L solves this case, can't we find what we want to do?" "Near, it's not that simple." "I know, Mello, but it's better for me to believe that I can do something else with my life than have to stay in one place and solve cases. I've done enough of that already." "Then stop doing it." "I tried doing that, at the orphanage. I tried being nice to you , to help you in your studies, everything. But, you never realized that because you always hated me."

"I didn't know, Near. All I was thinking about was trying to get above you, but that never worked because I would always get sidetracked and think to myself, 'why am I doing this?' 'to gain what? the title of being number one?' But for what, just to gloat about it? To the only person that wouldn't care?" "Mello, you know I would care. I would congratulate you, but you would take it as something else."

"That's the thing Near, if only you would have told me what you felt for me at the orphanage, I wouldn't do that to you. I would let you take the title, if it means your happiness." "Mello, my happiness doesn't mean having the title. My happiness would mean if you could at least be with me and not have to hate me." Near said, and touched his face, running his hands through Mello's hair.

"Near, I love you, always and forever I will love you. I wouldn't let anything come between us, if that's all it takes for you to be happy." Near smiled, "I will always love you too." Mello kissed him deeply, expressing everything he felt in that single kiss. Near wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Never will I ever hurt you. I love you too much to lose you." Mello said, breathless. Near kissed his lips. Captivated in each others' taste to care about anything else but themselves. To be lost in the bliss that they call love.

* * *

_Wow, this chapter basically wrote itself, especially the mellonear part. Anyway, i had to rewrite this over and over till i was happy with it and i am. ^.^ Not much Kira thing going on, but ohh it will! R&R plz! xD btw sry for spelling errors!:D_


	13. Decisions

Chapter 13. Decisions

Mello and Near stayed in Matt's room playing video games. Matt was happy for his two friends, he will finally stop hearing Mello rant about Near. "So, are you guys gonna tell L and Light?" Matt asked. Mello looked at him from the floor, as did Near. "Well, we kinda have to." Mello said. "It's not like we can keep it a secret." He said again.

"True that, but I wanna be there and see their faces!" Matt exclaimed. Near smiled, "I am pretty sure that they will know already. Since, Matt is the mastermind behind all of this." Matt laughed, "Hey! If it wasn't for me, both of you would have been stuck in your room acting miserable."

"I realize that, but I was just saying that they wouldn't act surprised if they do find out." Mello agreed with Near. "That's right, now if only Matt could've kept his mouth shut, no one will know. But, knowing Matt he'll tell everyone." "I'm not a gossiper!" "Yeah you are!" "Am not!" "Are to!" Mello tackled Matt onto the floor and pinned him there, with his arm to his back. "Say, you like to gossip!" "No!" he yelled from the floor. "Say it!" "Never!" Mello pulled his arm back more, until Matt cried out.

"Near, tell him to stop!" Matt said, looking at Near for help. "Sorry Matt, you were practically asking to get tackled." Near said. Matt stared in horror. "Nooo! Now you got innocent Near into the dark side!" Matt cried. Mello laughed. "You can save yourself from more hurt if you just say you like to gossip." "No!"

"Um, guys?" Light asked, coming into the room. He saw the two boys on the floor. "What?" Mello said. Light looked over at Near. Near simply shrugged and went back to pushing buttons on the controller. "I need to ask you guys for a favor." "We dont want to get involved in a evil scheme that you might pull." "It's nothing like that." "Oh really?" "yes, and i'll give each of you whatever you want."

Instantly, Mello let go Matt and stood. "Whatever? you say?" "Yeah." "Alright, I'm listening." The other two nodded. "Ok, well since Ryuzaki's birthday is coming up, I kinda wanted to throw him a party." "A party? Do you really think he'll like that?" Matt asked. "Worth a shot, no?" "True." "I need the three of you to finish preparing the room. Everything is up there , with the help of Watari you guys should be able to finish fast." "Wait, so Watari knows?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, he was the one who encouraged me to do it. So, will you?" Light asked. "What are you gonna do?" "Well, he already suspects me, so I can't really go anywhere." "Light, can I ask you something?" Near said. "Sure.." "Do you love L, is that why you're doing this?" He said. Light blushed, "I do, actually. I just want him to be happy." "Sound familiar." Matt mumbled, and received a pinch. "Ow!" he said rubbing his arm.

"What is he talking about?" Light asked, looking at them. "Nothing." Mello mumbled. Matt sighed. "Mello told Near that he likes him and now well, as you can see!" Near blushed. "Matt, I told you you like to gossip." Mello said, trying to hide his spreading blush. Light chuckled, "Well, I am very happy for the both of you and i'm sure L will be to."

"Whatever." Mello mumbled. "So, will you help?" Light asked again. "I will." Near said. "I'm in to!" Matt said, cheerily. "Yeah, alright." Light broke out into a huge grin. "Thanks guys, just don't let L know." "Got it." They said. Light walked out of the room and went to his.

X~X~X~X~

"I will see Matt and Mello in the morning. I am going to bed." Near said, standing. "Alright. Good Night, Near." Matt said. Mello stood, "Yeah, I'm gonna leave too." "Ok, bye lovebirds!" Matt said, happily. Mello rolled his eyes and followed Near out the door.

"Will Mello stay with me?" Near asked, shyly. Mello smiled, "Sure. Just don't hog the pillow." Near smiled, and went inside, climbing into bed. Mello layed next to him, his back to the cool wall. They stared at each other. "Is Mello sleepy?" Near asked. "Not really. Are you?" Near nodded. "Go to sleep." Near turned around, Mello wrapped his arm around the pale boy.

"Mello?" "Yeah?" he said. "Do you think that Light is Kira?" Near asked, serious. "Why do you say that?" "Is it possible for him to have been Kira in the past and not know?" "Maybe. Why are you asking?" "When he asked for our help, he seemed different. Like he was hiding something." "Like what?" "I don't know, but L might already know."

"Well, that's good then." "I suppose." "Don't worry about it." Mello said, kissing Near on his head. "If Light were Kira then why would he throw a party?" "`Cuz he's twisted." "Light loves him, so he would never do that." "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't try." "No, he wouldn't even try, Light loves L too much to cause him pain." Mello nodded. "Near, do you think he's Kira?" Near turned to face Mello, "Yes, i do."

"Why?" "He is L's suspect, and well, most of the evidence points to him. What I believe is that he is Kira but, with a heart." "With a heart?" "Yes." "So, you think that Light is Kira, but wouldn't harm anyone?" Near nodded. "Wow, that's weird." "But, if that is not true, then we are all doomed." "Is that what were getting at?"

"Yes." "Then, just say that." Mello said, grinning. "I'm serious, Mello." "I know, but let's not think about that ,okay?" He said, giving a peck to Near's forehead. "Alright." Near snuggled closer to Mello's chest and closed his eyes.

X~X~X~X

L was currently looking over the case files, while Light slept, well tried to. Light removed his covers off his body, and sat up, sighing. L eyed him strangely. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "I can't sleep." Light replied placing the pillow on his lap. "Is there something on your mind?" "I don't think so." L paused, "Then, go to sleep." "Didn't I just say that I couldn't sleep." "Yes ,you made it clear by shoving everything off of you." "Alright, L. I was just thinking that maybe I should tell my father."

"Tell him what?" "About me being you know 'kira'." Light said, whispering. "I see, do you think that it'll help?" "Well yeah, I mean i'm tired of lieing to my family, i can't stand to see them suffer because of me." "I don't know Light, isn't telling them going to be a bit difficult?" "Yeah, but it's killing me L, I can't stand hiding this anymore. The guilt is just plaguing my mind and-" Light sighed, "I have to." L thought this over. "It's your choice, Light. Just think about what you are doing."

L got up and left the room, walking toward Near's room. He knocked and heard someone on the other side shuffling the bed sheets and then a thump. 'Did he fall?' L thought. "Yes?" Mello answered, opening the door and wiping his eye. L blinked. "What is Mello doing in here?" Mello's eyes widened. He didn't expect to see him. "I was just-" "Don't worry about it, I just came to talk to Near, but he's asleep." "About what?" Mello asked. "Well, about the case." "Kira case?" "Yes, since you're here, i'll might as well ask you."

"Alright." "What would you say if Light were Kira?" "I'll say were screwed." L nodded. "I see." "You know, Near and I were just talking about this." "Why?" Mello stepped outside and closed the door, so they wouldn't wake Near. "Near was saying how much Light is different." "Different how?" L asked. "I don't know, different with you or something. But He also thinks that he is Kira." "Impressive." L muttered. "Yeah well, he also said that he is Kira but with a heart." "What does that mean?"

"It means, that he wouldn't hurt a soul. Near believes that Light loves you too much to cause you pain. or anyone for that matter." _'I need you to stay away from me.'_ L remembered. The day L found out he was Kira, he caused him pain. But, he already knew what was supposed to be the outcome of it all. Just hurt. "I see." that was the only thing he could say. "Thank you, Mello. I am sorry i kept you up." L said. "It's fine." "Well, goodnight. Please, tell Near to be up early, as well as Matt. I think we should discuss this case." "Sure, see ya." L walked away as Mello entered the room.

He walked inside and spotted Light still up. "They think I'm kira, don't they?" "How do you know that?" L asked. "Well, you guys weren't exactly whispering." "Ohh.." "Ryuzaki, just lock me up. I know that you hate what am I." Light stated. "Even if that were true, I couldn't do that." "Why not?" "I don't have the evidence to prove that you are Kira."

"So? but you know the truth." L sat on the bed. "Light, I just can't. Look, tomorrow we'll think of a plan." Light sighed, "fine." He layed down, next to L's sitting form. "Please be up early." L said. "Whatever." He grumbled and fell asleep.

X~X~X~X

The next morning, Mello was up bright and early. He walked out of Near's room toward Matt's. He turned the knob and found Matt lying on the floor. Mello took the pillow from his bed and whacked Matt with it. Matt jumped, "ahh!" He saw it was Mello. "Dude, what the hell?" "You need to get your lazy self up." "Why? You know, i wake up until like three." "Well, tell that to L." "Ah, now i get it." Mello smirked and hit him again. "I will get you!" Matt yelled as he left the room.

He went into his room and took his shower, brushed his teeth, and spent another twenty minutes fixing his hair until it was just right. He left his room and munched on a chocolate bar, heading toward Near's room. He peeked inside and found him still asleep. Closing the door behind him, he walked toward Near's bed. "Hey, wake up." He said, caressing his cheek softly.

Near stirred and turned his face away. "five more minutes." He mumbled. Mello smiled. "No, you need to get up." Near blinked his eyes open, and stretched. "Get up." "Fine." Near stood and walked toward his bathroom. He turned the shower on and went back outside to get his clothes. "Does Mello mind waiting a couple of minutes?" "Nah, I'll just sit here and wait." "Ok, i won't take long." Near said, closing the bathroom door.

Mello gazed around Near's room, there were toys scattered about, an unfinished puzzle in the corner and other toys among them. He sat back on the bed, and remembered that he and Matt were supposed to take him to play outside. 'Maybe one of these days.' He thought. Five minutes later, Near walked out.

He towel dried his hair, and combed it. His short silver curls falling around his face. "Mello? why must we be awake so early?" Near asked, sitting on the bed. He grabbed his robot and played with it. "L said he was gonna explain the case or something." "I see." "I think we should head downstairs now." Near got up and rummaged around his toy box to find a toy that wold keep him entertained. "What are you doing?" Mello asked.

"Finding a toy or puzzle." "Take the robot." "I don't want the robot." "Then how about a puzzle?" "I have finished most of them." "Here, take this." Mello handed Near a stuffed rabbit that was laying on the floor. "But, I never had this?" "It's for you. I got it from a toy store, before we were coming here." "Why did Mello get a stuffed animal?" "I was gonna give you the bunny at wammy's but i never did." He said.

Near felt how soft the bunny was, it had a black ribbon tied around it's neck. "Thank you." He said, and smiled at him. "Your welcome." Near walked toward him and kissed his cheek. Mello smiled and grabbed his hand heading for the door. "Let's go." They walked out of his room and went downstairs.

X~X~X~X

"Good morning, everyone." Near said, greeting them. "hey." They said. "I don't know why we had to wake up early, couldn't he just tell us in the afternoon?" Matt whined. Near sat on the floor and played with his bunny. Mello sat next to his friend flicking him on the forehead. "Stop whining, I swear playing video games has made you lazy." "When did I ever say I wasn't lazy?" He retorted. Light smiled.

"Good morning, everyone." L said, exiting the kitchen and entering the kitchen. "Hi." The three of them said. "L, why did you have us wake up so early?" Matt told him. "It is only nine o'clock. That's not so early." L said, sitting next to Light on the couch.

"Well, still three o'clock would've been fine." L rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I called you here because I wanted to discuss the case with you." "What about the task force?" Near asked, from the floor. "I wanted to let you guys know before they arrive." Near nodded. "Now, as you are aware I am working on the Kira case. But, there are minor things that are left out in it." "Like what?" Matt asked, as he played his game.

"Like, Light. For one, he is the main suspect. And he is Kira." L stated. L paused for the information could sink in. But, Mello and Near already knew without L telling them, Matt was the only one that didn't. Matt looked up from his game and stared at L then at Light. Light felt bad, he never wanted them to know, especially since he asked them a favor.

Now, they will think that he was only doing it as part of his plan. Which was not true. "Is this true, Light?" Matt asked. Light sighed, "Yeah, I am so sorry. I never wanted this to happen, I would never put any of you in danger." Light said. "Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Matt said. "Matt, don't say that." Mello told him. "But, it's true."

He said, again. "No, Mello, he's right." L stared at him. "What do you mean?" Near asked. "I mean, I can easily hurt you guys without me wanting to. It's better if you all just stay away from me." Light left the room and headed upstairs. L stared after him, not knowing if he should follow or not. "Dude? What was that?" Mello told Matt, smacking his arm.

Matt didn't even hit him back. "See, what you did? Matt, you can't just say stuff like that to people." Matt sat there staring at the wall with a blank look. "But, he's a killer, Mello!" He yelled. "It doesn't matter, he's still a human being! Can't you see how hurt he was!" Mello yelled back at him. "Of course i did, but how do you know if he was lieing or not?" Near went over to Mello to try and calm him down before he did anything he would regret.

"Whatever." Mello said. L just sat there listening ti them argue. It was because of Kira they were fighting. L needed to solve this case fast. By that, he needs to find Misa. L bit his thumb, thinking. "Would you guys like to assist me on this case?" L asked. "I don't know." "You don't need to be with the task force at all." "Alright." Near said.

"Ok, well, there is another suspect Amane Misa." He layed the picture of her on the coffee table so the boys could look at it. "Is she the second Kira?" Mello asked. "Yes, we have not been able to locate her since her release." "Then, why did you let her go?" "We couldn't keep her here anymore since we had no proof she was the second Kira." "So, your saying you need our help finding her?" Mello asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." "Ohh, well ok."Mello replied. "What do we have to do?" Near asked. "I want you three to figure out where she might be, like hanging out or the last place she has been." "You make it sound easy." Matt said. "Well, you are all smart so i'm sure it won't be hard." The three of them nodded and agreed to the plan.

"L?" Matt asked. "Yes?" "Aren't you going to check on Light?" L blinked. "Of course." He said, and headed upstairs.

X~X~X~X

Matt sat on the couch still thinking. "Hey, Matt?" Mello said. "Yeah?" "Sorry, for yelling at you. I was just i don't know, i'm sorry." He said. Matt smiled, "Don't worry about it." Mello smiled back at him and lightly punched his arm. Near went to sit next to Mello on the couch, clutching his bunny.

"Hey Near?" Matt said. "Yes?" "Did Mello give you that?" Near blushed, "Yes, he did." Matt smirked. "Wow Mel, I never knew you were the type to give gifts to someone." "Ha Ha, very funny." Mello said, "I always give gifts." "Oh yeah, who have you ever given a gift to?" Mello thought. "I gave one to Linda." "It was her birthday and you had to give her something." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least i gave her something." Mello shot back. "Mels, you know you've never given someone something unless, they had to give you something in return. The only one is Near." Matt said, smirking. "Shut up, already." Mello told him. He got up and stormed to the kitchen. Matt only smirked and returned playing with his DS.

Near sat there, was he really the only one Mello would ever give a present too? No, Mello could easily give Matt something, but it didn't seem like the blond had ever mentioned anything about a gift to Matt. "You know Near," Matt started, "Mello is beginning to get all mushy about this love thing." He said. "What do you mean?" Near asked, curling a lock of hair.

"I mean, that he would never do this, unless he was forced too do it. But, with you I guess he's trying to make up for all those years that he hurt you." Matt told him. Near stared at Matt. "Does Matt mean that he feels guilty or upset about it?" He asked. Matt nodded. "But, I told Mello that it was fine." "Near, for you to just forgive him like that is, i don't know.." He stopped not knowing what to say.

"Thank you, Matt. For your concern." Near said, smiling at the red-head. Matt returned the smile.

X~X~X~X

Light sat on the bed of his and L's room, feeling overwhelmingly guilty that he had to put Mello, Near, Matt, and especially L in this situation. Couldn't he just stay locked in this room and be left alone, that way no one that he cares for ever get hurt. "Light?" L asked, coming inside the door.

Light sighed. "Yeah?" he said. L walked over to him slowly. "I am sorry for Matt's behavior, I'm sure he doesn't mean that." L said, and sat next to Light. Light gave a low chuckle,"Sure he didn't." "Light, Matt was the only one that didn't know. It was normal for him to react that way." "What about Mello and Near? Do they know?" "Yes, they figured it out on their own." "I bet they hate me now." Light said., angry with himself.

"They don't hate you it's just, they need to know that what you say is true." "What do you mean?" "Light, they want to make sure that you aren't playing with them." L said. Light looked away. "Ryuzaki, I would never do that. they mean alot to you and wouldn't want to jeopardize the only family you have left." L nodded.

"Light, you are my family too, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Light stared up at him, he inched closer to L until he was almost able to capture L's lips in a kiss when-

"L the task.." Matt stopped mid sentence as he saw the two of them almost kiss. "Sorry to interrupt." He said. L stood and headed for the door "It's fine, Matt." L walked downstairs leaving Light and Matt alone. "Light, I'm really sorry." Matt started. "No, Matt, you dont' have to say sorry." "But, i said mean things to you." "It doesn't matter, I deserved it."

"No, you don't, I was just surprised, i guess." Matt said, staring at the floor. Light walked over to him, "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Matt smiled up at him. "I'm sorry." He said, for the last time and gave him a hug. Light was surprised, but he hugged him back.

X~X~X~X

"Come on!" Matt said, his happy self again. They made it downstairs, and saw the task force already there. Light gulped, it was time to tell everyone the truth. Even though it pained him to know that they will hate him, he had to do this.

"Oh, hello son." Soichiro said. "Hey dad, everyone." he said, waving at everyone. They waved back. Matt went to sit on the couch next Mello and Near. "Hello everyone, I know you may all have met Matt." L said, motioning his hand toward the red-head. Matt gave a short wave to them.

"This is Mello and Near." He said, and also motioned to them. Near simply curled a lock of hair, avoiding their gaze. Mello sat there eating away at a chocolate bar. "Ryuzaki, if you don't mind me asking, but who are they? You've clarified that they aren't your kids.." Soiciro said.

"They are my successors." L said, simply accepting the cake and tea Watari brought him. Light went to sit next L. The task force were slightly surprised. "Successors? why do you need successors?" Matsuda asked. "Well, in case something horrible happens to me and i am not able to take on anymore cases, then they will. They will continue being the next L."

"But, nothing bad will happen to you." Matsuda said, quietly. "Thank you for your positiveness, but that's how things are." L said and continued, "At any rate, I have some news that will help us further move on into solving this case."

"What? Do you mean, there has been more deaths?" Aizawa asked. Mogi stayed there, silent and observing everything. "No, recently there have been no reports on sudden death, which is in fact quite odd. But, we may have information on who the second Kira may in fact be, and who the primary Kira is."

Everyone from the task force gasped. "Who is it? Who is Kira?" Soichiro said, in a rush. Light glanced at L, _'is he really just going to reveal it like nothing?' _Light thought. "First, before we get in to who is Kira, Has anyone found any information about where Amane is?" L said.

"Well, We've been asking several of the stations she has worked in, and none of them confirmed that she has been there since her release." Aizawa said, looking at his paper. "I see. What about her home?" L asked. "We went to where her apartment is located and we only have several people claim that she has been going in and out of her home." L placed his thumb to his lip, thinking of something.

"Where does she live?" Mello asked. Aizawa seemed skeptical in revealing information to him, but since he is one of L's successors he had no choice. "She lives not too far from here, on Blossom avenue(1)." "Well, can't you like follow her?" Mello said. "Mello, would you and Matt like to follow her and go into her home and find evidence?" Mello shurgged, "Okay." Matt nodded.

"Very well, I would also want you to place hidden cameras." "Why cameras?" Light's dad, said. "We need to make sure if she is the second Kira or not, and figure out how she kills people." Light felt a huge lump in his throat, he knew how they killed, but he couldn't say it in front of the task force.

"Ryuzaki, are you going to tell us who the real Kira is?" Matsuda asked. L thought for a moment, he gripped his knees tightly. Should he tell them the truth? or just let it go? L avoided there gaze. "I am sorry, but I wish to keep that to myself." Next to him he felt Light tense up but relax. "What?" They yelled.

"You can't! We have the right to know who he is!" Aizawa yelled. "I understand that, but what if you did find out? what would you have done? Even if it was someone, you didn't expect?" L said, releasing his grip from his knees. "L, we understand, if you don not wish to tell us, it's fine." "But-" "no, Matsuda, it's probably for the best."

_'For the best..'_ L repeated. "Anyway, please continue to work hard on this case, I know we will bring Kira to justice." L stated, and walked to the kitchen. Everyone stared after him. Light got up and followed him.

X~X~X~X

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?" Light asked, entering the kitchen. "yes, I'm fine." L said, getting a slice of chocolate cake. "Doesn't seem like it." L stared at him for a split second and moved his gaze toward the living room. "I can't tell your father." He said, whispering. "Why?"

L shrugged, "He's been through alot already." Light sighed. "But, he knew what he was getting into." "Well, Light, it's different now." He said, and walked back. Light followed him back. "Is everything alright?" His dad asked. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Now, everyone, we will have Mello and Matt go to Amane's home and figure out her method of killing. Once she has left her home, we will have them place cameras throughout her home." They nodded. "When should we do this?" "Aizawa, when exactly did the witnesses say that they see Amane in and out of her home?"

He glanced at his paper, "some people claim five in the evening until midnight." "What does she do all day?" Matt asked, to no one in particular. "Alright, well we will have them arrive at four, so they can examine the area and when it nears five and she is gone, you guys may enter." L said.

"What is she is still there?" Matt asked, closing his game. "Then we will need a distraction for her." L glanced over at Light. "Light, would you mind in helping Mello and Matt distracting Amane?" he asked. "No?" he said. "good. We have everything you will need in this operation. In the meanwhile, will the task force refrain from coming to headquarters, while Mello and Matt investigate, for your safety."

"I don't know how that will help?" Soichiro said. "Please, and once they are done you may come back to work." "Fine." he said. "Thank you."

X~X~X~X

Mello, Near, and Matt went upstairs to fine Watari. "Watari." Mello said, tapping the older man on his shoulder. Watari turned from his chair and gazed at the trio. "What is it?" He said. "Well, Light told us that he was gonna throw L a party and he asked if we can help you guys with it."

"Ah, I see. Very well, do you guys want to start now?" "Well, yeah I mean, tomorrow we'll only have a limited amount of time to work." Matt said. "Okay, well follow me."

The four of them exited the surveillance room and headed up stairs. they took the elevator and once they got there they were amazed at how big the room was. "Wow." Matt said, gazing at it. "this place is huge!" Mello said. Near simply stared at the room, amazed.

"Watari, what does Light have in mind on decorating this place?" Mello asked, walking further into the room. "All he wants is for it to be decorated, oh and it is a halloween party." "Ohmigosh! i Love halloween parties! Mello and I know exactly what to do!" Matt said, excited.

"And what is that?" Near asked, as he looked through a box of costumes. He took out a red devil's costume. Mello took it out. "Since when did he have all this stuff?" "We brought it from Wammy's, it didn't fit in the storage room so I brought it here." Watari said.

"Ohh.."He said, and kept glancing at the costumes. "Well, shall we get started?" Watari asked. They all nodded and started looking through the many boxes. Hoping, that L, would finally enjoy celebrating his birthday with the people that cared about him.

* * *

_(1). I made that street up cuz i don't know exactly where Misa lives and I needed a street for the story xD, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon, stay tuned! :D sorry for spelling mistakes!_


	14. The Plan and No longer a Villain

Chapter 14: The plan and No longer a Villain

The trio and Watari were upstairs decorating the room for L's big party. They all were excited to have a halloween party. "Where should we put this?" Matt asked, as he held up a large plastic mural covering. "Put it on that wall." Mello said, pointing to the wall that was blank.

Near was carefully placing spiders on clear string so they can hang it on the ceiling. He passed them to Watari as he tacked them there. Mello was assembling a clown that's eyes glowed red and laughed, it was creepy to say the least.

He fixed the clown's hair and clothes, and put fake blood on the mouth that he had found in a box. The batteries that were in it were dead, so he had to tell Watari to get some. Fortunately, he found some spare batteries in the box and placed them inside the clown. He jumped when he heard the eerie laughter.

"This thing is creepy." Mello said, turning it off. "It better not be haunted." Matt said, getting off the ladder. He admired the covering on the wall. Matt and Mello started putting spiderwebs all over the room, beginning with the wall, they taped it with clear tape, so it wouldn't be noticeable.

They worked there way around the room and floor, deciding that maybe they should place it on the ceiling as well. They passed it to Watari as he placed a tack on it, also working his way around the room.

They all stared at the room, "I think it's coming along" ,Watari said, putting away the tape and tacks. "We should probably buy more halloween things, seems like there isn't enough to fill this entire room." Matt said. "Alright, well, I will go to the store and find things that are required while, you three are investigating Amane."

"Sounds like a plan." Mello said. "Watari, when should we come back?" Near asked. "Whenever you have free time, just come look for me and we will continue." They nodded.

They made their way out of the room, toward the hallway. As they headed downstairs, everyone headed for the kitchen as, working alot can make you hungry.

"What would you like to eat?" Watari asked. "Oh, no it's okay, you don't have to make anything." Matt said. "Are you sure?" He said. "Yeah." "Very well." Watari served himself some tea and headed out the door. Mello reached into a cabinet and grabbed a chocolate bar.

"Eating just that won't satisfy your hunger." Near said, playing with the bunny's ear. "Yes, it will. I always eat this." He said, snapping a piece off to make his point. Near shrugged, "fine, but unlike you, I eat normal food." Near said, as he went to get a bowl.

"Mels, just eat something, your starving and chocolate won't help." Matt said, getting some bread. "Whatever." He set his chocolate down and also got bread. Near changed his mind and put the bowl back, as he had already ate too much cereal for his liking.

The three of them made themselves a sandwich and looked in the cabinets for any sign of chips, once they found some they made there way over to the room and sat on the couch. Light and L were still there, talking about the case.

The task force were already long gone. "What are you guys doing?" Matt asked, sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. "Looking over the case." Light replied. "Again?" "Yes, we need to solve this case at once." L said.

Mello opened the bag of chips and poured some on his plate passing it to Near, who simply passed it to Matt. "You don't want none?" Mello asked, eating one. "I don't like them." He said. "Isn't there anything that you _do _like?" Mello asked. "He likes you.." Matt said, laughing.

"Shut up, Matt. I know that already." Mello said, pink dusting his cheeks. "Well, you asked him what he liked." Matt said, grinning. Near twirled his hair, also blushing. "I don't think I have anything well, of food, that I particularly favor." Near said.

"At all?" Light asked. Near shook his head. "Well, it's not like i won't eat the food, i just don't think i need to favor just one." He said. "I see." "what about candy?" L asked. Obviously, he would ask this. "I don't like sweets, but I do like cookies, well, animal crackers." He said, shyly.

"Animal crackers?" Matt said, chuckling. "Yes." "Those are quite good." L said. Near sat his plate down on the table and laid back on the couch, lifting one of his legs. "Shouldn't we continue on looking over the case?" Light said.

"Yes, we should." L and Light started talking about the case while the other three listened. Mello sat his plate on top of Near's and draped his arm around Near.

Near scooted closer to him. "Will Mello and Matt be able to investigate Amane, tomorrow?" L asked. "Yeah." Matt said. "Good, if it appears that Misa is still in her home call Light, and tell him to distract her." Light cringed.

"Ryuzaki, how am I supposed to distract Misa?" "It's simple, just ask her on a date. She is your girlfriend afterall." L said. "No, she isn't. Don't you remember that I broke up with her?" Light said, crossing his arms.

"Well, it doesn't matter, simply tell her that you were wrong and that you would like to go out with her. If she mentions anything about Kira, you will tell me, Right?" L said, lifting an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Why doesn't Light just wear a wire?" Matt said. "A wire?" "Yeah, like we can strap it to your jacket on the inside and we can record the audio like that. So, that way if she does talk about Kira, we'll know."

"Matt is right." Near said and continued, "But, we won't be able to arrest her because we will not have any proof of her method of killing." He said. "Light? can you try to get whatever weapon she uses?" L asked.

"I'll try, who knows if she'll even accept my offer of a 'date'." Light said. "Don't worry, she will." L said, but continued, "Now, while Light is on the 'date', Mello and Matt will try to find anything suspicious. If you do find anything please take a picture using this camera. We can't take it in case Misa finds out."

"I doubt she'll even notice." Light commented. "Anyway, once you come back we will research the evidence and go on from there. Is that clear?" L asked.

"L? What am I supposed to do?" Near asked. "Well, you can go with Mello and Matt in helping them." "No way." Mello said. "Why not?" he asked. "`cause it's risky, and dangerous." "How is it risky and dangerous?" "Because, what if we get caught? What if there someone in the building with an armed knife or gun. What if she has a trap inside her house?" "Mello, your being overdramatic." Near said.

"No I'm not, those things can happen." he said. "Yeah, sure." Matt said. "Mello, I don't see how any of that can happen.'' "Well, it can!" He said, crossing his arms. "Well, what am I supposed to do to be productive in this case?" Near said.

Mello was silent. "Near, you may stay with me and we can listen on the conversation with Light." L said, eating his cake."Yeah, see. You can work with L." "Fine." Near said. "So, yeah when should we leave?" Matt asked. "Well, based on the information I should say you can leave at around six. It'll give you plenty of time to check the house and install the cameras." "Alright, what about anyone who sees us?" Matt asked, whipping out his psp. "Just tell them they didn't see anything or make something up."

"Don't you think they should wear a disguise?" Near asked. "A disguise?" L said, thinking it over. "Yes, a disguise would easily rid you of suspicion." "What? We can go without one." Mello said. "If Mello wants to be safe it's best he wears a disguise." Near said, smirking at him. "Fine." "I kinda like the idea." Matt commented. "Of course you do." Mello muttered.

X~X~X~X

Misa sat on her bed, with the death note next to her. "Stupid L, making Light fall in love with him." She whispered angrily. Rem was in the corner, watching as Misa sulked. "I will get him back." She muttered. She needed a way to get rid of Ryuzaki. But, how? Her other plan didn't work, only making Light hate her. But, what?

Killing him? She needed to see him again in order to kill him, but that's out of the question seeing as he never leaves that building. Tricking him? No, he was too smart for that. Kidnapping? Hmm, now there's an idea. But, how is she gonna make Ryuzaki come out of headquarters.

"It's no use. I can't think of anything." She said, slamming her fists into her bed. "Misa, would you like me to kill him for you?" Rem asked her. Misa looked up at the shinigami, "No, I want to kill him with my own hands."

X~X~X~X

L and Light stayed in the living room, seeing as how they weren't tired. The trio were also still there engrossed in their own little world.

"Light, may i ask you a question?" L said, placing his thumb on his lip. "Go ahead." "Why did you pick up the Death Note?" The question caught him off-guard. But, of course he should've expected this. Matt, Mello and Near looked over at his direction, curious on why too.

"Well, I-" he paused, "I wanted to people to live in a safer place. Without violence, or anything. But, all of that started getting to my head. I didn't know how to stop. I've tried, but i'll always have the urge to kill someone."

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Matt asked, forgetting about his game. "I think so, even if I can't remember." "What can you remember?" L asked. "For one, i've always had these dreams relating to the Death note." "What kind of dreams?" Near asked. "They were only centered around Ryuzaki." "Are you sure they weren't _those_ types of dreams?" Matt said, grinning.

Light blushed, "No No, it was nothing like that. It was bad." "How bad?" L asked. "Really bad, it was like I was trying to kill you.." L's gaze widened, "Kill me?" "Yeah, but overall, i was aware that i killed you, and then I would feel empty. I wouldn't feel like i've accomplished anything."

"So, you would feel guilty?" L asked. "I guess so, I mean I never wanted to kill you, well at first I did, but since i had lost my memories I completely forgot about everything concerning the 'Death Note'." "If you had the death note, would you try to kill L, and all of us?" Mello asked.

Light shook his head, "Of course not!, You're all too important to me for me to try and kill you guys." The trio looked surprised, Light cared for them? "Why?" L asked. Light stared at him. "What do you mean, 'Why'?" he said. "Why does Light care so much?" L asked again.

"Because Ryuzaki, I love you. And, They are important to you, I know you care about them more as kids than being successors." Light said. Mello, Matt, and Near stared at L, realizing that L looked out for them and cared for them. "And don't deny it." Light said, before L could say anything.

L stared at the three of them and looked away, it was true. Ever since they came and Light well, since he started to let himself fall in love, he started to care. He knew it wasn't right to let his guard down, but he did it anyway. He would protect them no matter what.

"Ryuzaki, all I want is for all of you to be safe." As he said this he looked at the three of them, "And to achieve that we need to solve this case once and for all." "But, your Kira. We can't just blame it on someone else." Mello said.

"I know that, But Misa is the Second Kira. I know she is, and there is a third Kira." "What?" L said, and continued, "And you mention it now?" "Look, it's not that I was keeping it a secret, it's just I don't remember who it is-Wait! his name is Mikami." Light replied. "Mikami?" L repeated. he nodded.

"would he bring it?" "I don't know, but if I tell Misa to bring him, i'm sure he'll bring his death note as well." "Wait, did you even tell us what the 'Death Note' is?" Matt asked, confused. "I don't think i have...Well, the 'death note' is a killer notebook, once you write someone's name in it they die."

"Okay, and that's all it does?" Matt asked again. "Yeah, you write someone's name and they die, but you have to know the person's face in order for them to die." "Interesting." Near said.

"Anyway, What if we try to get both notebooks?, Then everything will go back to the way it was." Mello said. "We can try to do that, but it's not that simple." "Why not?" "Because, either the person has to die or give up ownership." Light said.

"Don't you think Misa would give up ownership if you asked her too?" L asked. "I don't know." "Alright, well Mello, Matt, once you investigate Amane's house try to find any sort of form of notebook that might be the Death note." "Okay." They said.

"She won't leave it behind. Misa will take it with her." Light said. "I see, Mello and Matt will follow you two, and if The third Kira is there we will capture them there." "Ryuzaki, that's dangerous!" "It has to be done." "We can figure out another way to capture them but, not like this. They'll be exposed to her and who knows, maybe she'll kill them on the spot!" He said.

"Light, trust me on this. Nothing will happen." L said. Even though, Light wanted too, he wasn't so sure if it was safe. "Ryuzaki, it's more serious than that. She has a shinigami." "A shinigami?" Mello asked, as the other two looked at each other also confused.

"A death god. Her name is Rem." Light said. "Rem.." "Yeah, she protects Misa. She'll never let anything happen to her." "How do we get rid of her?" "That, I don't know." "Well, you can always tell Misa not to use the shinigami, you know like to try and kill us." Matt said.

"Yeah but she'll need convincing." "What about Mikami?" Near added. "We have to get him to go to the same place as well." L said. "Alright, here is what we will do, Mello and Matt will disguise themselves and not attract attention to themselves and they will enter Amane's house and start looking around her house for anything suspicious. Then, Light will call Misa and ask her out on a date.

Once Misa leaves, try to get your way into her home and start placing cameras. When that is done, you will call Light and tell him, and once he understands Light will question her about him being Kira again. You two will then follow them and follow her every move, even Mikami's. In fact, I don't think we need to put cameras in her home.

Just try to find anything suspicious and take a picture of it. Once you see that Light has the notebook, please restrain Amane, and also Mikami. I will Inform Watari to pick you up and bring them both to headquarters, understood?" L said, finished. "Yeah.." Mello and Matt mumbled.

"Isn't that a crime?"Light said. "We will do whatever it takes to have this case closed once and for all. Light was still feeling skeptical but he'll go along with it, seeing as how he didn't have another plan.

"Good, now that we've discussed everything I will go get some cake." L said, standing up and heading to the kitchen. Light stayed and once he made sure L was in the kitchen he asked, "Are sure you want to do this?" Mello and Matt nodded, knowing that the Kira case will come to an end soon.

"Fine, but please, just be careful." "Sure." Mello said. Matt nodded. Light sighed, "How's the decorating going?" Matt answered cheerily, "Oh my god!, you should see it, it looks great. But, were gonna need more things, `cuz we don't have enough to fill the room." "What did Watari say?"

"He said, he was gonna get it tomorrow when were at What's-her-face's house." Light chuckled, "I see. Well, I can't wait to see it. I'll try to help you guys when I can." "Nah, it's cool, we got it under control." Mello said. "Alright." Light got up and headed toward the kitchen.

X~X~X~X

"Guys, what should we get L for his birthday?" Mello whispered to them. "Yeah, I haven't thought of that." Matt said. "We can always give him candy, since he loves that." Near commented. Mello nodded, "That's true, but we need something else, besides candy."

"What do you have in mind?" Near asked. "I don't know yet." They sat around and thought about what they could give the detective as a gift. Candy was always an option but, L could get that any day. They wanted something special and meaningful to give to him.

"We can always take him to his favorite sweet shop or something?" Matt suggested. Mello blinked, "Actually, that's not a bad idea." He said, smiling. "We'll take him to the shop, and then we can all go trick-or-treating." "I doubt he'll like trick-or-treating."

"Your right, but they give out candy." "Yeah, well i guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Near said. "Yeah! Now all we need to do is tell Light." "Cool." Matt said, restarting his game.

X~X~X~X

"Ryuzaki, are you sure you should involve Mello and Matt?" Light said. L sat in the chair next to the table, eating a slice of cake. "Why do you ask?" "I mean, wouldn't it be dangerous?" "Mello and Matt are old enough to protect themselves." L said.

"I know that but, what if something happens? I don't know if it's such a good idea to let them go near Misa and Mikami." Light said, sitting on a chair next to the table as well. "They won't let themselves be exposed to either of them. They will be careful, I know it."

"Alright, fine. Just look out for them ,okay?" Light said. "I will." Light got up and hastily gave L a peck on his cheek and went out the door.

X~X~X~X  
_The next morning:_

L, Light and Matt went into the surveillance room to get the equipment they will need. "Alright, I'm going to strap this little microphone into the inside of your jacket." Matt said, as he showed Light and L the microphone. "Are you gonna do it now?" Light asked.

Matt shook his head, "When we leave I will. Right now, I'm just explaining what were gonna use and do." He nodded. "Matt, I also want you and Mello to place a hidden camera on yourself to be safe." "Got it. We got those right here. All I have to do is place them into the hat." Matt said, holding up a bag of small cameras.

"Good, and What about the audio and video feed?" L asked. "No problem, Light's mike would be on at all times, so you can hear the conversation. It will be on that monitor." He said, pointing to a small television. "And the video feed will be on these two monitors." This time he pointed toward two bigger versions.

"The camera, which we'll be using will transfer the pictures toward your computer and this computer." Matt got out a black laptop from one of the bags. He turned it on and entered the password. "All you need to do is click on this file and the photos will be transferred."

"Mello and I will use an ear piece, so we can follow your instructions. Light, I think you should wear one too." Matt said. "What, why?" "You know, so L can be able to contact you." "Alright." "Well, i think that's it." "Thank you, Matt." L said, impressed. "Just doin' my job." Matt said.

"Matt, what exactly are you and Mello going to wear?" L asked, curious. "We'll figure something out." Light chuckled. "Alright, well, I think we should prepare ourselves for today. It's going to be a long day." L mumbled.

"Right, I am gonna go check on Mello and see if he's come up with a disuise and i'll place these cameras into, whatever." Matt said, walking out of the surveillance room with said cameras.

L and Light nodded toward Matt's retreating form.

Matt walked over to Mello's room and knocked. He opened it as he heard a faint 'it's open'.

"What are you doing still in bed, get the hell up!" Matt told him, as he threw a dirty shirt toward Mello. Which Mello dodged and landed on Near. "Please, tell me this isn't what I think it is." Near said. "We won't." They both said. Near slowly peeled off the shirt. "God, why does it smell bad?" Near asked, holding it in front of Mello's face.

"Shut up!" He said, as he threw it back at Matt. "It just goes to show, that Mello doesn't do his own laundry." Matt said, as he laughed. "Quit it! Now, what do you want?" Mello said, getting out of bed and headed toward his restroom.

"Duh! We need a clever disguise." Matt said. He sat where Mello had gotten up from, and held out the camera, "We also need these." "Why? I thought L didn't want cameras." Mello said, as he got out. "He doesn't, it's for us. L wants us to be safe, you know." "Alright, and where are we gonna place them?"

"I don't know." "Why don't you place them on your shirt?" Near suggested. "Wouldn't that be noticeable?" Mello said. "No, The camera is small enough that you won't be able to see it." Near said, as he examined the bag. "Right, well, what do we use as a disguise?" Matt said.

"Just wear you normal clothes, she's never seen you before, so I doubt it'll matter." Near said, twirling his hair. "Well, we can always wear all black clothes. I doubt she'll even give us a second glance. That way, the camera is less noticeable." Mello sat back on the bed and rested his back against the wall.

"Aww, I wanted to wear a clever disguise. You know, Pretend we're undercover spies on a top secret mission." Matt said. "Your way into your video games, you need to cut back a little." Mello said, jokingly. "Says the person who constantly eats 20 bars of chocolate a day!" Matt told him. "point taken." He paused.

"And it's ten bars, not twenty. But who's counting?" Mello said. "Apparently you.." Matt whispered. Near gave a small laugh. "Whatever." he said.

"Anyway, we should probably get like hats to hide our face you know. We don't want any of the neighbors, knowing our faces." Matt said. "Yeah, your right. Can I borrow one of yours?" Mello asked him. "Sure."

Matt dumped out the contents of the bag onto Mello's bed. He separated which camera and ear piece went to who. "Do they work?" Mello asked, getting the small camera. "Yup, but you can only see it on the screen in the surveillance room." "What are we gonna use to take the photos?"

"Shoot! I left them over there, I'll be back." Matt went out the room and went to the surveillance room.

"They look difficult to use." Near commented, as he held up the ear piece and little walkie it came with. "Not really, you just put this in your ear, and talk through here." Mello explained, pointing to the designated areas.

"It's wireless?" Near asked. "Yeah, I guess so." Near gave a curt nod, and layed down on Mello's bed. "Are you tired?" Mello asked, as Near placed his feet on his lap. "No, i just want to lay down."

"I'm back." Matt said, coming into the room. "Here." He said, giving one to Mello. "Thanks." "Now, how will this work?" Mello asked. "Easy, just take the picture and it'll transfer it to the computer L has." "Ah, smart." He commented. "Yup."

Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon doing what they usually do. Matt, Mello and Near went to find Watari so they can at least tell him what kind of things they will need to finish the room.

"What about Orange and black streamers? We can hang it on the corners of the wall and like, make it go to the other corner." Matt said. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Oh, and balloons, we should put them in the each corner." Mello said.

Watari nodded as he wrote every thing down. "Is there anything else?" He asked, as he wrote the last of the things they needed. "What about the food? Who's gonna be in charge of that?" Matt asked. "Well, L doesn't eat 'normal' food, so we should get like some cupcakes, a big cake that is his favorite, and cookies, some chips, basically anything." Mello said.

"Mmm, that sounds yummy already." Matt said, grinning. Watari smiled. "Alright, I will order the cake and the other sweet treats from the bakery." "Okay." They said. "And what about music?" "Ooohh, I wanna be in charge of music!" Matt said, waving his hand in the air. "Alright, Mattie we get it." Mello said.

"And exactly, what kind of music do you have?" Near asked. "Everything, Techno, electronic, rap, you know the usual stuff. I got everything on my PSP." "But you don't have Halloween music, like 'The Monster Mash.'" Near commented. "Why? Do you like that song?" Matt said, as he smiled.

"Well..Yes, I do." Near said, as pink spread across his cheeks. Mello chuckled and hugged Near. "Wow, out of all the Halloween songs, you like that one?" Mello said, as he kissed Near's pink cheek. "What's wrong with liking that one?" Near said, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist.

Matt laughed, "Fine, i'll get that one, just for you." "Thank you." He said. "Get any other song like 'Thriller' or oh, I know 'Time warp'" Mello said. Matt snapped his fingers, "Right!" he said. "How are we going to be able to hear it?" Near asked.

"You may use the surround system that is in the living room." Watari said. "Okay, we'll just bring it up here, and I'll hook it up to my computer and bam! we got music." Matt said. "Good."

"Alright, and the table where the food is gonna be, we'll place it next to the window." Mello said, pointing to the wide window in the room looking out into the morning light. "Yeah, and instead of like having the light on, we can place candles everywhere."

"They have to be black candles, or orange..both." Mello said. Watari nodded as he wrote, candles, on the paper along with tables and chairs. He thought that he'd rent the tables and chairs from the party supply store down the block.

"Anything else?" He said. They looked around, "No, I think that's it." Mello said. "Yeah, if we need anymore we'll go and buy it ourselves." "It's fine."

"Hey guys-" Light said, coming into the room, but was cut off as he gazed at it. "Whoa, you guys did a pretty awesome job." Light said. "Yup, we told you we knew what to do." "Yeah, and I see that."

"What are you doing here? Isn't L going to wonder where you are?" Mello asked. "He's asleep, said he was feeling tired or something. But, he won't notice. Besides, it's almost time to leave." Light said.

"Already?" They both said. Light nodded. "Well, I think we should start heading down there in case L wakes up early or something." Mello said. "Yeah, alright. I just wanted to see how it was going." Light said, still admiring the room. "It's going well, Watari is on his way to buy more things."

"Ah, I see. I know it will turn out great." He said, nodding. "Well, shall we go?" They nodded and headed downstairs. Once they reached the living room, Watari went to his room got the car keys and headed out. They all said bye to him and sat there.

"Light, have you called Misa?" Matt asked, playing on his game that was left on the coffee table. "No, I kinda don't want to." he said. "Well, you gotta. Now, do it!" Matt said. "Alright, alright." Light got his phone out and dialed Misa's number. "What do i say?" he whispered over the tone.

"Whatever you would say to a girl to ask her out." Mello said, as placed his arm around Near. "I know that, but-Hey Misa!" He said, as he was cut off by the girl's excited and perky voice. "Why is Light calling me?" The trio over heard her say. They turned their ear toward Light to hear the conversation. "Misa, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was wrong to break up with you." He said, nicely.

"Why do you say that?" Misa said. Light paused, he needed to tell her something that was convincing. "Because I realized that I never..loved Ryuzaki, I was just using him to get closer into finding out L's true identity." Light said, despising every word, which he knew were complete lies. But, he needed to do this. "Really?" Misa said. Light knew she was probably gonna start acting..weird.

"Yes Misa, I want to be with you." He said, again. The three of them were surprised at how easily this girl believed Light's words. "She really is a gullible person." Matt whispered, as he heard the girl's squeal of excitement. They both nodded flinching at the tone. "Ohhh, Misa-Misa, is soo happy Light feels that way." She said. "Misa, do you want to go out with me...again?" Light said.

Misa once again screamed for joy. "Yesss! yes!, Misa would want too!" She yelled into the pone. "I'm glad to hear that, Together we will erase L from this world." Light said. "Of course!" "Misa, I need you to do something for me, if you do that, I will take you anywhere you want to go today. Do you agree?" Light asked. "Yes!, Misa would do anything for you!" Light rolled his eyes.

"I need you to tell Mikami to meet us at the cafe. Can you do that?" "Yeah, Misa can do that." "I also want you to tell him to bring the Notebook. I have something I need to tell you guys." "Got it. Should I bring mine too?" She asked. "Yes, that would be wonderful." He said. "Is Light going to take me anywhere I want?" She said. "That was the deal." "Great, i will get ready." "Ok, I'll go pick you up later." He said. "Bye Light, Misa loves you." She said. "Yeah..I love you too." he said, and closed his phone.

"Wow, that was easy." Mello said, "She just goes along with whatever you say." Light nodded, dreading about going to see the blonde. "Well, I see that Amane has agreed to your date." L said, coming downstairs. Light looked in his direction. "Yeah.." L walked over to the couch and sat down. "How much of that did you hear?" Light asked him. "I heard most of it, but it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Are you mad?" Light said, surprised. "No, i am not 'mad', simply curious on your choice of words, that you told Misa." He said. "Well, what else was I supposed to tell her, I needed to tell her something she'll believe." "And now you have, are you happy?" L said, as he stood and walked over to the kitchen. Everyone was quiet and stared at each other, confused at what happened.

"Awkward..." Matt said. Mello and Near stared at him. "What? Just trying to make everything less, tense." "Well, don't." Mello whispered, as Near flicked his forehead. "Ow." He said, rubbing the spot he was flicked. "You didn't have to flick me." Matt said. "Yes, yes I did."

Light ignored the others in the room. _'didn't he want me to do this?' _he thought_. 'why is he getting all upset about it?' _Sighing, Light went upstairs. "Well, that was a bit odd." Near said, after awhile. "yeah, it was." they said. "Don't you think we should talk to L?" Near said, twirling a lock of hair. "Why should we?" "Because, L is upset about something." Mello shrugged. "I'll go." Near said, getting up. Leaving Mello and Matt behind, he entered the kitchen.

"L?" Near said, as he saw the man sitting on the chair in front of an uneaten cake. L blinked and answered him, "Yes?" he said, turning his head in his direction. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine." Near went to sit in front of him. "Is something bothering you?" Near tried again. He stays silent. Near looks up at him, "You should go talk to Light." Near simply says and walks out.

L stared at his cake. '_Why am I upset?' he thought. 'i was the one that told him to call Amane.' _He sighs. _'I guess, I am worried something might happen.' _L ate a bite of his cake. He stood up and exited. "Mello, Matt are you ready to leave?" he asked them. "Yeah." They both said. L sat with them waiting until the clock struck five.

-  
_Evening: five o'clock _

Matt, Mello and Near went back to Mello's room to get the stuff. Matt strapped the camera onto his jacket making sure that they would be able to see. He placed the earpiece in his ear and the walkie in his pocket. Mello did the same. Mello placed the beanie Matt had let him wear on his head, fixing his hair. "Mello looks nice in a hat." Near commented. Mello smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"What about me?" Matt said feeling offended, waving his hand over himself. Near noticed he had placed his goggles over the hat. He smiled, "Matt does to." "Oh, thank you for noticing." He said. They walked over to the surveillance room, noticing L was already seated in front of the monitors. "Where's Light?" Matt asked. "I'm here." He said, coming into the room. "Oh." He said.

Matt took the mini microphone and attached it to the inside of Light's jacket, making sure it wouldn't fall nor be noticeable. "Are you ready?" Matt said. Light nodded. Everyone, except for Light, went downstairs and into the huge garage under the building. "I had Watari, buy you vehicles so you would be able to get to your destination." L said.

"Wow." Matt said, as he stared at the red Camaro. "This car is freakin' awesome!" Matt said, as he ran his fingers over the car, and saw the interior. Mello laughed. "No way! This is awesome!" he said, as he gazed at the black, sleek motorcycle. "L, you do realize we don't have driver's license?" Mello said, as he looked over at him. "I am aware of that, you won't get arrested if you don't go over the speed limit or run a red light." "But driving without a license is against the law."

"I understand that, but i can always reason with them." "Right." Mello said. "I will get your keys." L said, walking back inside and entering the living room. He found Light just standing there in the middle of the room. "Light?" He said. Light turned around and faced him. "They're getting ready to leave." He said. L walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ryuzaki." He said, and walked past him. L grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Wait.." he said. Light turned back. "What?" "Please, be careful." L said, as he wrapped his arms around his neck in an embrace. Light tightly hugged him back. L pulled back and kissed Light on his lips, softly. "Be careful." L mumbled again. Light nodded and pulled back. They went toward the garage to meet the others.

"What is this?" Light said, as he saw the three cars in the parking area. "I had Watari buy you cars." He said as he handed Light his designated key. Along, with Matt's and Mello's. "Isn't this a little overboard?" He said. "No it's not!" Matt said. Light shrugged his shoulders. "Alright well, I'll see you later. Hopefully, with Misa and Mikami _and_ the notebook." Light told him.

L nodded and kissed him hastily. Light got into the car and started it. Near stood there as he saw Mello get on the motorcycle. He walked over to him and hugged him, "Mello, don't do anything reckless." He said. Mello hugged him back and smirked. "I won't promise anything." Near sighed. "As expected." He said, as he pulled back. "Just be careful." "Of course." Mello said, as he gave Near a deep kiss. Near pulled back, blushing. "Get a room.." Matt yelled at them, as he laughed.

Near smiled and went over to Matt. "Please be careful, Matt. Take care of each other. I don't want anything happening to either of you." He said, as he gave Matt a small hug. "Yeah, fine." He said, hugging him back a pink hue forming on his cheeks. "Shall we go?" Light said, as he looked out the window. "Yeah.." They both said.

Near walked over to stand next to L. The three of them backed their car out and into the street. Both L and Near heard the faint rev of the cars as they entered the building.

_Location: Misa's house._

As Light drove up to Misa's apartment he called her, letting her know he was outside.

Matt and Mello stayed a few blocks from them, so they wouldn't get caught. As they saw them leave, they approached the building on foot. Once they entered, they made sure not to draw to much attention to themselves. The guy in the front desk paid no attention to to them as they entered the elevator. "Alright, were in the building. Which one is her room?" Mello whispered into the device.

L and Near were perched in front of the monitors, they could see everything that Mello and Matt were doing. "Keep walking straight and it'll be the last door on the left." He said. They kept walking until they reached the door. Matt turned the knob to see if it was open. Surprisingly to him, it was. "She doesn't even lock her door?" Matt whispered to Mello. Mello shrugged, "Who cares? get inside before someone sees us." He said, pushing Matt inside.

"Ok, we're in." Matt said to L. "Good. Now, look around to see anything out of the ordinary." "Seems, like everything is out of the ordinary." Near commented as he looked at Misa's room through Mello and Matt's camera. "Yes, it is." L agreed. Mello and Matt took out the camera they had brought and took pictures of anything they could find, "Whoa, check this out Mello."

Matt said, pointing to a corner in the room as what appeared to be a shrine for Light. Matt took a picture of it. "Look L." He said, as the picture went through his computer. Near looked over from his place and saw it. "She is obsessed with Light." he said. "Maybe a little too much." L said, clicking the picture away as another one went through.

_Location: The Coffee Shop._

After Light had taken Misa to about a hundred stores to buy clothes, making him to tell her she looked gorgeous in them and what not. They finally arrived to the coffee shop. They sat outdoors, under one of the big umbrellas. People were walking down streets and minding their own business. "Please, excuse me. I'll be back." Light told Misa. She nodded and sipped her mocha.

Light headed into the restroom in the back. Going into the stall he addressed L. "I can't do this anymore." He whispered. "Just hang in there, Light. Everything will all soon be over." he said. "No, I can't spend anymore time with her, she is slowly making brain dysfunctional." "I am sure your brain is functioning normally." L said, eating a strawberry he continued, "Now just, focus and it'll be over before you know it."

"Fine..." Light sighed, and walked out. Thankfully, no one was in there so he didn't have to pretend to flush the toilet or something. He walked back outside and noticed someone sitting with Misa. "He's here." Light whispered into the device. "What?" L said. "He's sitting with Misa." "Go over there." Light slowly made his way back to her. "Remember what I told you..." He heard Misa whisper to him.

"Oh, and what did you tell him?" Light asked, sitting down. "I told him not to call you, G-O-D." She said, spelling the word. "I see." Mikami stared at Light in awe. He couldn't believe that his god was here, next to him, drinking coffee. He felt like screaming. But, that would be for later. "Hello, I am so pleased to meet you." Mikami said. "Yeah.." Light mumbled.

"Anyway.. Did both of you bring the notebooks?" Light asked, as he looked at them. "Of course, Misa Misa wouldn't forget!" She said, placing her caramel colored suitcase on the table. Mikami followed suit. "No no, Not now." he said. "When it's the right time. I will tell you." he said, placing a fake smile on his face. "Very good, Light. Now, make conversation. While, I inform Mello and Matt to meet you at your location." L said, through the ear piece.

"Ok.."Light said, Misa and Mikami nodded, thinking he was talking to them. "Mello, Matt. It's time." L said. They nodded and made sure everything was how it was before. They left the room and building, unnoticed. "How are you going to capture them, L?" Near asked as he looked at the monitor, watching as Mello whizzed by the streets.

"I will have Light tell them that he has a 'surprise' for them. Then he can blindfold them, and Mello, Matt and Watari will be able to bring them here." "Isn't that a bit too much? Won't you think that the people will assume that they are kidnapping them?" "I see your point. Well, Light will just have to persuade them." Near nodded. "L, we arrived to Light's location." Matt said. "Good, now wait for my mark. Light question her about the notebook."

"Misa or Mikami, have you been doing what I asked?" he said. "Of course, but seeing as how you are restrained in that building, we didn't want to take any drastic measures." Misa said. "Well, that won't be a problem now, will it?" "No." They both said. "Good. Misa, hand me your briefcase." Misa handed it to him without hesitation. "Mikami." Light said. As he handed him his briefcase, Light transferred Misa's notebook to the black briefcase. He handed Misa her case.

"Light, now walk to a place where no one will see you." "Let's go." Light said, standing. Mikami let him hold his briefcase not caring. L had informed Watari to wait for his signal. Mello and Matt watched their every move. They followed until, Light had come into a dark alleyway. "What are we doing here?" Misa asked. "Waiting." "Mello. Matt. Now!" L said to them. Both of them emerged from the shadows, cuffed Misa and Mikami and placed a blindfold over their eyes. "What's going on?" "You lied to us!" They screamed.

Watari pulled up into the alley. Mello and Matt placed them in to the car. "Good job, guys." Light told them. He gave Watari the briefcase and headed to his car. He heard as Watari's tires crunched over the hopped onto his bike and followed Watari, soon followed by Matt. "Is it over?" Near asked. "I believe so." L muttered.

_Location: Headquarters; Time: 8:30 pm_

They all arrived back to headquarters, Mello and Matt took Misa and Mikami into their own confinement room. Light saw as Misa struggled in her restraints. _'just like last time..'_ he thought. "Light, do you want e to call your father?" "What for?" "To tell him the truth." "No, even though I wish to tell him the truth. I can't do it." Light said, sighing and sitting on the empty chair. "I understand." L said. "Near, Mello, Matt ,thank you in assisting me on this case." "No problem." "Sure." They said.

Watari placed the case on the table and opened it. Light warily, made his way over to the table, advising them not to touch it. "Ryuzaki, in order to solve this case. Are you going to arrest them?" Light asked, staring sraight at the notebook. "Yes, unless there is another way?" he said. "Wait, then how are people going to know that you captured Kiraand that they're safe again?" Mello asked. "No one has to know, they can find out for themselves." Near said.

Mello disagreed with that idea, but was there really another option? "We can always pretend none of this ever happened." Light said. "How?" "All three of us can lose our memories, we won't be able to remember anything concerning the notebook." "And how would you do that?" "Give up ownership." Light said, as he looked at all of them.

L thought for a moment. Can he really disregard the idea that Kira never happened? After all, the world will be safe again. "That's not a bad idea." Matt said. of course, he just blurted anything that came to his mind. "What if it doesn't work?" L asked. "It will." Light closed the case and went to the confinement room of Misa's. "What is he doing?" Near asked, twirling his hair. "Who knows?" Mello answered.

He went to Misa first, as opposed to Her Mikami would be easier to handle."Misa?" Light said. L turned the audio on, to better understand what Light was about to do. "How could you, Light?" she said. "I thought you really changed and wanted to rid this world of evil." "I didn't want this, not after..." "Not after _him, _right?" She said, balling her hands into fists.

"Look, I'm sorry that I ever hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to do, but you have to realize that I never loved you. You can't keep playing yourself. Stop telling yourself that I'm going to love you, when I can't. I love someone else and you have to deal with that. I know it hurts seeing someone you like with another person but, you will get over it and find someone else." she turned her head. "Misa, all I want is too be happy and that is with Ryuzaki."

"What makes you think your going to be happy? After all you have done, you think your going to be happy?" She asked. "Because, I know that we both care for each other and Leave everything in the past where it belongs." he said. "But, eventually the truth will resurface." Misa said, turning her head toward Light's voice. "If that were to happen then, I will be able to handle it." "Right..." She mumbled.

"Misa, I want you to be happy. I am sorry I can't love you, but someone out there will know that they have someone special close to them and love you unconditionally." She raised her head. "Do you really think that?" "Of course." She sighed. "Is this really what you want?" She asked, seriously. "Yes." "Alright, do you have the briefcase?" "Yeah." "open it and leave it on the ground." Light did as he told her.

"Rem?" "Misa, Why are you doing this?" The shinigami asked. Nobody but her and Light can see the death god. "Why is she talking to herself?" Matt asked. "Quiet." they all said, watching the scene unfold. Matt raised his arms in defense. "Because, I can't live with this, anymore." Rem sighed. "Okay, whatever you wish." She touched Misa lightly and she slumped her head. Rem took the notebook back and left.

Light sighed. '_thank you, Misa.' _he thought. Light walked out and into the room, where the others were. "Very good, Light." L said. "Just doing what I have to do." he said. "Now, what are you going to tell Mikami?" They asked. "I don't know." "You'll think of something." L said. Light walked into Mikami's room and placed the case on the floor. "Mikami, I need you to give up ownership." he said, sternly. "Why is that?"

"Do you really want to end up in some jail, living the rest of your days there?" "No.." Mikami mumbled, shivering just at the thought of being in jail cell, surrounded by criminals."Then, it would be best to give it up." "Ryuk..I give up ownership." he said. Ryuk cackled and touched his forehead. Mikami slumped his head too.

Light bent down and picked up the death note. He heard Ryuk's cackling. "Hello, Ryuk." he said, addressing the shinigami. "Hey, Light-o.""I see your laugh is annoying as ever." Light told him, jokingly. "Is not!" Light laughed. "Well, I guess you know what i'm about to do.." Light told him.

"Before you do it, can I have an apple?" Ryuk said. Light rolled his eyes. "Sure." Light entered the room and retrieved the apple that was on the table, knowing that Ryuk would eventually ask for it.

Light tossed it in the air and he caught it. Biting into the delicious fruit. Everyone stared at the floating apple. "Now Ryuk, I give up ownership of this death note."

"Alright, it's been fun hanging with you." "I don't want you dropping it anywhere." Light told him. Ryuk waved him off, and lifted his finger, taking the notebook back and leaving. Never to be seen or heard of again.

X~X~X~X

L placed Light on the couch in the living room. He stared at his face, seeing at how it changed.

"Watari, please inform, and the others that this case is now closed." L said, walking over to him. "And reward them for their hard work, with whatever you see fit." Watari nodded and went to inform them. Matt, Mello and Near stood next to L. "So, now that this case is over...We're gonna have to leave, aren't we?" Matt asked, looking sad. L turned his gaze to him.

"Why do you say that?" "I mean, we did come here for the case didn't we?" Mello said. "Yes, for that reason." "So we have to go back to the orphanage?" Near asked. "Do you want to go back?" L questioned. The three of them looked at each other. "Well, no. We have grown used to being around you and Light." Near said, with the other's nodding. "I see." L said. "Then, I see no reason why you should leave." L finally said.

The three of them beamed and hugged L, tightly. "Thank you!" They said. "No need to thank me." L said. "What's going on?" Light said groggily, as he rubbed his eyes. "Were going to stay here!" They said as all three of them jumped on Light. "Whoa!" He said, as he was forced back down onto the couch. "I can't breathe." Light said, panting as they got off of him. "Your staying.." he repeated. They nodded.

"Well, can't say i'm not happy with that." Light said, ruffling their hair. They laughed. "Would Mello and Matt be kind and untie Amane and Mikami.?" L said. "Alright." Near stayed with Light and L.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Near asked. "Now, we get to do our own thing." Light said. "I see." he said. L went to sit next to Light. Happy, that this case was finally over with. Matt and Mello placed Mikami and Misa on the couch. "Should we wake them?" Mello asked, going to sit next to Near. "No, leave them." L said.

Matt sat on the floor and played his game. Mello and Near in their own little world, that only they understood. Which left Light and L. L was glad Light wasn't Kira anymore. And Light, well, he was glad that he now had time to plan L's party.

* * *

_Hi :D, here it is! Light is no longer Kira! YAY! xD..Now, he can go and plan L's party and what not. I think this story should be finished in about three or four more chapters, depending. __Yeah anyway, sorry for spelling mistakes. ;D. Enjoy!_


	15. Finishing Touches and Costume Shopping!

**Chapter 15: Finishing touches and Costume shopping!**

After Watari had taken Mikami and Misa back home, he retrieved the bags of halloween supplies from the trunk and headed straight upstairs. Grateful, that L was nowhere in sight. He made his way to the room and set the things down, in order for them to finish decorating the place.

"Watari?" Light said, entering the room. "Light, is everything okay?" Watari asked, walking over to him. "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just-" He sighed, "I know this whole case has been hard on Ryuzaki and I just want to make sure that this whole party thing can cheer him up."

Watari smiled, "I think it will, since you and the others' are doing it." "And you too.." Light added. "Yes, and me. But, L will like it no matter what." Light smiled. "Thank you, Watari. For everything." He said, and hugged the older man. "Anytime." he said.

X~X~X~X

Light exited the room and went to the living room seeing as how everyone was there. He walked over and sat next to L. "Hey." He said. "Is everything alright?" L asked him. "Yeah, everything's fine." He reached over and held L's hand. L looked at their conjoined hands and smiled.

L was happy that the case was finally over, but he hadn't revealed to the task force that Light was the one doing the killings. He knew that Light wouldn't remember he was Kira since he lost his memories, and for that he was thankful. Now, They can all live out their lives normally, or as normal as it can get.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Matt, laying on the floor, with his arms above him playing his game. "I don't know, we should go out and celebrate." Light suggested. "Where at? it's probably like ten or even eleven o'clock right now."

"They're has to be some place that's open." "The bakery shop is probably open, they get a lot of late calls around this time for parties and whatnot." L said. "You would know." Mello said, smirking. "Yes, I would." "Alright, well shall we go?" "I'm up for it!" Matt said, getting up. "Yeah, me too." "Yes." They all responded.

"Good, now let's go before it gets even later." "Watari, do you want to come with us?" L asked. "You go ahead, I think I am going to retire for the night." "I will bring Watari an Apple pie." Watari smiled and thanked him, going upstairs. Mello, Near, and Matt said bye to him as they descended.

"Ready?" They nodded. They all made their way to the front of the building and exited. "We're walking?" Matt asked. "Yes, it's only a few shops down." L said. "Fine.." He mumbled.

All of them walked down the street toward the bakery shop. Feeling the cold air around them. Near shivered, seeing as how he didn't bring a jacket. Mello was about to shrug off his jacket and place it around Near's shoulders, but he stopped him.

"I'm fine. It will be warm once we enter the shop." He said. "Take it." Mello took it off and draped it around him. "Thank you." He mumbled as he pushed his arms through. L and Light were in front of them, chatting away. Matt was trailing behind, busy playing his game trying to pass his latest level.

"Matt, hurry up. Stop playing games, you're gonna end up-"Before he could continue Matt had, carelessly, bumped into a trash bin in front of the store. "Bumping into something." Mello finished. Everyone looked back to see Matt shoved into the bin. Luckily, it was empty.

"Ow. Stupid trash." He muttered, glaring at it, picking up his device. "Are you okay?" Mello asked, laughing. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh your heart out." He said, rubbing his head. Mello continued laughing with the others as they walked in.

"Good evening. What can I get you guys?" The girl behind the counter said. "Yes, Hello. Um, I would like a dozen chocolate chip cookies, a small apple pie, a small strawberry cheesecake, make that two cheesecakes. Some, vanilla cupcakes. A Chocolate, Vanilla, and Pistachio ice cream with lots of chocolate syrup on top and whip cream, lots of that too. Oh, and topped with a cherry. That is all." L said, as the girl hurriedly wrote everything down.

"Okay, anything else?" She said. "I'll just have a vanilla sundae with chocolate syrup." Light said, smiling. "Guys.." he said, looking over at the other three. "I'll get a strawberry smoothie." Matt said. "I'll get a chocolate smoothie with whipped cream." Mello said. Near twirled his hair, thinking. "Um, I'll just get...That!" Near said, as he pointed toward a Tin toy robot package.

"Really, a toy?" Mello said. Near nodded happily. "Yeah, that." Mello said referring to the toy. The girl smiled. "Is that all?" "Yeah." Light said, getting his wallet out. She calculated the amount on the cash register. "That'll be a total of forty." Light handed her the money and got his receipt.

"I'll be one moment." She said, walking to the back. Not before grabbing the toy and handing it to Light. "Thank you." Near said. Near went to sit down along with Matt and Mello. He opened the package and took out the robot, happily playing with it.

"Happy now?" Mello asked, smiling at him. "Very." Near said, returning the smile. He made the robot march around the table and shoot the invisible bad guys. "Here you are. Two smoothies." She placed them on the counter, Matt and Mello took them, getting straws. "Two ice creams." She also placed them on the counter being careful, L's didn't topple over.

L took his happily, as he saw the ice cream smothered with whip cream and syrup. "And, your cookies, cupcakes, pie and cakes." She had tied the boxes with purple ribbon and placed them inside a large bag. "Here you go, enjoy the rest of your night." She said, smiling. "Thank you. You too." Light said, taking the bag.

They exited the shop and walked back down the street. They stopped at a nearby park and sat. L began devouring his ice cream. Light carefully placed the bag beside him and also ate his sundae. The other three went to the swings and slides that were close. "Be careful and stay close!" Light yelled after them.

Near sat on the swing, clutching his robot with one hand while the other held onto the chain. Mello sat on the other swing. Matt sat at the end of the slide drinking his smoothie and again, playing his game.

Mello offered the drink to Near. "No, thank you." he said. Mello shrugged. Near started swinging his feet back and forth. Slowly, so he wouldn't fall.

Light threw away the cup and wiped his hand with a napkin. "Shall we go now?" He asked. "Not yet." L said, already finished with his ice cream. He sat with is knees up, he crossed his arms over them and rested his head on top. He stared at the three kids.

Light followed his gaze. "You okay?" he asked, getting closer. "I'm fine. It's just, i wonder if they're happy." Light smiled. "Of course they are. They have you who looks out for them. And me, which they're slowly but surely, getting used to." L nodded.

"We should start heading back, it's getting late and Watari will surely be worried if we came home late." L said. "Alright." They stood up. "Hey!" Light yelled. He waved his arm signaling that they were leaving. The three of them walked toward them.

They started walking toward the building. Once inside they shrugged of their jackets and layed them on the couch. "I'm tired." Matt said, yawning. "Goodnight." He said, walking upstairs, waving behind him as he heard them say goodnight.

L came out of the kitchen after putting away the pastries in the fridge. Mello and Near were seated in front of the television watching a movie. Light sat beside them, with L joining them.

"What are we watching?" L asked, as he leaned in closer to Light's side, while Light put his arm around him. "I don't know. I think it's a movie, but all it says is 'to be announced'." Mello said. "Well, it is late and usually it has that." L said.

"Speaking of late, I think I'm gonna go to bed too." Mello said, yawning. "Alright." Light said. "Near, are you-" He looked over and found the boy asleep. "Of course..." He muttered. Mello stood and carried him. "Good night, guys. See you in the morning." Mello said, walking toward the stairs.

The two of them continued watching the movie. Watari appeared downstairs. "I see, both of you are still up." He said. "What are you doing up?" Light asked. "Well, I came to get a glass of water. And make sure you all made it here safely." He said.

L smiled and said, "We did." "Good. Now, you should go to bed." "Why?" L asked. "It is late." "I always stay up late." L muttered. "Come on, Ryuzaki." Light said, pulling L to his feet. "Alright. Goodnight, Watari." he said. "Goodnight, both of you."

Light waved and headed upstairs with L. They entered they're room, feeling like it's been a long time since they've been in there. Light walked over to the closet and got his pj's as L sat on the armchair, with his laptop. He dressed and slipped under the covers. He let out a soft sigh as his head hit the pillow.

"L, go to sleep." Light said. L just sat there. "I am not tired." "You are. Now, come on. At least lay down with me, please?" Light said, looking over at the detective. L sighed and closed the laptop. He got under the covers and laid down.

"Is Light happy, now?" L said. Light smiled and pulled him closer. "Very much." He said, planting a kiss on the detective's lips. L smiled, reluctantly. They fell asleep with their arms around each other.

X~X~X~X

The next morning was a blur to Light. It was the day before L's big party and he still hadn't finished the decorations. But, more importantly, he hadn't bought L a gift yet.

Sure, Light could give the detective the party as a gift but, he wanted something more meaningful that would make L happy. He sighed, checking the clock on the nightstand. _8:45 a.m., _It read.

He got up, trying not to wake a sleeping L next to him. He smiled down at him. Light stood and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later, after he had took a shower. He went to check in the room to see what needed to be done.

He was surprised to find Watari and Near there. "Good Morning." Light said, as the two looked over. "Hello." Near said, as he picked up streamers. "Good Morning, Light." Watari said. "What are you two doing up so early?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I woke up and went to the living room to watch some t.v. But, i had fallen asleep there and Watari found me there this morning." Near explained. "Yes, I told him he should go to bed, but he refused so, he decided to help me." He said.

"I see." Light said, walking over to them. "Why are you here?" Near asked, taping the paper and handing it to Watari. "I just woke up early." "Are you nervous?" Near asked. "Sort of." Light said, picking up an orange balloon. "How are we gonna put air in these?" he asked.

"I brought a tank that will be able to do that." Light looked over and saw a long old-looking tank. "Where'd you get it?" "The Party store, where I bought all of the other things." Watari said, placing the last of the streamers around the room.

He got off the ladder and inspected it. "It looks good." Near commented. Light nodded in agreement. He set the balloon down and went to the window to set out the tables. He opened the pack of black and orange tablecloth. He set the orange on the first table and the black on the other.

He placed a spiderweb type cloth over both tables. He took the black candelabra that was in the box next to him and placed it in the middle of the table. Doing the same with the other. He set five white candles in them.

"Hey guys.." Mello mumbled entering the room. He walked over to Near and kissed his cheek. "What are you doing?" He asked, walking over to Light. "Just helping." "What about L? Won't he wonder where your at?" "He's asleep and if he does wake up he'll go get some cake and then try to find me." Light said, smiling.

"I see. Anyway, well we're almost done as you can see, all we need is balloons, food and music." "Watari is going to place air in them in awhile, so maybe you guys can get started on that while, Matt wakes up and gets the surround system." Near said.

"Matt's already up, kinda surprising, actually. I think he's getting it now, I'll go help him." Mello said, and dashed out of the room. Light opened the bag of balloons and took one out, he held out the tube and placed it in the balloon and put air in it.

The tank made little noise, but they were on higher level of floors, so it wouldn't matter. As he tied balloon string on the many balloons he made, he tied five of them together and placed something heavy on the bottom of the strings and placed them aside.

"A little help, please?" Matt asked. As, he and Mello carried in the large stereo and speakers. Near walked over and took the speakers. "Thanks." Near nodded. Matt set the stereo on the wall nearest to the door, seeing as there was an outlet there.

He plugged it in, and set the volume on low, just in case. Mello connected the speakers and set them on the corners. Along, with the small box-sized wireless ones. "Do you need help?" Near asked Light. "Sure." Light handed him a balloon. "You tie it, I dislike the screeching sound it makes." Near said.

"Alright." Light tied it and handed it to Near. He tied string to it, cautiously avoiding to touch it. "Can I let it go?" He asked. "Who's gonna get them?" "The ladder." Light nodded. The two worked on balloons and soon they had four sets around the room, and alot looming on the ceiling.

"Well, my fingers hurt from too much tying." Light said, chuckling. "At least, we made progress." Near stated. "Yeah.." He paused, "We should go get something to eat." He said. "Yes, we should!" Matt said. "Watari? are you coming?" Light asked.

"Yes, in a bit." He said. He nodded and walked with the rest of them downstairs. They headed for the kitchen and found L at the table eating cake. "Hi, L." Matt said. "Hello." L said. "Where have all of you been?" He asked. "No where, we were in our rooms." Mello said, walking over to the cabinet and getting a chocolate bar.

"And you all just, walked out simultaneously?" "Yeah.." L eyed them, curiously. But, he let it go. "Fine." he said. Light walked over to him and sat down. The trio left the room and went to the living room.

X~X~X~X

"What's going on?" L asked, as the others left. Light smiled innocently and said, "Nothing." L was still curious despite what the others said. "I will find out." L muttered. "I'm sure you will, L." Light said, jokingly.

Watari came down the stairs and asked everyone what they wanted for breakfast. "Pancakes!" Matt and Mello yelled. "Alright." He said. "Make mine chocolate chip, please." Mello said, poking his head through the door. "Of course." As he got started on that, everyone else sat around and talked.

L and Light talked with Watari in the kitchen as the other three talked in the living room. Near yawned and rested his head on Mello's shoulder. "I'm sleepy.." He murmured. "What time did you wake up?" He asked, as he moved Near closer to him, so that he was on his lap.

"I don't know, I woke up early today. But, last night i couldn't sleep." Near said, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. "Why not?" Near shrugged. "Well, you should sleep then." "I don't want to." He said. Mello smiled and kissed his forehead, while he wrapped his arms around him.

"Mello? Have you decided what your costume is going to be?" Near asked. "No, I haven't. What about you?" Near shook his head. "Matt? What are you gonna be?" Mello asked him. Matt looked up from his game and put it away. He was getting frustrated. "What?" He said.

"I said, Do you know what you're gonna be?" "Oh, no." "Well, shouldn't we like think of something i mean, Halloween is like in a couple of days." "You mean tomorrow?" Near said. "Yes." Matt sat on the couch in front of his friends. "I don't know, what were you thinking about being?"

Mello shrugged. "All I know is, that it has to be something scary." Matt chuckled. "Of course." he muttered. "What about you Near?" Matt turned his eyes toward him. "I'm not sure. I want something simple." He said. "Simple? Near, It's Halloween, the day where you can be whatever you want." Mello said.

"I know that but, I don't want something over-the-top, like Mello." He said. "Oh! I know what Near can be!" Matt said, happily. "What?" Near and Mello said, together. "He can be-" "Don't say sheep." Mello cut off. "Aww, But Mels! He'll make a cute sheep, he's all white!" Matt said, unhappy.

"I don't care if 'he's all white', he is not being a sheep." "But, you admit! he will make a cute sheep!" Matt said, pointing a finger at him. "No, I don't." He said, blushing. "HA! your face says otherwise!" Matt said, laughing. Near laughed too. "Oh! shut up." Mello said.

"Alright, Alright. We need to focus on our costumes." Matt said, his laughter subsiding. "Any ideas?" Mello asked. "Aha! Near can be a robot!" "A robot?" Near said, twirling Mello's hair. "Yeah, no wait! A wolf!" "What kind of Wolf?" Mello asked.

"Does it matter? He can be a white wolf!" Matt said. "Alright, it's simple." Near said, shrugging. "YES! One down two to go!" "Where am I going to get white wolf ears?" "We'll ask Watari to take us to a store that sells costumes, I'm sure they'll have them there."

Near nodded. "Ok, now we need Mello's and my costume." "Why don't you just be one of your video game people or something like that." Mello said. "But, I was Mario Last year!" Matt said. "Fine, Be pikachu or something.." "I don't wanna be pikachu."

"Anyway, Mello, you should be Willy Wonka. You guys look so alike, and besides, he has a chocolate factory. Which means, you like chocolate. Which means, it's perfect." Matt said.

Mello chuckled. "Fine, whatever. Means, i get to eat chocolate anyway." They laughed. "What's so funny?" L asked, coming into the room. "Nothing.." They all said. L eyed them. "Okay.." Light appeared next to him. "Hey, L. Are you going to take us trick-or-treating when it's Halloween?" Mello asked.

"Would you three want to go trick-or-treating?" "Hell yeah! I need lots and lots of chocolate." Mello said. "Alright then." "But, you have to wear a costume!" Matt added. "A costume? I do not wear costumes." "You did when you came to Wammy's once." Near said.

"That was long ago." "Aw! come on, Light's gonna wear one too!" "I'm gonna what?" He said. "Both of you have to wear costumes..outside!" "Why?" "Because it's Halloween, Genius!" Mello said. Light rolled his eyes. "Whatever, i'll wear one." "Score!"

"What are you gonna be?" Near asked. "I don't know." "What about a zombie?" "I hate zombies." "WHAT?" Matt screeched. "What's wrong with you? Zombie's are freakin' awesome!" Light chuckled and said, "How about a pirate?" "Yeah."

"L? What about you?" Light asked. "I'm not sure." "L should be a vampire. He's pale." "A victorian vampire. You know, the fancy ones." Matt said. "Actually, that's not bad." Light commented. L shrugged. "Alright! We have our costumes!" "Not you, Matt."

"Well, I'll be the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland." He said. "I like that movie." Near said. "I know right!" a grin on Matt's face. Near smiled. "Can we go costume shopping now?" Matt said, pleadingly. "Halloween isn't until-" "Tomorrow." They all said, cutting him off. L bit his thumb, "Is that so?"

"Yes, so can we?" "I don't see why not?" "Not before you eat breakfast." Watari said. They all turned toward the kitchen. "Right." "We will go after we have had some breakfast." "YAY!" Matt said.

-:D-xD-

They sat at the table and began to eat, talking to each other. L on the other hand, was distracted. _'Tomorrow is Halloween?'_ he thought._ 'Which means, my birthday.' _He rested his thumb on his lip._ 'Hm, it seems I have been very busy, I haven't even realized it.' _he dropped his hand that was on his lip and ate pancakes, which were smothered in syrup. He glanced at Light, who smiled back at him.

"Alright, if you want to go to the costume store or whatever it is called, please be ready after you are finished eating. Or else, you will get left behind." L said. "Ha Ha Matt! Seems like you're gonna be the one staying!" Mello said, jokingly at him. Matt frowned, "Why? I don't take THAT long, do I?" Near smiled. "Of course not, Matt." he said.

Matt smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna beat all of you upstairs, Last one there is a rotten egg!" Matt screamed, bolting for the door. Near and Mello followed after him, pushing and shoving each other. Light shook his head at their silliness.

"Light, may I speak with you for a moment?" Watari asked. "Sure." L raised an eyebrow at them. 'How strange.' He thought. "I believe that the room is nearly done, the only thing left is food. But, While you are all out I could make final touches to it." Watari whispered to him, when they exited the kitchen.

"Hm, that would be a good idea. But, I thought you were coming with us?" Light said. "Oh no, I am not one for dressing up on this occasion." Light chuckled, "Alright then, do as you please. And thanks again, for helping on this. If it weren't for all of you, I don't what I would've done."

Watari smiled. "Your welcome." They entered the kitchen once more. "What's going on?" L asked. "Nothing." Light said, sitting down. "We should go wait for them in the living room." Light suggested. "Very well." They stood and walked into the room.

Matt, Mello and Near came downstairs, after changing their clothes and freshening up. "Let's go!" Matt said, excited. "Who's car are we taking?" Mello asked. "Light's, obviously." L said. "Well, let's go, what are we standing here for?" Matt replied. He was very excited.

Mello rolled his eyes at him as they reached the garage. "Is Watari not coming with us?" L asked. "No, he didn't want to go." Light said, opening and unlocking all the doors. They all got inside, and put their seat belt on. Near sat in the middle of Mello and Matt in the back. He took out a few toys, he'd brought with him and began playing.

L put his feet up on the seat. "Ryuzaki, put your legs down." Light told him, starting the car and exiting the garage. "I don't want to." "Fine, do what you want." He pulled into the street and drove away.

"Do we even have any money?" Matt asked, after a couple of minutes of driving. "I suppose Light does?" Near said. "Well, yeah. But, I don't know if it's enough. Usually, costumes are way to pricey." "Have you forgotten I am here." L spoke up, and continued, "You all can get Whatever you like and I will pay for it."

"It doesn't seem like you carry a wallet." Mello said, munching on a chocolate bar. "I don't need a wallet. I have a credit card." L said, taking out a lollipop from the glove compartment. "Why is there candy in there?" Light said. "I placed them in there."

"Why?" "Does your question really need an answer?" L said, turning his head slightly at him. "I guess not." Light drove into a warehouse-type building and parked the car. They all saw many other cars and people walking into the building.

"What is this place?" Mello asked, looking around. The building sat in between a huge mall on the left and the other side was a different building. The street surrounding them was busy and on the other side of the train tracks were other businesses.

"This is where they sell costumes, my parents used to take me and my sister here when we were little." Light said. They followed him into the shop.

"This place is huge!" Matt said, putting his arms in the air. Earning strange looks from people. "Alright, once you've found what your looking for wait for us in the front or something." "Cool." They said. Light and L walked away and left the trio to do some costume shopping.

-:D-

Matt, Mello and Near walked into the mens' section. Since they weren't little anymore. They glanced at all of the costumes. Ranging from cartoon characters, to famous people.

"Look Matt, I found the alice in wonderland costumes." Mello said. Matt walked over to him. "Did you find the cat?" Mello looked through them. "It's right here." He said, producing a package from behind all of them. "You better make sure it has everything."

"It says that it has the ears, the costume pajama look-alike-thing and some gloves." "Alright, help me look for mine."

Near had wandered from the group and searched for anything that was white. Since, he was going to be a wolf he needed ears. He noticed that in the back of the shop, they sold a lot of different masks, hats, and any other accessories needed to complete ones' costume.

He walked to the salesperson and asked. "Excuse me? I was wondering if you had any white wolf ears?" The person blinked down at him. "Yeah, we do." He turned and showed two different ears. One was very white and furry and had medium ears. The second was grayish, except the ears drooped and were longer.

"I'll take the white one." He said. "This one comes with the tail. Is there anything else you need?" "How do you put these on?" Near asked, as he saw that the ears had a clasp to it. "Oh, well all you do is part your hair where you want the ears to go, tease it a little with a comb, hairspray it and clasp it on there."

"Tease it?" "When you comb your hair like this.." She demonstrated on her hair. "Oh, alright. How much are these?" "They're 24, together." Will L let him buy something this expensive? "I'll be right back. Can you hold these for me?" "Sure." She set the ears and tail aside for him.

Near walked around the store until he spotted L and Light looking at costumes. Light saw him walking over. "What's up Near?" "Um, I just want to know that if I can buy the ears and tail for my costume, but the price is twenty four." "Go ahead." L said. "Are you sure? I'm sure Matt and Mello are going to buy some thing more expensive than that."

Near smiled and walked away saying thanks. "I will take those." He said. "Okay, here you go. Let me know if you need anymore help." He nodded and went to find Matt and Mello.

Mello had already found his costume, all he needed was the stick and a top hat. But, once he Matt ventured into the accessory aisle they were goofing off. Matt was wearing big glasses, a hula skirt and was playing on a ukulele. Mello was wearing a purple boa and a hula skirt. Both were dancing around to Matt's 'playing' on the instrument.

"What are you guys' doing?" Near asked, as he gawked at them. They both stopped. "Nothing." Matt replied. Mello laughed. "What you got there?" He asked Near. Near held up one ear to his head. "My ear." He said. "Aw, it looks so cute on you Near." Matt said.

"Thank you. I suppose Matt and Mello look nice themselves." He said. They laughed. "Alright, alright. Let's look for the hat and whatever the stick is called." "Cane." Matt said. They took the stuff off and placed them back. They turned the aisle and found what they were looking for.

Mello took a sparkly top hat and modeled it in front of the mirror. "No Mels, No sparkles." Matt said. "I was just looking at it. I hate sparkles." He put it back and took a black top hat with a thick dark purple ribbon which had a pattern around it.

"I like that one." Near said. Mello smiled. "Yeah, looks good." "Conceited..." Matt sang. "Shut up!" Mello said, but was grinning. "Look, there's the cane right there. Ooh, goggles." Matt said, he picked up the goggles as Mello picked up the cane.

"I think we're all set." Matt placed the white Wonka goggles on. "How do I look?" "Like a bug." "What?" Mello snickered. "kidding." Matt rolled his eyes. They walked to the front and found L and Light. "Are you all done?" Light asked. "Yeah."

They made a line and waited for the others. As they reached the cashier, L pulled out a gold credit card. He swiped it and entered his number. The lady gave him his change and they left.

"What did you guys' get?" Matt asked. "Well, I got the pirate costume." "And him?" "The vampire one." Matt nodded. They got into the car and drove away. L opened the glove compartment and found some of his treats melted. "See! that's why you don't put that in the car!" Light said.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Light." L said, closing the compartment.

X~X~X~X

Watari had finished decorating the room. All he had left was the food. Which, he was going to get first thing in the morning.

He glanced around the room and approved, Knowing that L will like it. "Watari?" Light said. "Oh, Hello Light. Did you all find you were looking for?" He asked. "Yeah, we did. The place looks great!" Light said, grinning and looking around the room.

"I know, we all have been working very hard and now we are done!" Light laughed. "Now, tomorrow is going to be fun!" Watari smiled.

"We should head downstairs." "Alright." They walked downstairs and were greeted by a cheery red-head. "Watari! We got something for you!" He said, digging into his bag. "What is it?" Matt took it out and handed it to Watari.

"It's a mask, of course you need a costume too!" "Thank you." He said, noting that it was a phantom of the opera mask. "Your welcome!" He went back to talking with Mello and Near.

"Are you all going to go Trick-or-treating?" Watari asked. "Yeah! We're gonna get lots of candy and get super hyper!" Matt said. "More hyper than you already are?" Mello commented. "Hey! I'm just really excited!" Mello snorted.

"Anyway, i'm starving who wants pizza?" Light asked. "I do!" "Me." Were his replies. They all were having a great time. And, tomorrow was going to be even more fun.

* * *

_A/n: I didn't know where to end it so i ended it there :D, Alright, well I know halloween isn't until three more weeks. But, I don't think i'm gonna have time to upload it then because i might go somewhere [so excited xD] haha, just think of it as a early thing. ;D Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is the last and the big party! YAY! _


	16. Surprise!

**Chapter 16:** Surprise! 

Today was the big day! It was L's birthday/Big Party! Watari had woken up really early. He had called the bakery and told them to deliver various sweet treats, but only after seven, knowing that was the time the others' were going trick-or-treating.

He went up to the room and placed the candles in places that wouldn't be hazardous. He also had found a fog machine and a strobe lighting in one of the boxes they had brought in.

He placed the fog machine in the very back and plugged it in, making sure it worked. He placed the lighting where the stereo was.

He grabbed the bag with contents that he had purchased and took out bowls and candy. He set a black cauldron on the table and began pouring in the candy. Along, with the other ones. After setting them down he looked around and nodded. 'Yes, we are finally done.' He thought and smiled.

X~X~X~X

Everyone else had woken up really early as well, too excited for the party and going trick-or-treating with L and Light. It would be the first time since Wammy's that they get to spend Halloween with him. And now, it was going to be even more special because Light was here and they were doing something for L.

Light sat up and went to the kitchen making sure not to wake L. He headed downstairs and found Watari there. "Morning." He said. "Good Morning, I am sure you are very excited." "Very." Light poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. "Is it okay if I invite my parents?"

"Yes, it would be good to have familiar faces here." "Yeah, I think so too." Light had brought his phone with him and dialed his parents' house phone. "Dad?" he said, as his dad picked up the other line. "Light! How have you been son?" "I've been good." "Your mother has been very worried about you." Light smiled.

"Tell her i'm fine. Besides, you all should head down here." "Why is that?" "Well, today is Ryuzaki's birthday and We're kinda throwing him a surprise party." He whispered into the phone. "Oh, I see." "Yeah, well, will you come?" "Of course!" "Thanks dad! It's a costume party by the way." His dad laughed. "Alright." "Tell the other members too. It starts at eight." "Okay, We'll be there." "Alright, bye dad." "Bye, son."

They hung up and Light smiled. "Are they attending?" Watari asked. "Yeah, I told him to tell the other members too." "Okay, Are you inviting Ms. Amane?" "Well, I don't see why not?" He dialed Misa's number. "Light! How are you?" She answered.

"Fine and you?" Light asked her. "Good, Why are you calling?" "I wanted to invite you to a Halloween party." "Ooh, Is it a costume party?" "Yes." "Misa Misa is so in! What time does it start?" "Eight." "Oh my, Misa needs to find a costume. May I bring a friend?" Light thought. "Hold on." "`Kay!" Light covered his side of the phone.

"Watari, is it safe for her to bring someone?" "Well, I think it's safe to say. People will be wearing costumes." Light nodded. "Misa?" "Yeah?" "Sure, you can bring someone." "Okay, thanks Light. I'll be there!" "Alright then bye." "Bye-Bye!" Light closed his phone. Was there anyone else they should call?

No, that was it. "Well, I guess, now we wait." Light said. Watari nodded. "Watari, may I ask you something?" He said after awhile. "Of course." "What kind of gift will L like? I mean, i haven't been able to get him something yet."

"I'm not sure. The most anyone has ever given him was sweets." "That's all?" "It would seem so." Light sighed. He remembered Matt, Mello and Near mentioning something about a trip to the bakery. But, they already did that. "Well, I have 13 hours to figure something out."

"Whatever you decide, he'll surely love." Watari said, and left the kitchen. "Thanks." "Good morning!" Matt said, entering the kitchen. "Hello Matt. Seems like you had a good rest." "Yup!" He walked to the fridge and got some apple juice. "Hey..Morning or whatever." Mello said, entering the kitchen.

He got a chocolate bar and sat on top of the counter. "Well, what are we doing today?" Mello asked. "Don't know, we could watch movies?" Light said. "Ooh, Horror movie marathon!" Matt said. "Alright! Well, we need to rent some DVD's, I guess."

"Don't you guys' have movies here?" "Nope, the only movies we watch are on television." "Ah, well I'll go to the movie place and pick them out." Mello said, as he looked through the cupboards. "And, I'll go buy some popcorn." "You want money?" "Sure." Light took out his wallet and gave him some money.

"How many should I get?" "Enough to last until seven." "Got it. Matt, wanna go with me?" "Nah, I think I'll hang with Light." "suit yourself." He walked out and went to ask Near.

"Hey Light, can I ask you something?" "Go for it." He said, crossing his arms. "What did you get for L?" "Oh, well. Nothing yet. I can't seem to figure out what to get him." "I see, why not something simple?" "Like, what? Some cupcakes?" Matt laughed.

"Yeah, L would love those!" "Well, come to the bakery with me. You'll help me pick something out." "Yay!" They exited the kitchen and went to the parking garage.

Mello and Near were already leaving, they waved as they all left.

X~X~X~X

L had stayed in bed, just staring at the ceiling. Until, finally deciding he should get up. He noticed Light was gone. He left the room and noticed it was really quiet. Confused, he went downstairs.

"Hello?" He called out. No answer. "Where did they go?" He said, aloud. Shrugging, he went to get cake and sat in the living room. "It's too quiet." L mumbled, he was already used to having noise in the building.

"L, Why are you by yourself?" Watari asked, placing an empty coffee cup on the coffee table. "I don't know where the others' are." "They probably went out." "Yeah. Maybe." "Well, let me know if you need something." L nodded.

Watari stood and went to go wash his cup. L felt upset. For the first time in his life, Watari had forgot to tell him 'Happy Birthday'.

Sighing, he got up and went to his room to fall asleep.

X~X~X~X

Mello and Near arrived at the Movie Rentals. Near had got off the Motorcycle, with wobbly legs. Mello chuckled. "You'll get used to it." He said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Used to it? Does Mello think I will ride that again?" Near said, entering the store. "I know you will." He said, giving him a smile and holding his hand.

Near rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Alright, Let's see what they got." They looked around the store and found some movies that were exceptionally scary and maybe Gorey.

"How about this one?" Near asked holding up the movie _'One Missed Call'._ "That really isn't that scary. Knowing Matt, he'll probably whine about how lame it is." Mello said. Near nodded and put it back.

"Have you seen the _'Saw'_ movies?" Mello asked Near. "No, are they good movies?" "Yeah, we'll get those too. Just too see how much you can handle it." He teased him. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it." "I don't know, Near. You seem like the type to get scared at the first scene."

"Am not." "Yeah." "Mello, just get the damn movies." Near said, crossing his arms. Mello laughed and kissed his forehead. Seeing, as how 'damn' was the closest thing Near was going to get into cussing him out.

"Alright. We need to hurry up 'cuz we still need to get popcorn and all that other junk." Mello said, walking toward the counter.

"Hello, Good Morning to you both. Is this all your getting?" The person behind the counter said. "Yeah." He nodded and began to retrieve the movies.

Light and Matt had arrived at the bakery store. Not the one the was close to the building, they went to a shop where they handmade everything.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A teenage girl said. "Hi, I was looking to buy some cupcakes or strawberries as a gift." "I see, what kind do you want the cakes to be?" "Do you have vanilla?" "Yes." "alright, I want it vanilla, with orange and purple frosting. Can you make it to say 'happy birthday L'?"

"Of course, what color do you want the lettering to be?" "Black. Add whatever Halloween stuff you can find." She smiled and nodded, "And the strawberries you want to be dipped in chocolate?" "Yes." "Alright. He's your receipt. Come back in an hour to pick it up."

"Thank you." They left the shop. "Matt, let's just hope he doesn't think i'm cheap for not buying him anything." Matt smiled. "Of course he won't." They went into the car and drove around.

Mello and Near came back home after they had went to the store and got some popcorn, chips, soda, basically junk food for their horror movie marathon.

"Do you think L is still asleep?" Near asked. "Probably, he hasn't come down yet." He sat up on the counter and took out the many chocolate bars he bought. He unwrapped it and snapped a piece off. "Well, we should probably start making some popcorn."

"Mello, how many minutes does it have to be?" Near asked, opening the box and reading the instructions. "Like, three to four. Don't go above four or else they'll burn." He answered. Near nodded and opened one. Setting it in the microwave, he looked for various bowls.

The popping of the popcorn echoed around the kitchen. "Can you put the sodas in the fridge, please?" "Sure." Mello hopped off and took out the pack of sodas, Putting them into the refrigerator.

After that, he opened a bag of chips and began eating them. "Don't start eating them now." Near said. "Why not? Matt's taking forever and I'm hungry." "When are you not hungry?" He mumbled. "I heard that." "You were suppose too." Mello smiled, and placed Near on the counter.

"Mello, what are you doing?" He asked, as he settled himself. "Nothing, i just sat you down." "Why?" "`Cuz I wanted to." He took out the popcorn and placed it in the bowl. He opened another and set the time.

He walked over to Near and placed his hands on Near's waist. He stared at Near. "What?" Near said, shying away from his gaze. "Nothing.." "Stop staring at me." "Nope." "Mello!" The blonde leaned forward and kissed him. Near blinked but kissed him back.

Mello pulled him closer and felt Near's arms around him. Tender kisses turned into rough ones. Before they had anytime to go further they were interrupted by someone. "Whoa!" Matt said, averting his gaze. Mello's head whipped around.

"Don't you knock?" He yelled at the red-head, pulling Near's shirt back up. "Dude! This is the kitchen! You know, where we eat?" Matt said. "Are they done?" A voice said. "Yeah." Matt called out. Light came into the kitchen holding a box. Near blushed, embarrassed.

"Why the hell were you hiding?" Mello said. "Isn't it obvious?" Mello snorted. "You guys were practically eating each others' faces!" Matt yelled.

"Don't exaggerate." Mello said, holding onto Near's hands, intertwining their fingers. "I never!" He shouted. "Yeah!" Near gave a short laugh. "Anyway. Look, what I got." Light said. He placed the box next Mello and Near.

"What is it?" Near asked, peering through the plastic covering. "It's my gift to L. I couldn't think of what to get him so, I got him this." Near nodded and Glanced back down.

"Cupcakes and strawberries?" Mello said. "Yup." Light said, smiling. They looked through the box and saw that there were cupcakes in rows. The frosting was Purple and Orange on each cupcake, Spelling out _'Happy Birthday, L.'_

Wrapped around the corners were chocolate covered strawberries. Poking through some were little ghosts, black cats, bats and 'happy Halloween'. "It isn't much, but it's the thought that counts right?" Light said.

Near smiled. "Of course." Light took it back and placed it inside the fridge. "Won't he see it?" Matt said, sitting on a stool. "Well, where else do i put it?" "Hide it behind all the other stuff. Better yet, put it at the bottom. He never looks there." Matt said.

Light moved everything from the bottom and placed the box inside, making sure everything hid the box well. "Can you see it?" He asked. "Nope." Light nodded and closed it. "Light can you put another bag of popcorn, please?" Mello said.

"What?" "Were making popcorn, You guys were taking forever. So, Near started making them that way they'll be ready." "What movie did you guys' get?" Matt asked. "Oh you know, Monsters Inc., Casper, Hocus Pocus. The really really scary movies."

"What? Those are little kid movies!" Matt whined. Mello laughed. "I'm kidding, dork!" Matt pretended to wipe sweat off his face "Phew! Okay, so what'd you get?" "Anything I could find." Matt scrunched his face. "Is that a movie?" Mello laughed. "No!"

"Oh, well?" "They're right there in that bag." Near said, pointing to a small bag, while Mello laughed his head off. Matt looked through them and saw his favorite movie. "Yes! Texas chainsaw Massacre!" He said, holding it in front of himself.

He looked through the rest. "What is this?" He asked. "What?" Mello said, back against Near, with the boy's arms around him. Mello, held his hands, softly. "Why are the 'toy story' movies here?" He said, holding them up. "Those are mine." Near said, blushing.

"Seriously?" Near nodded. Matt started laughing. "Why is it funny?" Near said. "These are little kid movies." Matt responded, stifling his giggles. "Dude!"Mello said. "Right, sorry." "It's fine." Mello turned his head slightly and smiled at Near, kissing his lips hastily.

"Alright! Shouldn't we get started? Or else we won't have time." Matt said. "Let's go, then." Matt emptied the last bag of popcorn into a bowl. He grabbed the chips and dip and headed toward the living room. Mello and Near following behind, with the popcorn.

"Someone go tell Light and L." Matt said. "I'll go!" Mello said, after putting the popcorn down. He went upstairs and looked for them.

He knocked on their door. "What's up?" Light said, opening it. "Were gonna start. So, you guys' better hurry up before we hog all the food." Light smiled and nodded. "We'll go right now." "Hurry!" He said, going back down stairs.

The other two were already seated on the couch. "Matt, help me move the couch." "Why?" "That way, we all could see." "Okay." Matt and Mello moved the couch that was on the side and placed it in a straight line next to the other.

They put them closer to the television but, not too close. "Can you see from there, Near?" Mello asked. Near sat at the end of the couch. "Yeah, but I'm not sitting here. I don't want anything grabbing me." Near said, getting up and sitting in the middle.

"I told you, you were gonna get scared." "Am not." "Yeah, you are." "No." "My little Near is afraid!" Mello said, smirking. Near crossed his arms. "No." Matt was silently laughing.

"I'm just kidding. I'm gonna go get some pillows and blankets. Near, do you want me to bring your stuffed bunny?" He teased. Near blushed. "Shut up!" Mello grinned and turned not before hearing a small 'yes' from Near.

"Which should we watch first?" Matt asked. "I'm not sure, I never seen any of them." "Well, look through them and pick." Near glanced at them, he didn't like the one with the three people wearing the masks. "How about you pick." Near said.

"Alright, we'll watch all the 'Saw' movies first. Since, there's a lot, then chainsaw massacre, Halloween, and what ever movie else if we have time." Near nodded.

"I'm back, y'all." Mello said, carrying blankets and pillows. "We're not in the country." Matt pointed out. "Whatever." "Where's my bunny?" Near asked. "Oh.." He looked around, "It must've fallen." He turned back and found the poor bunny on the floor.

"Here you go, my love." Mello said, handing it to Near. "Thank you." Mello plopped down next Near, sitting on the end of the couch closest to the stairway.

"Okay! We're here!" Light said, coming down the stairs with L behind him. "Took you guys long enough." Matt muttered, from the other side of Near, DVD remote in hand. "I had to drag L, he didn't wanna watch movies with us." "Party pooper!" Matt yelled.

"I'm here now, let's just get this over with." L said, sitting next to Matt. Light placed the table with food closer to them and sat down next to L. Mello passed around pillows and blankets. "Someone turn off the lights!" Matt yelled. "Who made you boss?" Mello muttered.

"I'm always the boss." Matt said, grinning. He rolled his eyes and got up. "Hello." Watari said, startling Mello. "I didn't see you there." Watari chuckled. "You wanna join us?" "No thanks, I'm going to rest." "Alright then." With that he left.

Mello turned off the lights, engulfing the room in darkness, the only light coming from the television. He sat back down. "Ready?" Matt said, excited. "Just play the movie and quit trying to be dramatic." Mello said. Matt chuckled and played the movie.

Throughout the first three installments of 'Saw', Near shuddered. Seeing all those people having to do ghastly things. He hugged his bunny closer and wrapped the blanket around him more. Mello smirked and held Near closer.

L stared at the television screen, it didn't bother him. All he was thinking was how someone came make people do these kinds of things. He ate a piece of cake as he continued watching the movie.

Light was wrapped in a blanket, staring intently at the screen. He would cringe every time someone had to cut a limb or do something far worse than that. He ate popcorn and often missed his mouth causing them to fall.

Matt was also watching the screen intently. He munched on chips and drank some soda. Concentrating on the movie.

After it was over they stretched. "What should we watch next?" "No more saw." Near said. "I agree." Light said. "Alright, how about Chainsaw massacre?" Matt said. "It better not be like the movie we just finished." Near said, wrapping himself more into the blanket.

"It's not. He kills them and all but, eh, you'll see." Matt said, popping in the DVD. "can someone please, make more popcorn?" Mello said, holding up the empty bowl. "You go." Everyone said. Sighing he got up.

They all once again had their eyes glued to the screen. L rested against Light's side, his head on his shoulder. He noticed Light glance at his watch. "Guys? If you want to go trick-or-treating, I suggest we pause our marathon for now, if you don't want to be late in getting loads of candy." He said.

"What time is it?" Matt asked. "Like, six forty-ish." "Damn, time flew by." He muttered. "Well, go put your costumes on! Unless, you all want to stay and continue watching movies?"

"No! we want candy!" Matt said, fist in the air. "Let's go guys!" He yelled at Mello and Near as they followed.

"Well, let's go change." Light told L. L grunted but followed anyway.

X~X~X~X

"How does this even go?" L grumbled after fumbling with the shirt. "Here." Light said, grabbing the shirt. "Lift your arms." Light slid the shirt on him. "That wasn't so hard." Light said, smiling. "Ha ha, But apparently it was."

L finished putting on his costume. He put on some black dress shoes, borrowed from Light, feeling very uncomfortable. But, he'll deal with it. Finally, he put on his black tie and cape tying it around his neck. He walked over to the mirror and glanced at himself.

The black slacks hanging loosely over his body, the shirt and vest hugging his thin frame. "You know you don't look bad." Light said, handing him white gloves. "Thank you, Light." He said. He slipped them on fixed himself again. He turned to see Light all done in his pirate costume.

He had an eye patch not yet covering his eye. The Brown pirate hat over his head. The white pirate shirt and brown vest hung loosely, securing it was a red sash and black belt. He also wore dark pants and brown boots. L smiled at him. "Light, doesn't look bad either."

Light laughed. "Sure." "Shall we get going?" "Yeah." They exited the door and knocked on all three doors. "We'll be right there!" Was the reply. Knowing that they were going to take longer, they waited downstairs.

Matt exited his room and went into Mello's, finding him slipping on his shirt. "Don't you ever knock , Matt?" He said, buttoning it and putting on the black vest. "Nope, Anyway, How do I look?" He said, twirling so Mello could see.

"Gorgeous.." Mello said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Aw, thanks Mells!" Matt said. Matt had on his Cheshire cat costume well, what looked like one anyway.

He had on a grey and teal blue striped shirt under a light grey vest. He wore his Grey jeans and his usual boots. He also wore grey striped ears and tail, along with some paws. He painted his face so it looked like he had a huge grin on it.

"That grin makes you look like an insane person." Mello said, putting on the dark red jacket. He tied his leather pants up and put on his black boots. "Not even. I'm smiling." Matt said, pointing to his face. Mello laughed. He combed his hair down and turned to Matt. "How do I look?"

Matt Chuckled. "Exactly like Willy Wonka!" "I better!" He said, laughing with his friend. "Are you all done yet?" Near asked, entering the room. "Well, don't you make a cute wolf." Matt said, looking at him. Near blushed. "thanks."

He sat on Mello's bed and waited. "Alright, I think i'm done. Let's go!" He said, grabbing his candy bag along with the other two and hurried down stairs. "We're done." Matt and Mello called out.

"Let's go then!" Light said. They exited the building and went to the nearest neighborhood.

X~X~X~X

They all went to several houses asking for candy. The three of them got alot of candy, they agreed that once they got home they would trade. They would also see alot of different kids or adults wearing costumes.

L and Light stayed behind making sure they kept an eye on the three of them. As they reached the final house Light looked over at L. Noticing that he looked rather upset than usual.

"Oh! Why don't you look adorable!" Light overheard a lady say. They said their thank you's as they received candy. "Ryuzaki.." Light said, looking over at him once more. L looked up from the ground and looked over at him "Hm?" He said.

"Is something bothering you?" Light asked. "No, why do you ask?" "You seem kinda...down." "Oh." "Tell me what's wrong." Light said, he glanced at the three of them and saw they were at yet another house. "Well, I just wanted to spend some time with Light." L said.

"Why? Were always with each other." "I mean, today. Only the two of us." "Why?" "Because, it's my birthday." He said, looking away.

Light pretended to be shocked. "Oh, it is?" L nodded. "I didn't know?" "It's fine." "Well, Happy birthday, Ryuzaki." Light said, giving him a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." Light smiled at him. He checked his watch and saw it was about to be eight.

"We should head back if we want to finish watching the other movies." He said. L nodded. "Hey! It's time to go!" He yelled at the three of them.

"Already?" Matt whined. "Dude, we have loads of candy." Mello said. "True, true. Well, let's go! I want to start devouring this precious candy!" He said, grinning.

They began to walk toward the building. Mello and Matt were giddy with anticipation. They stepped inside and went to the elevator. Light pressed the number and it began to move.

L looked at the numbers as he saw that they skipped their floor. "Light, didn't we just pass as our floor?" He asked. "No." Light simply said. "But.." He didn't stop as they reached their destination. Walking down the short hallway, They reached the room. Light motioned L to open it.

Hesitantly, he opened it. "Surprise!" They yelled. L was taken aback. He blinked and saw many people there. "Happy birthday!" They said again. L turned to Light. The brunette smiled and nodded. Changing his gaze to the trio, they all smiled as well.

"You all did this?" he asked. They nodded. L looked at everyone, they all had costumes on. "Thank you." He finally said. "Group Hug!" Matt yelled. Everyone engulfed L into a massive hug. They all laughed and let go. "Well, let the party begin!" He said.

They cheered and Matt went over to the stereo, beginning to play some music. Everyone began to dance, the beat of the song pulsating through the speakers. L looked around the room admiring all the hard work that they have made. He smiled to himself.

"Do you like it?" Light asked, coming over with a cupcake in hand. He handed it to L, who took it happily. "Is this what you were doing, every time you left?" L asked. Light nodded. He hugged him. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." Light hugged him back and kissed him. "Well, should we dance?" He asked.

"No, I don't dance." L said. "Aw, come on! Just this once." L shook his head. "Come on! you'll get the hang of it, it's not that hard." Light said, pulling his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. "No, I can't." L said, but followed him anyway.

Light showed him how to move his body to the music. L tried to do the same but failed. Light laughed and continued to show him. After several tries, L finally got it. He danced with Light, having a fun time. He laughed and joked around with everyone. Seemingly, to come out of his comfort zone.

Light went to get a drink and stood in the sidelines, just watching as L was having fun. "He's having fun." Mello said, coming to stand next to him. "Yeah.." They watched as L began to dance with Matsuda. They laughed at how clumsily Matsuda danced.

"Where's Near?" Light asked, sipping his punch. "With Matt, I think." He said. "I think he's getting surrounded by girls. My sister included." Light said, pointing to Near who was being huddled between several girls. "Oh Hell no!" Mello said, walking over to them.

Light chuckled as he saw Mello prying Near from their grasp. "Hello, son." "Dad!" Light yelled, hugging his father. "I see, your party is going well." He said. Light smiled. "Yeah, L really likes it." L walked over to them, gasping. "Phew! what a work out." He said.

Light laughed. "Oh, hello Mr. Yagami." L said. He nodded. "Happy birthday, Ryuzaki." "Thank you." Light's mom walked over as well. "Mommy!" Light yelled, and hugged her tightly. "Light, Sweety. I can't breathe!" She said. "Heh, sorry. I just missed you so much!" He said.

"I missed you as well, pumpkin." She turned to L. "Well, happy birthday Mr. Ryuzaki." "Ryuzaki is fine. And thank you." She nodded and smiled. "I just wanted to say, Welcome to the family." "What do you mean?" L asked. "Aren't you and my son, together?" She asked.

Light blushed, "Mom!" "What? A mother has to know who her son is with." L blushed, as well. "Um, yes. We are together. But, I just want to make sure Mr. Yagami is okay with it?" L said, looking at Light's dad.

Soichiro smiled. "You make my son very happy, and that's all I want for my kids. To see them happy." He stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the family." L shook it and smiled. "Well, talk to you later." Sachiko said. They left leaving L and Light, standing there awkwardly.

"How did your mom know?" L asked. Light shrugged, "Mother's instinct?" "Did you tell her?" "No, I haven't spoke to her until now. Hm, maybe she just had a lucky guess." Light said. "Very lucky." Light laughed. "Shall we dance?" L asked. "Okay." They made their way to the dance floor once more.

"Alright, Everyone! It's thriller time!" Matt yelled. They cheered and began to get ready to dance. Near sat back and watched, not knowing how to dance to it. They began to dance and laugh. Occasionally, Matsuda would mess up. But, he got the hang of it.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Mello asked, sitting next to him. "I don't know how to dance to this." Near answered. Mello smiled. "Alright, Be right back." Near watched as he went over to Matt. He gestured toward Near. Matt looked over and grinned, waving. Near waved back.

"Okay, This song is dedicated to Near! Now, get your butt on the dance floor and dance, Man!" Matt yelled and played 'Monster Mash'. Mello walked over and extended his hand. Near blushed and took his hand. "You didn't have to do this." Near said, following Mello.

Mello smiled. "I wanted to dance with you. So, I put your song." Near smiled. "Alright then."

_'I was working in the lab late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight...'_

Mello and Near began to dance together, along with the others. _'He did the mash. He did The monster Monster Mash' _Near laughed, as he moved his body to the music.

After they danced, They gathered around the cake table. "Okay, Cake time!" Matt yelled. "I swear, who keeps making Matt boss?" Mello whispered to Near. He shrugged, grinning. "Okay, in one two three, Happy birthday to you..." They sang to him and L blushed in embarrassment.

He blew out the candles. "Yay!" everyone yelled. "Who wants cake?" L said. Matt had went to play another song while people got cake. After, they received some. L cleared his throat. "I just want to say, Thank you all for coming. And I hope you had a nice night. so, enjoy yourselves."

"Happy birthday!" They yelled. Light went to stand next to him. "So, you had fun right?" "I did. Thanks." Watari came over to them. "Hello, Ryuzaki." he said. "I see you are having fun." L nodded. "Happy birthday." He said, handing L a card.

Watari always gave L cards when it was his birthday. He would put them in a box and save them. "I thought you forgot." L said, reading it. Watari smiled. "I would never forget your birthday." L smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Watari." "No problem." with that, he left to dance with the others.

"Ryuzakii!" L knew that voice. "Amane?" he said. "Yup! Happy Birthday! Here, I got you something." She said, holding out a black and orange bag. "What is it?" L said, curious. "Open it, silly." She giggled. L opened it and took out a small box of lollipops. He smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome!" She said, and left. "Well, I'm guessing everyone gave you sweets?" Light said. "Yeah, pretty much." "Ryuzaki, I got you something but it was something at the last minute 'cuz I didn't know what to get for you." "I'm fine with sweets. Doesn't have to be anything expensive."

Light sighed in relief. "Okay." Light led him out of the room and went downstairs toward the kitchen. He took out the box and presented it to L. "Here." L opened it and smiled. "Well, I must say, you went all out on this." He said.

"Shut up! I didn't, it was just there so i got it. Besides, i didn't know what else to get for you." Light said, blushing. "Light, Whatever you give me I'm fine with. Just as long as you're the one handing it to me." L said. Light wrapped his arms around the detective. "Alright, then."

With that Light kissed him. L smiled into the kiss, feeling happy. "Ew! get a room!" Mello said. They separated and looked over at the door. Matt, Mello and Near stood in the doorway.

"You were doing that with Near earlier!" Matt told him. "Shut up!" Mello said, blushing. Matt laughed. L grinned as he saw them. Near stood there, his hand in Mello's. "Should we head back?" Light said. L nodded.

They all went back upstairs, Matt and Mello still bickering over the tolerance of PDA. L rolled his eyes. Yeah, maybe having them here would cause major headaches. But, then again, it was nice having them around. They were more like a family now. With that L was more than satisfied.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, well last chapter folks. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks to those who reviewed and people who read it, I greatly appreciate it. :D Well, i guess this is it! Look out for more stories by me ;D. bye! ^_^ Take care!_


End file.
